Champions of the Just
by Mooney93
Summary: Mostly canon events in Dragon Age Inquisition, with reference to Cullen's upbringing and how he became the man he is today while falling in love with a Mage Inquisitor. Fills the blanks of the before, during and after the game using references to available lore. Slow burn romance. Follows the game's timeline.
1. Chapter 1

Champions of the Just

Chapter 1:

Cullen was eight years old when he told his brother and sisters that he would become a templar. Each visiting templar with their sturdy armor, tough exterior and demeanor enamored Cullen, chasing them and asking them relentless questions by tugging at their armor. One visiting templar, standing and proud laughed at the childhood exuberance of the blond child.

"Away with you boy!" He teased. Cullen stopped in his tracks and puffed his chest.

"Teach me everything you know, please Ser!" Cullen pleaded, his amber eyes determined.

"When your silly head is a few inches more off the floor, I will re-consider, child." The visiting templar walked off without another word but Cullen had a smile that couldn't be washed off. He would never forget that day.

_

His sister Mia, with joyful exuberance, proclaimed she would be "a princess - no! A cat!"

"Call me Ser from now on!" Cullen exclaimed, waving a pretend sword around while his brother attempted to tackle "Ser Cullen" into the lake they frequented. Their conversation had progressed no further throughout the day, but Cullen's intentions never wavered.

Every morning after his announcement, Cullen began visiting the local Chantry in Honnleath, asking the few templars there to teach them anything they could. The Templars humored the boy and threw a wooden sword at him, teaching him basic sword techniques on his daily visits.

Mia noticed Cullen's determination and watched his practice sessions, cheering him on. Cullen was usually embarrassed and told her to go back home.

"But brother! All soldiers need support!" She giggled and ran away, complying to her brother's demands. "Be back home for dinner! Don't forget like last time.." she said as the wind carried her voice. Cullen had always gotten along well with Mia, but together, their house was loud, his brother was competitive and the rowdiness had led him to train longer, harder, away from the noise.

_

A few years later, Cullen and his siblings Rosalie, Mia and Branson were play fighting in the streets of Honnleath. Rosalie, looking annoyed "why am I always an Apostate?" She whined.  
"Branson is the troublemaker, he should be the enemy!"  
Cullen ignored her comment and unsheathed his wooden sword, now battered and splintered and starting chasing after Rosalie. His foot got caught on a rock and he tripped head first into a heavy piece of armor.

"Watch where you are going child!" A man exclaimed, slightly teasing.

"I am no child! I am a templar!" Cullen exclaimed, disheveled and his bleeding hand wiping his brow.

"A templar would never be so awkward" The man chuckled and there he was...a familiar face, the same templar who had visited his city five years prior.

Cullen's mouth agape, grabbing for his sword, his hands trembling. "I challenge you, Ser! If I win, teach me how to become a templar!"

"Wood has no match for iron, but I appreciate your bravery young man." The templar's friendly face shone through, His beard twitched into a smile. "It seems you are the very boy whose head was closer to the ground today than the last time I remember" he joked.

Cullen now embarrassed, his cheeks flushed red. His siblings snickered under their breaths and Cullen shot them a disapproving look.

The templar continued, "Where are your parents young warriors?"

Cullen pointed to a house, tattered windows visible from the distance, smoke coming from the chimney. Dinner was ready, he could tell by the light coming from the kitchen window. "Dinner is ready if you would like to stop by." He answered earnestly.

"I am very well hungry, would you mind?" The templar asked respectfully. Culled shook his head and Mia and Rosalie took the templar by the hands and guided him to the house in the distance, Branson trailing behind. Cullen's excitement was overbearing, slightly hopping while trying to also maintain as much composure as possible.

_

"Thank you for the delicious meal Mrs Rutherford, I must admit it has been a long time since I have had a proper meal in a home." His helmet at his side now, brown locks draping his shoulders, jawline chiseled and beard engrossed into its own forest. Cullen was staring in awe.

"It has been nothing but a pleasure, I must admit this is probably a dream come true for our son Cullen here, he has not stopped training since he met you a few years ago, I must admit."

The templar looked over at Cullen and he puffed his chest proudly while nodding.

"I have come precisely for that reason, in truth." He lowered his head, eyes never wavering from Cullen's father's eyes. Everyone's mouth agape.

"Sweet Maker…" Mr Cullen mustered.

"Sweet Maker…" Cullen mimicked.

"I beg your pardon?" Mrs Rutherford asked, confusion upon her face. In the background, Mia let out a guttural cry, much like a wounded cat.

The templar cleared his throat, "I am here to ask for your permission to fulfil your son's dreams into joining the Templar order. Now I understand your son is quite young at the tender age of thirteen. However, my associates at the Chantry have been incessantly sending me letters commending Cullen's ethic and passion and to be honest, we need someone like this in our Order. I have come to recruit him if you kindly allow."

"NO!" A shuddering cry came from Mia in the corner, "I do not want him to leave!" Her voice barely audible through the sobs. Rosalie and Branson huddling to comfort her. Everyone now turned to look at her, except for Cullen who was still deep in shock. His eyes never leaving the floor.

"I must say, he is quite too young to join such an order…" Mr Rutherford began.

"He is not yet to enter a battlefield, I however, understand your concerns as parents. He would not be the youngest recruit we have, and would like to believe he will not be alone in this journey. As knight-captain, I am speaking of formal training. The Templar Order will offer him an honorable and respectable profession. A fulfilling life that would make your son happy I am sure." The knight-captain concluded with a genuine smile.

"I...uh…"Mr Rutherford stammered. "Cullen?" He asked, undoubtedly for help to the continuation of the conversation.  
Cullen wordlessly stood up, right hand balled into a fist, pounding at his chest by his heart. "I will find no greater cause than the Templar Order...if my parents allow." He solemnly said looking back at the teary eyes of his family. Maturing instantly, he felt like his hard work had paid off.

Mr and Mrs Rutherford glanced knowingly at each other and looked defiantly at the knight-captain and said in unison, "very well."

A half-smile etched on Cullen's lips.

_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2:

Since he was eight years old, Cullen's life had been heading a headlong sprint in one direction. It was a course, once set, that could not be altered. Or so he'd come to accept.

Seeker Cassandra Pentaghast and Sister Leliana, the Right and Left Hands of the Divine, arrived in Kirkwall, a few years after the rebellion. It was then that Cassandra met Cullen. Impressed by his integrity and what he had accomplished since Knight Commander Meredith's death. Years in between that exhausted his mind and body. His childish features gone, a now tormented and matured man beyond his twenty nine years of age. They sat in the Gallows, sitting opposite each other, at a desk once belonging to Knight Commander Meredith herself. Ser Cullen Rutherford of the Templar Order listened quietly and clung to every one of the Seeker's words.

"I have come to offer you a position, as part of the Inquisition." Cassandry calmly announced, "I can think of no other person best suited for this position." She continued.

Cullen's brow arched, "and what would that position be, if I dare ask?"

"Though newly reformed, I hardly doubt the title would be as prestigious as Knight Commander of the Templars…"She began exasperated, looking towards Leliana. "As Commander of the Inquisition, your position will likely be very similar to what you do at this very moment, with a different cause. I hope you will take the time to listen to the…"

"Are you asking me to leave my post here?" Cullen interjected.

Leliana gave Cassandra an all-knowing look.

"I am." Cassandra simply stated. "Our cause is just."

"Please enlighten me Seeker Pentaghast to your just cause." Cullen stated, listening intently.

"I-uh...in the next coming weeks, there will be a Divine Conclave held to reach an alliance between the Mages and Templars, organized by Divine Justinia at the Temple of Sacred Ashes." Cassandra was very careful in her choice of words. She had only heard of what had happened to Cullen through word of mouth, but she knew mages were a typically touchy subject to the templar. He sat in silence, expression unchanged waiting for her to continue. "Many believe, violence will be inevitable during this meeting, or an exercise in futility at the very least. Divine Justinia will be pleading for peace. War is still raging between the mages and templars as you know, across much of Thedas. I understand much of Fereldan is still haunted after the horrors of the Fifth Blight." Cullen's lip twitched very slightly. Cassandra ignored the slight movement. "In Orlais, Empress Celene struggles to maintain order as her cousin is challenging her authority. The world is slowly tearing itself apart and we need a unified front to create peace in this world." She concluded.

Cullen sat in silence staring at the both of them, hand in his hair for a brief moment. He finally cut the silence. "Do you honestly believe that I, out of all people can ally with the mages?" He asked inquisitively.

"I am quite aware of your situation Commander…I…"

"Are you really?" Cullen stood up from his chair and gripped the ends of his desk, his fists clenched. Cassandra's mouth agape, Leliana remained composed. "How could you trust me?" He seemed angry at himself.

"I do not care where you have faltered-only that you stand here now. But this is not an order Commander, the choice is all but yours." Cassandra and Leliana stood up in unison, ready to depart.

"Wait…I want you to understand that I am a templar, I have taken vows to protect the world from the dangers of magic, but to also protect them from the outside world, for good reason."

"I am also a Seeker, if you have not forgotten Commander. I can watch over-"

"Promise me." Cullen pleaded while looking at his desk intently at a small wooden box.

"I will watch over you." Cassandra reassured him, now understanding he was referring to his Lyrium.

"Do you not grow tired of it Commander?" Leliana asked. Something in Cullen's expression changed instantly, his facade softened.

Cullen breathed a heavy sigh. "Like you will never imagine."

It wasn't long before Cullen found himself on the Waking Sea, where he had travelled once before, much younger, less troubled than now. This time bound for Fereldan along with Cassandra and her prisoner, a Dwarf named Varric Tethras, a person who he had heard of prior, in his past life, adventuring with the hero Hawke.

"Hey Curly," Varric beckoned him, "care to loosen these a little bit?" Ushering at his bindings.

Cullen ignored him and kept staring into the depths of the ocean.

"Want to meet me below deck for a hand of Wicked Grace? Maybe the Seeker will lighten up a bit. Or I can at least get some gold from her." He chuckled under his breath.

"I heard that!" Cassandra yelled from below deck.

"I am not so much a gambling man, nor a man who likes the confined spaces. I will sit out here, Dwarf." Cullen's gaze never faltered from the water.

Varric sensing the tone in his voice, sat next to him and stared out into the depths of the ocean with him, the outline of Kirkwall had long since disappeared. "Are you ready to leave?" Varric asked Cullen, more seriously than usual.

"All of it." Cullen said somberly.

"Ferelden might not be any better y'know? Seems like it's going to get worse for me." Varric half-smiled while looking at his bindings.

"I was there during a Blight and the Circle…" Cullen the unexpectedly somewhat smiled. "It can't be worse."

"You know...for a first attempt at optimism, not too bad, kid." Varric snickered.

Crowds gathered in the tiny wintery town, mouths agape. Their faces shrouded in the green light emanating from the sky.

"Maker's Breath…"Cullen muttered under his breath, "Lady Cassandra!" He beckoned.

"Divine Justinia is dead." Cassandra notified the Commander and Ambassador Josephine Montilyet somberly while running hurriedly towards them. "Everyone is dead, except for one."

"I am very sorry Lady Cassandra." Josephine muttered, looking towards the green light in the sky.

"Our most Holy...is gone…" Anger swept her face. "I must go get the survivor, Commander may you please tell Leliana to accompany me if she is able. The survivor must be able to close this Breach. They say she stepped out of the Rift and fell unconscious. There is no time. We must go to that rift."

"Understood." Cullen nodded and hurried off to go get Leliana as Cassandra scurried off to get the survivor.

"Demons!" a townsperson yelled, as an infestation of monsters were exiting the green slit in the sky, landing in the snowy banks not far from the town's valley.

"I'm on it! Let's go Bianca! Time to ruin the welcome party!" Varric grabbed his crossbow and vanished into the distance.


	3. Chapter 3

"They say she's the Herald of Andraste, Ser. That she can close the Breach." Cullen was listening intently at the townsperson.

"We're losing a lot of people, right now she may be the only hope we have at closing….that thing." Cullen said exasperated, looking back up at the Breach in the sky. "Maker watch over all of us."

_

"Lady Cassandra, you managed to close the rift, well done." Cullen ran to meet with the returning group and noticed new faces and was taken aback. Huh. Mages. One Elven male and one human female. A green light shining bright out of her right hand.

"Do not congratulate me Commander, this is the prisoner's doing." Cassandra pointed at the female mage.

"Is it?" He responded curtly. "I hope they're right about you, we lost a lot of men getting you here." Cullen said matter-of-factly.

"I must have this mark for a reason," the mage raised her hand and studied the glowing green scar, "it will work, I'm sure of it."

"I certainly hope so, for all our sakes." Cullen studied her intently and noticed in the corner of his eye, a limping soldier heading to camp. He quickly spun around and carried his weight to aid the companion.

_

"You've met Commander Cullen, leader of the Inquisition's forces." Cassandra said, walking towards the War Table.

Cullen smiled, he liked being addressed by title. "It was only a moment on the field, I am pleased you survived." Very pleased, he thought randomly. He shook his head in annoyance but examined her intently. Brown locks reaching her shoulders, eyes as blue as the Waking Sea. Snap out of it Cullen, focus.

After the talks, the mage resided to her new quarters. Leaving behind more questions than answers.

"Do you honestly think she can help us Lady Cassandra?" Ambassador Montilyet asked. "She is a mage from the Circle of Ostwick, I have looked up her records. She is part of the noble Trevelyan family. While part of the Circle, the Templars attempted to kill them, forcing them to flee and join the mage delegation at the Chantry Conclave." She said as she scribbled notes on their War Table conversation.

Cullen cleared his throat, hoping nobody would judge him.

Chancellor Roderick chimed in, "Do you not have a Templar working among you? Do you have any issues with your new recruit Commander? I believe this whole situation is preposterous I daresay, what say you Commander?"

Cullen breathed a heavy sigh, and so it has begun, he thought internally. "As a former Templar," Cullen highly emphasized the word, "I have no qualms with the mage at this time, I am no longer bound by Templar vows." He reminded him pointedly. "I sense you have some worries Chancellor."

"Of course!" He exclaimed vehemently. "Are you unaware of the situation that your blind faith for this mage will save the day for you folk? Are you so easily coerced by the-"

"Quiet Chancellor!" Cassandra interrupted. "I have seen her ability, not as a mage but that mark on her hand has powers I have never seen before. She may be our chance to fix the chaos. She is able to close the rifts, I assure you." Cassandra folded her arms, no longer wanting to argue with the Chancellor. "Divine Justinia wanted to create peace between the mages and templars, that was her focus at the Conclave and now she is gone…" She said, now bending over the War Table. "We will continue with the Inquisition and fight for what Justinia wanted, unification. And now...we have a greater problem and we're faced with it, alone, but with hope."

"A commendable yet ridiculous attitude, do not think the Chantry will help support your cause." Roderick piped.

"Will a lower grade cleric like yourself stop us?" Cullen said annoyedly. "You are but one person in Haven, we will gather recruits and those who believe in our cause. If you are opposing the new recruit, you will oppose the Inquisition then?"

"I have lost belief since Justinia has died. I will retire to my quarters, may the Maker watch over you." Chancellor Roderick, left without another word.

"That was quite commendable Commander," Josephine remarked, "A former templar" she emphasized the word, "sticking up for a mage, a good sign for things to come….I hope…"She sighed and continued to scribble notes.

Cullen couldn't help but catch himself in thought. "A new opportunity for me to atone Lady Ambassador. I will fight for your cause, without a doubt, as long as our allies are sound." He reassured Cassandra and Josephine with a curt nod. " I will head to my quarters as well, it has been a long night for us all and there is much to prepare for our new recruits."

Cullen spent his night organizing the lists of all the new recruits and preparing sparring techniques and timetables. This was just but the beginning of his problems. A mage as their hope of salvation. A dizzying headache hit Cullen and he half expectantly tried to grab at a invisible box of lyrium. "Not ever again, this I promise myself. I will endure." Cullen muttered to himself. Dreading his night's sleep.

_

The new recruits came lazily prepared to the session the next morning.

"Lieutenant don't hold back, the recruits must be prepared for a real fight and not a practice one." Cullen said demandingly.

"Understood, Ser!" The Lieutenant puffed his chest and pounded at his heart, now yelling at the recruits to fight harder while walking off.

Cullen stood examining the recruits intently for weaknesses. When a shadow fell before him. He looked over his shoulder, and there she was. The hope. The mage. A heavy burden to carry, he thought to himself, but we all have those. "We have received a number of new recruits, but none made quite the impression you did." Cullen said smoothly. Even on me, he thought. Pushing that thought back into his head.

"I just hope I can help" The young mage said earnestly, now deep in thought.

"As do we all…it is enough that you will try." Cullen replied. "I was recruited into the Inquisition in Kirkwall myself," he said while walking between the soldiers, beckoning her to follow. "I was there during the mage uprising and I saw firsthand the devastation it caused. Cassandra sought a solution, when she offered me a position I left the Templars to join her cause...now it seems we face something far worse." A soldier came by and handed Cullen a report and scurried off. Cullen half-glancing at the paper. "Provided we can secure aid, your mark should help and I am confident we can." He said now eyes intently focused on the mage. "The Chantry lost control of the Templars and Mages and now they argue over a new Divine," he continued while being handed another report, half-aware. "The Breach remains, the Inquisition can act while the Chantry cannot. Our people can be part of that…" Cullen stopped in his tracks, noticing he has talked a fair amount. "Forgive me, I doubt you came for a lecture." He said apologetically.

"No...but if you have one prepared, I would love to hear it."

He laughed haughtily, "another time perhaps." Cullen got caught off guard.

Her grin was wide and sweet. Maker...she was beautiful.

Cullen cleared his throat, looking away while his cheeks flushed. Flustered. "I...ah…" change the subject, change the subject. "...ah, there's still a lot of work to do, if you'll excuse me."

"Commander, Ser Rylen has a report on our supply lines." A soldier came by and handed Cullen a report. A most welcome distraction.

"If you'll please excuse me, I have a lot of work ahead." He ended the conversation intentionally but unwantedly. He did want to get to know her after all, there is much to learn about her, her powers, her life, her passions...the mage walked off. He can see in the distance, she was now talking to the Dwarf and laughing. Hopefully, not at how a bumbling idiot I am, Cullen thought to himself. Focus, Cullen, focus. 


	4. Chapter 4

The Inquisitor had spent many of her days in the Hinterlands now. Gathering resources and allies, Mother Giselle from the Chantry and a Grey Warden by the name of Blackwall. Cullen never quite had the the time to introduce himself, not even to the Elven Apostate Solas. Cullen looked behind him at the battlements and noticed a burly man with his arms crossed, closed to the stables. _That must be Blackwall_ , he thought. Cullen ordered the men to continue practice as he walked hesitantly towards the Grey Warden.

"Your soldiers look in fine shape Commander." Blackwall started the conversation, thankfully.

"I-uh, yes, they are coming along quite well, I came here to introduce myself actually." Cullen said a little more confidently. "It seems you have already been kept up to date."

"There is not a soldier in Thedas, who does not know of you, or at least not heard of stories, Ser." Blackwall realized he may have brought up the wrong thing as he saw Cullen's eyebrow arch. "Respectfully." He added, with a slight smile and tilt of his head.

"Well," Cullen sighed "I assume as my report suggests that you are Grey Warden Blackwall. I trust the Inquisitor has put much faith in you since you might be accompanying her."

"I can join no finer cause." He added proudly. "I have been travelling by myself for the last few years, I would lie if I didn't have a hankering for company." He cleared his throat and looked away embarrassingly.

"I must introduce myself to the others, pleasure Blackwall." Cullen bowed himself out of the conversation and headed towards the Elven Apostate near the Apothecary, not without a slight jab from Varric, telling him his cheeks were too shallow.

"Ah Commander-" Solas looked mighty overjoyed. "I was hoping you'd stop by. He said while pacing. "I was hoping to get your opinion on the Breach that's engrossing our skies. What say you?"

Cullen stopped in his tracks and stared at the huge tear in the sky, more demons erupting at the base. "I believe _she_ has the power to close- that thing- but there is a lot of work to do. She cannot do it alone." He shaked his head disparagingly.

"I for one study the Fade, I will do the best of my ability." Solas closed his eyes in slight disapproval. "No singular army can defeat that Breach, I hope you understand that brunt force is not always necessary in some situations." He continued, gazing at the Commander in the eyes, a slight smirk.

"I beg your pardon?" Cullen muttered, slightly insulted.

"I have heard you seek to control magic. I, yet study all its facets and strengths, weaknesses. I seek to gain knowledge through my experiences here and in my study." Solas' smirk never flinching.

"I _no_ longer seek to control mages, what you do is your business, Solas." He repeated under gritted teeth.

"Excellent." Solas said less than enthusiastically. "I have heard from Lady Josephine that the Inquisitor may need to pick between allying with the Templars or Mages. Thus, her visit to Val Royeaux today. Ah-company." His head looking towards the towards the tavern, his thoughts interrupted.

A huge beast with horns, a Qun no doubt and a tiny female elf were giggling on their way to the tavern.

"He said what! Can you believe it?" The female elf impishly laughed until her voice dragged into the tavern while the Qun's husky chuckle followed behind.

"Lovely, best we let them be." Solas muttered somewhat disapprovingly at the new company. "Good day Commander." He nodded.

" _Mages…_ " Cullen muttered under his breath, heading towards the War Table to confront Josephine.

Instead, he found Cassandra and Leliana bickering.

"We must approach the Rebel Mages for help." Leliana said seriously.

"The Templars could serve just as well." Cullen interrupted.

Cassandra breathed a heavy sigh. "We need power Commander, enough magic poured into that mark-"

"-Might destroy us all." Cullen interjected, thinking of the conversation with Solas. "Templars can suppress the Breach, weaken it so…" He had a visual image of Solas laughing in his face.

"Pure speculation." Leliana interrupted, he hands now behind her back.

"I was a Templar, I know what they're capable of." Cullen said, slight annoyance hitting his tone.

The door swung open and in walked the survivor. _Her smile_.

"Some are calling you, Lady Trevelyan, the Herald of Andraste." Josephine, now looking up from her reports at the mage before her.  
"Just how am I the Herald of Andraste?" She asked, taken aback.

"It's quite the title, isn't it?" Cullen's eyebrows raised, with a smile so big, it looked slightly unnatural. Cassandra gave him a side-eye. "How do you feel about it?"

"It's a little unsettling." She answered honestly.

Cullen laughed. "I'm sure the Chantry agrees." _Roderick in particular_ , he thought.

"I have heard of your encounter at Val Royeaux." Josephine exclaimed, they all now moved through the hallway.

Cullen was handed a report by Leliana and was reading it thoroughly.

"You did?" Cassandra walked by, fairly surprised.

"My agents sent word." Leliana smirked.

"It is a shame the Templars have abandoned their senses." Cullen said, folding his arms while crumpling his report. _Damn you Solas_.

"Perhaps the Herald can seek the mages in Redcliffe instead?" Josephine said softly, hoping not to strike a nerve with Cullen.

Cullen spun around, apparently insulted. "You think the Mage rebellion is united? It could be ten times worse." He said adamantly.

A tiny voice was heard behind them. "We should meet the mages." The Herald finally spoke. They all stopped walking, Cullen breathed a heavy sigh. All voicely agreed to her except Cullen. "I'm sorry, Commander." the Herald looked up at him, her eyes shining bright. The others walked back to the War Table to plan the course of action.

"I am but your advisor, I do not tell you who to seek and who to ally with." Cullen said his arm scratching the back of his neck, slightly disappointed.

"Perhaps you are the only templar worth having at my side at this time." the Herald spoke sweetly and without another word, she headed to go get her companions and no doubt head to Redcliffe.

Cullen wasn't sure if that was meant to be a compliment. But it seemed like it. He walked back to barracks to continue his training lessons.

"Hey Curly, drink? Or food maybe...looking a little pale." Varric called from behind him. Cullen stopped at the steps and stared at Varric. All he did was smile in agreeance and they headed to the tavern. The tavern was quiet. The Qun and the elf were no longer there. Guess this is the company the Herald is keeping on her adventures.

"So about that elf…" Varric began while ordering a drink at the bar.

"Which one?" Cullen couldn't tell if he was asking about Solas or the new recruit.

"Oh not Sera...I'm talking about Solas. He seems like a joyful sort. For someone who likes to read." Varric's sarcasm was easily detectable.

"Quite." Cullen muttered under his breath while taking a sip of his drink.

"Couldn't stop talking about that green thing in the sky. Guess his social skills are up to par with yours. But you're more quiet." Varric chuckled. "What do you think about the Herald?" Varric asked after a few moments of silence.

Cullen nearly spit out his drink. "W-what...do you mean by that?"

"I mean...do you think she is actually the Herald?" Varric raised his eyebrow, gauging his reaction. "I mean, it'll make a great story for me, when I get back to writing that is." Varric sighed.

"I believe she will be worth writing stories about Dwarf." Cullen said after reflecting.

"Yeah...I think so too, Curly." They both sipped their drink in unison.

. 


	5. Chapter 5

Out from the dreary distance, Cullen noticed the shadowy figures of four people. One huge in size, heading towards Haven.

 _I wonder if she changed her mind and decided to ally with the Templars_ , Cullen thought. Best keep that to himself, the Herald was a mage after all.

As they inched closer, their banter was domineering over the shouts of the training soldiers.

"So Iron Bull...What are your women like?" Sera asked mischievously

"The Tamassrans? Terrifying...and inspiring. They teach you everything you need to know. Give your life purpose.

"No…" Sera's smirk widened, "I mean are they like you? Big and phwoar."

"Oh shit, yeah." Iron Bull replied, somewhat taken aback.

"Wow…" Sera giggled. "Hello Cully-Wully." Sera said as she snuck past the Commander, a slight wink and grabbed the Herald by the arm. The Herald looked back at Cullen pleadingly.

Guess it was time for Cullen to head back to the War Table and trailed behind them. Iron Bull and Sera stopped off at the Tavern, leaving the Herald and Cullen alone for a few short moments, while heading back to discuss their plans.

"Well, Redcliffe was interesting to say the least.." The Herald said, her exhaustion apparent.

"Oh, how so?" Cullen asked, slightly relieved.

"A Magister by the name of Alexius is in charge of Redcliffe Castle so it seems, his actions are quite odd, I must admit. He has invited me...alone, to negotiate the alliance with the mages." The Herald seemed quite weary.

"The dangers of that are insurmountable, I won't allow…" Cullen began

"I thought you didn't tell me what to do Commander." The Herald said with a half-smile, now gazing at Cullen.

"I-uh- _advise_ you to reconsider Lady Trevelyan." Cullen said, now stammering, her smile seemed to throw him off constantly. _How can one be so positive in times like these,_ he thought.

"We shall continue at the War Table _Ser Rutherford_." The Herald emphasized his name, sending shivers up his spine. Cullen always loved to be addressed so formally.

At the War Table, Cassandra seemed to have already been debriefed of the situation, how quick Leliana and Josephine were, were rather commendable.

"Redcliffe is in the hands of a Magister, we cannot let this pass by while we do nothing." Cassandra explained.

"We can always stop this nonsense and go and get the templars. Or...find another way into the castle." Cullen said now looking at the Herald apologetically. "It is one of the most defensible fortresses," he continued, "it has repelled thousands of assaults. If you go in there, you'll die." Cullen's voice wavered slightly. "We'll lose the only means we have of closing these rifts. I will not all- advise it." His hands were now clenched at the War Table, his head shaking.

"We can't just give up!" The Herald said enthusiastically. "There has to be something we can do. Like the Commander said, other than the main gate, there has to be another way into the castle." She said now looking around for advice.

"Wait…" Leliana was deep in thought. "There is an escape route for the family...it is too narrow for our troops but we can send agents through." She put her hands behind her back and stared at the Herald.

"That's too risky." Cullen said and everyone turned to stare at him. Has he made it too obvious that he was too concerned for the well-being of the Herald? "Those agents will be discovered way before they get to the castle."

"That is precisely what I was going for, Commander. A distraction." Leliana now said smoothly, a smirk etched on her face.

"The plan puts you in the most danger, I cannot...in good conscious order you to do this." His voice now softer, staring at the Herald. "We can still go after the Templars if you rather not play the bait." He reminded her. Everyone in the room now rolled their eyes, except for the Herald. Who was seriously considering her options.

"I will play along. I cannot leave the mages at Redcliffe under Alexius' command. I have made my decision." The Herald said confidently as they were leaving. "I should be going, then."

"You only just got back." Cullen stopped in his tracks, his hand on the doorknob, now looking back.

"I-uh, this needs to be done." The Herald said, her mouth agape forcing back a yawn.

"The Commander is right, Herald. Perhaps it is best if you rest the night. It will allow our people to act and plan accordingly." Josephine pointed out.

"I-alright then…"

"Walk with me to the courtyard. If you will, Lady Trevelyan." A burst of confidence hit Cullen. He doesn't know what possessed him to say those words. _The power of a mage_ , he assumes.

The walk back was eerily quiet between the two of them. Both looking ahead into the distance. _Say something Cullen, anything_.

"You've travelled some distance to reach Haven, are you from the Circle in Ostwick?" Cullen was proud that he actually even started a conversation at this point.

"I spent the better part of my life there, it feels strange to be away." She said while staring at the snowy ground. Perhaps ashamed at what he thought of her and her people.

"It does at times, I'm still getting used to it myself actually. It's been interesting…" Sensing her discomfort, he knew he had to change the subject. "I'm sorry, the Circle isn't the most pleasant topic of conversation, right now, or ever, shall we speak of something else?" He said apologetically.

"Why would templars break away from the Chantry?" She looked up quizzically.

 _Oh alright, doesn't want to speak of mages but has interest in learning of templars._

"The order believes the Chantry no longer believes in their efforts. I may disagree with the Order's actions and I'm making proof of that by being here. However, I sympathise with their frustrations.

"I'd like to know more about the Templars actually." Her feigned interest caught Cullen off guard.

"If you need insight as to what the Order is doing now, I'm afraid I can't offer more than you already know. They stopped in between fighting soldiers, hardly a practical place to continue a conversation. However, Cullen still needed to keep a keen eye on the soldiers.

"Did you enjoy your training, Commander?" The Herald said while staring at the fighting soldiers.

"I wanted to learn everything I could," Cullen breathed a heavy sigh, "if I was giving my life to this, I wanted to be the best templar I could."

The Herald looked up astonished at his response. "You were a model student then?" She said, sounding impressed.

Cullen laughed in response. "I wanted to be, I wasn't always successful. Watching a candle burn while reciting The Chant of Transfiguration was hardly exciting. I admit...my mind sometimes wandered." _As it is now_ , he wanted to say. He couldn't help but stare at her lips as she talked.

"Do templars take vows then?" Curiosity piquing her interest. "A life of service and sacrifice, are templars expected to give up...physical temptation." She said smoothly.

Cullen stared at her for a brief moment. Hoping he had misheard her.

"Physical?" He repeated. "W-Why would…" He cleared his throat. "Why would you…" He couldn't muster to finish the sentence. His cheeks felt hot. "I-it's not expected. Templars can marry. Some may choose to give up...more...to prove devotion but it is not...required." Cullen felt the color in cheeks deepen into a brighter shade of red.

"Have you?" The Herald pressed on.

"Me…?" Maker, "I..uh-uh..no...I've taken no such vows." His hand instinctively started scratching the back of his head, smoothing his hair. His gaze slipped off to the side, off into the distance. "Maker's Breath...can we speak of something else?"

"That was all for now Commander, I shall head back to my quarters." She patted the Commander on the shoulder and gave a big grin and walked off into the distance without another word.

 _Maker...what was that about...why would she…_

Cullen stood there, mind wandering until the soldiers started placing their weapons back onto the weapon stands.

"Commander?" Ser Rylen beckoned. "Are you alright Ser?"

"Hm?" Cullen spun around. "Oh...um..y-yes. I think so. Good work today. I shall see you tomorrow." And off the soldiers headed to their quarters, leaving Cullen to stare at the green slit still disturbing the once calm skies. 


	6. Chapter 6

It had been hours since the Herald left on her journey to Redcliffe. Hoping all went according to plan. Ideally, with templars at hand. However, that was as likely as Justinia returning from the dead. Cullen's mind wandered today, much more so than usual. Thinking of his sister Mia. He hasn't written to her in years. She would have no clue that he is in Haven right now. _I wonder if she's looking for me_.

Cullen saw above his head, a black raven white a white feather on its belly glide past his hair, disheveling it. _Word has been sent_ , he thought as he smoothed his hair back. As he headed back towards Leliana for news.

Leliana let out a small chuckle. "Time to get comfortable, Commander. Your friends are coming."

"Cullen tilted his head quizzically, "Templars? Has she changed her mind? " he asked, somewhat relieved.

"Oh no…" She said with a smirk. "She has successfully allied us with the mages."

Cullen stood still. He couldn't quite wrap his head around the fact that mages will now be freely roaming in the same location as he.

"She is impressing me, more and more everyday. Don't you agree, Commander?" Leliana said slyly.

A wave of anger panged at Cullen. "We can't…"

Cullen was interrupted by figures in the distance. What looked like a hundred shadows hustling through the snow, Weapons. Staves in hand. Cullen rubbed his mouth in disbelief. His hand now running through his hair. Unable to speak. He marched back off into castle. He came across Cassandra and Josephine and handed him the report that Leliana just received. Staring at them intently as they read it in unison.

"Amazing!" Josephine exclaimed. "She did it!"

Cassandra did nothing but smirk. She looked up from the report and saw Cullen's anger ridden face,

"Was this not what we agreed upon Cullen? Sh-" Cassandra asked, noticing his firm lines on his forehead.

"I didn't promise you I'd be okay with it, i said I would try." He interrupted rudely.

"Then try harder." The lines on Cassandra's face now harsher than Cullen's.

"It's not a matter for debate. There will be abominations among the mages and we must be prepared." Cullen said as his nose wrinkled. He noticed the Herald, walked in. Alone, to greet them, listening intently.

"If we rescind their offer of an alliance, it will make the Inquisition appear incompetent at best. Tyrannical at worst." Josephine's annoyance with Cullen was apparent. This is what they sought to do after all.

At that moment, Cullen's anger waved over him. "What were you thinking?! Turning mages loose with no oversight. The veil is torn open!"

The Inquisitor stopped in her tracks, eyebrows raised. "We're not monsters," she explained calmly. Somewhat hurt at his reaction. "We can control ourselves without any outside help."

"This is not an issue of self-control." Cullen's anger continued, "even the strongest mages could be overcome by demons in these conditions."

"Enough arguing!" Cassandra belted. "None of us were there, we cannot afford to second-guess our people. The sole mission for the Herald's mission was to gain the mage's aid...and that was accomplished.

Cullen's temper faltered. _She was right._ "One battle at a time, let's take this to the War Room tomorrow…" His eyes now gazing at the Herald's, "join us, none of this means anything without your mark after all." He mustered a smile which beared heaviness. Cullen himself was not sure if it was genuine. "I'll begin preparation on the march on the Summit. Maker willing the mages will be enough to grant us victory."

They all took off to their usual locations. Cullen needed that hour to mentally prepare himself for what was to come and finish his training session with his soldiers. As soon as he set foot out the doors. It had began. They were everywhere. Cullen kept a straight face and eyes forward. Maybe he needed a drink, that's all. _Perhaps I should head to the Tavern_.

Heading down the stairs he heard an unfamiliar voice to his left. "Why hello there, handsome." A silky voice said, _a man's?_

Cullen turned around and looked around him, wondering if he was talking to someone else.

"I am talking to you. Are barbarians really this….barbaric?" The figure inched closer.

He had olive skin, dark hair, shaved on the sides and a mustache curled at the tips.

"I-uh.." Cullen stammered.

"Need a drink? I may want to drink myself to a stupor after the day I've had, join me if you've a mind." The man said and walked in front of him, opening the door for them both.

They headed to the bar and sat on the stools.

The olive skinned man looked at him. "Dorian Pavus. Your dear Herald saved the day. Literally, the day is saved. You would never believe the _timely_ adventure we went on." Dorian smiled, while taking a sip of his alcohol, winking at him.

"Cullen" he muttrered. He noticed in the corner of his eye a staff clinging to the man's back.

"So Cullen…" Dorian started, "Have you _always_ been so distrustful of mages?" He smirked while peering at him from the corner of his eye.

"I-uh...sorry. I didn't mean to-"

"Gawk?" Dorian finished his sentence.

"Y-yes." Cullen said apologetically.

"I will take that as a compliment. A templar like yourself should now feel out of place. Sorry to ruin your party." Dorian's eyes now smiled.

"Former templar." Cullen corrected him.

"Well yes, I have been known to feel out of place myself. Not much one for the diddly-daddling of what you consider _normal_ mages. What you're used to at least. Yes, I carry a staff. But I , however, am dressed and groomed nicer than the rest of them." He winked.

Culllen chortled under his breath. "Well yes, I would agree."

"The Herald has spoken very highly of you, _Commander Cullen_ , in the small amount of time we've had to pleasurably speak without being interrupted by demons and imminent death."

Cullen set his drink down and faced the man. "Has she?" He asked, a little too enthusiastically.

Dorian noticed his change of tone. "Ah, vying for the affections of the Herald?" He asked, one eyebrow raised.

"I-uh- don't know what you're talking about." Cullen blushed and buried his head into his drink.

"Are Fereldans always so obvious? Word of advice. Keep an eye out for her, won't you? She is what the world needs after all. Her list of admirers also might be endless, watch out for them too. Until next time, Commander." He finished his drink, sat up from his seat and pat him on the shoulder and took his leave.

Cullen headed out not long after the mage had left. The soldiers had begun to place their weapons on the rack. He felt a small tap on his pauldron and spun around. The Herald.

"You weren't happy with how I brought in the mages. Do you...have a problem with me as well?" The Herald seemed slightly annoyed.

"Of course not…" Cullen breathed a heavy sigh, "I have no intention of endangering your alliance. I must ensure the safety of those here,including the mages and you." Cullen said, a flush of color hit his cheeks. The Herald looked taken aback, perhaps not expecting that response.

"What do you think of mages? Are they all a threat?" She pressed on.

"I've seen the suffering magic can inflict. I've treated mages with distrust because of it, that was unworthy of me. I will try not to do so here. Not that I want mages moving through our base completely unchecked. We need safeguards put in place to protect people, mages included." Cullen's answer seemed acceptable, her demeanor changed instantly.

"I will let you return to your work Commander." Without another word, she glided away. Now becoming a figure in distance.

Perhaps it was time for him to take his leave as well. Heading to his quarters, he walked by Dorian once more. who was leaning against the apothecary, arms crossed. His sinister smile visible even through the dark clouds hovering over Haven.

Perhaps it wasn't half as bad as he expected it to be. 


	7. Chapter 7

Today was the day they would approach the Breach. They all marched through the mountains in unison, towards the hole in the sky. Night had fell before they reached their destination. Cullen rallied the mages onto higher ground. They worked in unison with the Herald and her companions. And in a brief moment, their powers came together and burst to the sky. The green light was gone, a hole left in the sky. Everyone cheered. They had succeeded in their plan, maybe, just maybe, recruiting the mages was ideal. Happiness struck the people in Haven and plans were made to commemorate the special occasion.

For Cullen, there was much work to be done. Varric had however, stole the Commander's attention. It was hard to hear while the bards were playing and people were dancing. But something else caught the Commander's attention in the distance. An army. At least a hundred coming from the mountainside. Varric was trying to talk to him as he jet off.

"Sound the alarm! NOW!" He exclaimed to the soldier who was guarding the bell on top a high tower.

The bell was loud and prominent. All the dancing and music stopped instantly.

"Forces approaching! To arms!" Cullen yelled to the townspeople. He looked around and ran. Looking for any sign of the advisors and the Herald.

Cullen managed to find Cassandra, who seemed to be filled with adrenaline. "Cullen?" She yelled.

"One watchguard reporting. It's a massive force, the bulk over the mountain." He pointed to the mountain's highest peak and saw soldiers marching through the snow.

"Under what banner?" Josephine asked.

"None." Cullen replied.

"None?" Josephine repeated, confused.

Cullen was looking at the Herald, who was now deep in thought. They heard profuse banging on the door. Spells?

"I can't come in unless you open!" A voice of a young man pleaded to come in.

Opening the doors, they came across a pale young man. With daggers and a hat far too big for his head.

"The templars come to kill you." The young man said, something was odd about him.

"Templars?" Cullen repeated, unsheathing his sword and running towards the young man. The young man jumped two steps behind. "Is this the Order's response to our talks with the mages? Attacking blindly!" He looked between the Herald and the young man now before them.

"The Red Templars went to the Elder One," The young man began, "you know him? He knows you...you took his mages...there!" He pointed at the mountain tops and saw at least a hundred figures, glowing red in the distance.

"I know that man..." Cullen said solemnly about a glowing figure next to a man of towering height. "But this Elder One...:"

"He is very angry that you took his mages." The young man said, now looking towards the Red Templars.

The Herald looked over at Cullen. "Cullen! Give me a plan! Anything!"

"Haven is no fortress. If we must withstand this monster, we must control the battle." He said now looking at the trebuchets. "Get out there and hit that force. Use everything you can." He spun around, sword in hand and starting pacing. "Mages! You have sanction to engage them! That Red Templar is Samson, he will not make it easy. Inquisition! With the Herald! For your lives! For all of us!" He swung his sword high up into the air, their permission to retaliate.

The mages and soldiers cheered in unison, ready for battle. They ran down the battlements awaiting the enemies. Adrenaline pumping from their blood. The Herald and her companions took off into the distance. Cullen stayed behind his soldiers near the trebuchets, firing at will into the distance. They however, closed the gap. Dead bodies lain on the floor, soldiers, templars and mages had cleared a path to the ongoing battle. Cullen gathered as many townspeople as he could into the Chantry. Probably the only safe place for the moment and headed back down to Haven's entrance to find and gather more survivors. An eerie quiet sprung on Haven, quite unnatural. Time was either moving slow or too fast, he couldn't tell.

Making his way back to the watchtower, he saw the Herald returning with her companions. The doors needed to be shut from oncoming attacks. He ushered them inside quickly. "Move it! Quickly!" He yelled. He shut the doors and above him .a dragon so immense swooping over Haven. Growling into the darkness. "We need everyone back to the Chantry! It's the only building that might hold against that beast! He pointed to the sky and shook his head in disbelief, he looked at the Herald. "At this point, just make them work for it." He helped injured and limping soldiers back into the Chantry. The Herald nodded and fought off the Red Templars who made their way into town. Cullen looked back for half a moment, hoping she would come back.

What seemed like a minute, passed by. The Herald came by with the young man who they had just met helping up Chancellor Roderick, who looked seriously wounded.  
"Herald," Cullen came running towards them, "our position is not good. That dragon stole any time you might have earned us."

The young man laid down Chancellor Roderick on a chair. "I've seen an archdemon.I was in the Fade, but it looked like that.

"I don't care what it looks like, its cut a path for that army. They'll kill everyone in Haven." Cullen said, now annoyed.

"The Elder One doesn't care about the village. He only wants the Herald." The young man said, his tone quite odd and irregular.

"I'd give myself to save Haven, if I must." The Herald said. Everyone looked up at her surprised. Cullen was left speechless.

"He wants to kill you, nobody else matters but he will crush them, kill them anyway. I don't like him." The young man shook his head.

"Cullen lifted his arms in confusion. "You don't like-?" He thought he was just wasting his time talking to the man and switched his attention to the Herald, sighing. "Herald, there are no tactics to make this survivable." The tone in his voice was mournful. "The only thing that slowed them was the avalanche. We can turn the remaining trebuchets, cause one last slide." He said seriously.

"We're overrun," the Herald began to shake her head, "to hit the enemy we'd bury Haven."

"We're dying...but we can decide how. Many don't get that choice." Cullen's face went blank, more pale than usual.

A small injured voice came from their left. "There is a path," Chancellor Roderick was trying to speak, "you wouldn't know it unless you made the Summer Pilgrimage as I have. The people can escape through the escape route, I will take them.

"What about it, Cullen? Will it work?" The Herald looked back at him, hoping the plan was sound.

"Possibly...if he shows us the path.." _How would the Herald make it out alive...she can't...not now…_ "But what of your escape?" He waiting for an answer, a hopeful answer. But instead, she looked away. _Maker, is this where he loses her.._ Cullen's face went from hopeful to serious. "Perhaps you will surprise it, find a way…" He became angry. He didn't want this to be the last time he saw her. He turned around and gathered the troops. "Inquisition, follow Chancellor Roderick, through the Chantry, move!"

Cullen pointed at two soldiers headed outdoors, "They'll load the trebuchets, keep the Elder One's attention until we are above the treeline."

The Herald had begun to walk away from Cullen, he grabbed onto her wrist and pulled her back. And stared at her in the eyes. "If we are to have a chance, if _you_ are to have a chance. Let that thing here you.

She stared at Cullen's hand which was still gripping her wrist and looked back up at him."I will come back."

"Is that a promise?" His voice softened, as did his grip.

"I certainly hope so." She smiled wryly, hurt in her voice. Those words, didn't comfort him as much as he hoped. He saw her go back into the depths of chaos. Alone. He practically sent her to her death. If she didn't come back, he would be to blame. Not sure, if he could handle another disappointment. 


	8. Chapter 8

The travel was long. The townspeople had lost all hope. They were going to lose their only hope of salvation. A beautiful woman at that. Brave, selfless and smart. Cullen couldn't get her image out of his. Maker hope that wasn't the last time he would see her. If she came back, he would promise her never to let her sacrifice herself once more. He would swear to protect her, she was far too important to lose. He was over-thinking, everything he had said was scrutinized. Was he going to be the cause of her death? _Her smile_. Her beautiful smile, the lips he longed to kiss but thoughts he pushed away. He didn't have a chance to show her the man he could be.

"Commander?" His attention wavered.

"Yes?" He said, a pang of guilt still in his voice.

"We are above the treeline, Ser, may we signal?" The soldier asked, placing a flare on the ground.

Cullen's attention diverted back to Haven, all he could see was rubble. "Yes, you may. Whatever that will do." And his voice trailed off into the snowy winds of the night. His eyes remained and in the distance, a trebuchet launched, an immense avalanche trickled, caressing the rubble of the place that once was. His initial reaction was to yell, loud. Some townspeople couldn't bear the weight of her loss, they kneeled to the ground in tears. They lost everything. Their home, their hope. Cullen mournfully looked at Cassandra as she stood by him, the archdemon taking off into the night, everything blown up into flames.

"I am sorry Commander," Cassandra broke the silence. "Nothing could have prepared us for that attack." Cullen heard her voice crack.

"The fault is mine, Seeker. I told h-"

"Stop Cullen..." Cassandra interrupted. "There is hope and there will be hope that she will come back. Maker watch over her. For all our sakes. Let us find camp for the night."

Nothing anyone did or said, could have changed Cullen's mood. The weather was abysmal. The campfire too small for the amount of people they were. Stops were made to patch Roderick's wound. A certain death ahead of him. And for the rest of them as well.

They had travelled for hours. The cold was going to kill them tonight if they didn't find a camp large enough to host the townspeople.

A soldier who was marching ahead came running back. Heaving while speaking, cheeks flushed. "S-Ser, I have found a campsite, up ahead. We c...can station there." He was bent over, trying to catch his breath.

"Thank you. Everyone, head north! We will camp for the night." Cullen was now helping the young man, called Cole, in carrying Chancellor Roderick who seemed to have lost consciousness.

"It will not be long now," Cole mentioned with an eerie voice, "He is about to die."

"You don't know that for sure." Cullen said

"He speaks to me, he is welcoming it when the Herald comes back. He will wait for her to come back." Cole looked at Cullen, his blue eyes lifeless but reassuring.

"I wait for her to return as well…" Was all Cullen could muster.

"She will, I promise." Cullen looked back at Cole, more seriously. His mouth agape, something about him...he felt like he was telling the truth. That he knew. What an odd man. A sudden warmth panged at his heart. _She will make it._

The soldiers set up camp in a matter of an hour, the embers were burning, warming the townspeople. A makeshift infirmary was set up. Everyone who was capable, was helping the wounded. Adan was missing...one of many people they lost in the attack.

Josephine sat next to Cullen, silence befell them. "I am very sorry Commander, this must not be easy…" She began to talk. _Had everyone noticed, he may have a thing for her…?_

Rather than argue, he said "thank you, Josephine."

"She was a very brave wom-" Josephine stopped herself. Her eyes tearing.

"Was?" Cullen looked back at her, he shook his head in disagreement. "Maker, no...not _was_... _is_." He reassured her.

"Is." She corrected herself, with a small smile and got back up to talk to Leliana.

Cullen got up and decided to take a walk. He stared into the distance. Between the trees, he was imagining her walking towards him. With a smile and he would hold her and never let her go. He could picture it so vividly. Her brown locks disheveled, her blue eyes brighter than the moon itself. Walking, towards him. Waiting to be held. Saved.

Cullen snapped out of it when he actually saw a shadow in the distance, holding at their sides.  
"MAKER! IT'S HER!" Cullen yelled, as loud as he had ever yelled before.

Cassandra rushed to where had Cullen had stopped. "Maker...Cull-"

Without another word, Cullen met her halfway. The Herald fell into his arms. Mustering as much of a smile as she possibly could. "My savior." She laughed with a bit of effort, coughing. _Maker, she still put an effort into making a joke at a moment like this._ She lost consciousness.

Cullen carried her into his arms, she was light, very light, and freezing, her lips had turned a bluish color. He thought to kiss them. _A little restraint_ , he thought. He pushed a hair off her face and walked towards the camp. Cassandra was talking but he ignored it all, his eyes focused on her. She was alive, _I must protect her_. The townspeople lined up, kneeling to greet her, the survivor. Cries of joy were heard from everyone. She was otherworldly. There was no doubt about it. Cullen had so many questions. He had so many things to say to her, could he even muster the courage. Yes, he must. The Maker meant for this to happen, for her to come back. He was sure of it. He laid her down next to the burning embers of the brightest fire. He touched her face ever so gently, making sure she was comfortable, hoping nobody noticed. He was drowning out everyone around him, this moment was all about her. Every moment from now on, will be about her. _What a troublesome life to live_ , he thought.

Everyone had gathered around her. Hoping to catch a glimpse of the survivor. "Let her breathe!" Cullen snarled. "Let her rest." He now said, more calmly, catching himself.

Mother Giselle now walked up to Cullen, "I will watch over her, you have much to discuss." She ushered her head towards Leliana, Cassandra and Josephine who seemed to have been arguing. _How could they argue at such a time_ , he thought to himself.

"Thank you." He said while giving her one last look, hesitating, second guessing if he should leave her side.

"I will care for her." She repeated, reassuring him, while nodding.

_

"What would you have me tell them? This wasn't what we asked them to do!" Cullen can be heard yelling through the camp.

"We cannot simply ignore this, we must find a way!" Cassandra yelled back.

"And who put you in charge?" Cullen lifted his hands in anger, knowing he probably shouldn't have said that. His eyes gazing towards the tent the Herald was sleeping in. "We need a consensus or we have nothing!"

Josephine got in the middle of Cullen and Cassandra, her hands out. "Please we must use reason!" She pleaded.

"I can't come from nowhere!" Cullen continued, in anger.

"She didn't say it could!" Now Leliana, chirped in, adding fuel to the fire.

"ENOUGH! This is getting us nowhere!" Cassandra belted, silencing them all.

They heard stirring behind them, the Herald was awake. Cullen stepped forward, wanting to help her. He restrained. They stared in awe.

Mother Giselle had began to sing. Everyone else, chanted in unison.

"Shadows fall and hope has fled

Steel your heart, the dawn will come

The night is long and the path is dark

Look to the sky for one day soon

The dawn will come

The Shepherd's lost and his home is far

Keep to the stars, the dawn will come

The night is long and the path is dark

Look to the sky for one day soon

The dawn will come

Bare your blade and raise it high

Stand your ground, the dawn will come

The night is long and the path is dark

Look to the sky for one day soon

The dawn will come."

By the end of the song, everyone was kneeling before the Herald. Cullen hung his head low, however, his eyes never wavered from hers. What he would do to be at her side... 


	9. Chapter 9

Cullen can see from the corner of his eye, the Herald Speaking to Solas, the Apostate Elf. She looked healthy and ready to move. _How remarkable...the strength that woman has._ Cullen looked back at the other advisors, still contemplating on which direction to head. This time, with less arguing. The presence of the Herald's wake had calmed down, at least for the moment.

The Herald walked back to them with enthusiasm. "Solas knows of a place, through the mountain pass, over there." She pointed far into the distance, the night still dark.

"Do you trust him?" Leliana asked, staring back at Solas.

"I-uh, yes. Unless there is another lead you have to go on?" The Herald replied smartly. Knowing there were no other options.

Cassandra and Cullen breathed heavy sighs and nodded in unison.

"How far?" Cassandra asked, expecting the worst.

"About half a day's walk, if we move now, we shall be there before sundown."

"A long walk for those injured." Cullen replied. Pointing at the tents, which were filled with bleeding mages. Chancellor Roderick, his body lay still. Dead, most probably. Cole no longer hovered his body.

"Well we can't stay here. They'll freeze to death, we need to keep them moving." The Herald seemed confident in her response.

"She's right Commander. The soldiers can help carry the wounded." Cassandra agreed.

"How does Solas know of this place?" Cullen's interest piqued, the land too barren to have been plotted on any map.

"They call it Skyhold, as he told me. Would you like me to go get him?" The Herald sensed Cullen's hesitance.

"Y-yes, that would be best. For such a long journey it's best we know as much as possible and plan accordingly." Cullen could no longer take any risks, not when her-so many people's lives were at stake.

"Understood." The herald now scurried off, Solas in tow.

"Skyhold or Tarasyl'an, " Solas began, knowing they would ask him questions, "is an ancient elven fortress located in a stretch of the Frostback Mountains near the Dales. Ownership has changed many a hands."

"How sure are you that it is no longer occupied?" Cullen asked seriously.

"Positive." Solas reassured him. However he noticed hesitation in his demeanor. "It's last known inhabitants had abandoned it. My studies have allowed me to be right. It is an important elven site, after all." He ended with a smile.

Cullen didn't like approaching situations blindly. But they were right. There were no better options. "Very well. Thank you for your information Solas." He tilted his head in acknowledgment and appreciation. "Gather the supplies and troops. We will leave as soon as possible."

Everyone hustled to gather their things, some in frustration and others annoyance but mostly in exhaustion. The journey was tiresome, the blizzards unwavering. Many had collapsed, however, the soldiers carried the burden of more than their own body weight. The sun was up in no time. Many townspeople asked for rest. They hadn't stopped for long. Reassuring them that the walk would bring them shelter, the sooner, the better. Some trailed behind but not for long as the mountainous peaks were drawing to a split. They could feel how close they were. The weather calmed, the clouds wavered and a burst of sunlight shone through the massive mountain path. The Herald and Solas ran up ahead. They stopped in their tracks, a breath of cold air exhaled from their mouths. They looked at each other in unison and Cullen couldn't help to notice they were smirking. The Herald looked behind her and her smile widened. Cullen felt a pang in his heart. The cold air knocked out of him while staring at her. A sudden warmth hit his chest. _They've made it._ He joined them at the top of the mountain's peak.

A beautiful and immense fortress was laid bare. Just for them. Cullen couldn't help but laugh. The elven mage was right. Stone walls so high, unreachable to any beast, man, or archdemon...hopefully.

The Herald looked over at Solas, the other companions had joined them on the peak. Taking turns in their first impressions.

"Thank you Solas." The Herald left her arm on his shoulder. Cullen within eye and earshot, stared in awe. He longed for her touch. Solas cheeks flushed, hopefully from the cold air.

"Fit for a mage. Don't you say?" Solas chuckled. She smiled in return.

" _Mages…_ " Cullen muttered under his breath. His moment was ruined.

"Seems a little wobbly..." Sera was overheard saying, facing Blackwall.

"Seems more wibbly to me than anything." Blackwall replied, pointing at the falling rubble.

"Nothing a few renovations can't fix. I will send word." Josephine muttered, scribbling notes.  
"NIce and all, this staring business. How say we walk on over instead of gawking from a distance then?" Dorian smartly retorted, ruffling Cullen's hair as he walked by, Winking at him. Cullen shook his head in annoyance and smoothed his hair. _Was he flirting with me?  
_  
Iron Bull slid down the mountain's path. "Last one to the Tavern is a rotten rogue."

"Who said there's a Tavern?" Sera ran behind him and started giggling.

"The Qunari have a knack of smelling alcohol, well...at least I do…c'mon Cole" The Iron Bull's voice trailed off to the bottom of the pass as the others followed suit.

"I don't drink." Cole spoke softly, his hat flapping in the wind as he tried to keep up with the Qunari.

"Weirdo!" Sera exclaimed. Their shadows now barely visible.

The Herald chuckled and followed suit. "Hey! Wait for me! I almost died today! I need a drink!" She playfully said, losing her footing.

Cullen managed to grab hold of her before she slipped, holding onto her waist with both hands. "I-uh...sorry." He instinctually loosed his grip and almost let go of her.

The Herald blushed. She balled her fist and pummeled him in the chest plate. "Let go of me, silly." She noticed his grip on her lingered too long. She managed to look around and lo and behold everyone was staring at the two of them.

"No." Cullen said softly, barely a whisper.

"No?" She repeated. Her eyes widened. Their gaze deepened.

"You're coming with me." Cullen confidently threw the Herald over his shoulder and followed her companions to the bottom of the mountain. A few of the soldiers whistled at them. Cullen's cheeks a deep shade of magenta. The Herald resisted, smacking the back of his armor and flailing her legs. "You're making this quite hard for me, Herald." Cullen said, almost losing his footing.

"That's my job." She giggled in protest.

"I noticed." Cullen said, while clearing his throat.

"Are templars always so stubborn?" She continued to squirm under his arm.

"Former," He corrected her, "are mages always this weightless?" He playfully jabbed in response.

"It's the light armor," she joked, "also...I haven't eaten in awhile."

"We shall change that…" Cullen smiled, knowing that the Herald couldn't see. They made it to the base of the mountain without another word or a hit of protest.


	10. Chapter 10

Skyhold's walls remained fortified, however, laid to waste. Much had to be done to restore it to a working order. What walls Cullen thought were large, were doubled that up and close. The stone bridge was barely walkable, the doors were left ajar. Sighs of awe and relief emanated from every person walking thru its gates. They all stood in unison, staring at the vast space before them. Everything they needed, what Haven could ever aspire to be.

Solas stared in wonder, looking back at the Herald whose feet had finally hit ground. He gave Cullen a slightly disdained look. "This is the place where a force waits to hold it. This the place the Inquisition can build...grow. Be their guide."

From behind Cullen, Cassandra, Leliana and Josephine ushered him over as the Herald and Solas continued to speak, no longer within earshot. The rest of the townspeople, scattered off enthusiastically, searching through every nook and cranny.

"Be careful out there!" Cullen warned them. "We don't know what lurks in these castles halls!"

"Commander…" Cassandra begun, "before we set up here, we must make a decision. About the Herald." She clarified.

"A leader is what we need, a voice of reason for the chaos to come." Leliana chimed in, her raven landed on her extended arm.

"I will not put her in danger's path once more. Has she not been through enough?" Cullen said looking back at the Herald, somewhat solemnly. He breathed a heavy sigh.

"This is only the beginning. We have much to overcome Commander, with this space, we can be well fortified. Gain the army we hoped to achieve. She came to us for a reason. We can help her." Cassandra's lip twitched to a half smile.

Cullen walked a few steps away, the cold breath emanating from his mouth. His hand smoothing the back of his head. "I trust in her abilities. If anyone can win this-against that abomination, it's her."

Josephine piped in happiness, perhaps unexpected in response. "Very reasonable Commander, with this consensus, I shall report to our allies. Tell them where we will station and ask for help."

"The people believe in her, thinking she came back from the dead. What she has gone through is no small feat. What she has been through...is otherworldly. Everyone will agree to this, I assure you. This is the best course of action for our future." Cassandra said, now walking away. The discussion was now over.

"If she accepts." Leliana simply added, now following Cassandra.

Cullen walked around the fortress, looking for Ser Rylen and found him lingering in the bottom part of the courtyard where medics had placed makeshift infirmary tents, caring for the wounded.

"Ah Rylen, may we set up here for the moment? There is much to cover. I need a list of names of who are joining us here. And who we have…" his voice cracked slightly, "...lost." Cullen added. "I need guard rotations established, and scout for a location for the armory.".

"Ser." Rylen replied, his hand over heart and scurried off.

"Commander!" Leliana beckoned him, from the top of the stairs. He followed her voice and they were led through an extravagant and dilapidated hall. Solas informed me of a Peace Tree which was once located here. One he told us, might help us. I believe I have found it…"Leliana smirked.

"H-how would he…"

" _Elves_." She smirked while ushering him thru a wooden door, leading to another hallway. "Here." They were stopped before a magnificent red door, double their height.

Cullen couldn't help but run his gloved fingers on the door's etchings. He pushed them open. Before them, a beautiful and sunny room. Overrun by wild plants. But what laid in the middle…" _Maker's Breath_...is that…?" He spoke in a whisper.

"Oh yes." She said excitedly."This place has come prepared for us." In the middle of the extravagant room. The root of a massive tree seemed cut in half and laid on it, was a stone slab. A map of Thedas etched into it. "A living tree was once a symbol of peace between two forgotten factions. Solas has informed me that before the first stones of Skyhold's foundations were laid, the tree was cut down, slabbed, and polished to serve as a massive war table. The Peace Tree." Cullen had never seen Leliana smile as wide as she did.

Josephine walked in, jotting down more notes, eyes in paper. "I heard some-" She stopped in her tracks and lifter her nose from her pen. Her face in shock. "I cannot move my legs."

Leliana and Cullen chuckled in response. "Fit for a Commander, Ambassador and Spymaster." Leliana retorted.

Cullen traced his fingers now into the etchings, hovering over Fereldan. A weak smile across his lips. He couldn't help think of his siblings. They would have no idea that he was here, let alone alive. "To work." Cullen commanded, his tone more serious, reminded of the reality of their situation. He walked back to the courtyard. Leliana and Josephine stayed behind, feeling stares at the back of his head.

Cassandra met Cullen through the hall. "I will have word with the Herald now. Gather the townspeople and the soldiers near the front gates, Commander. Leliana, prepare the sword." Cassandra said peering over the Commander's shoulder. She nodded in agreement and headed down the cobblestone stairs. "I cannot lie and pretend nobody will object as she will become the leader, while being a mage." Cullen cleared his throat. Her eyebrow raised. "But perhaps this is what the Maker intended. She has already led us out of death. I will trust her judgement."

"As will I." Cullen reassured the Seeker. He smiled faintly and headed down the cobblestone steps. The soldiers were scrambling, trying to clean up the area they were situated while others were making a wooden table for the Commander's reports. "Soldiers," Cullen began, speaking confidently, "today is the day we have an official leader. Trust in her. Let her guide you and we will help her in her adventure and defeat anything that comes across. Your training has served you well. Maker guide you on this perilous journey. Fight for her, for your friends, for your families. Let us work together in success and let her be the shining hope to defeat anything that comes across our paths."

The soldiers who were were quietly listening, knelt in front of the Commander and yelled out in unison. "SER!" They placed hand over heart. The sound of clinking armor resonated through the wild. They then proceeded to stand as the Herald was walking up the cobblestone steps with Cassandra. Leliana met with them halfway, still and sword in hand. Cullen could not overhear their conversation, however, he noticed a look of confusion as they stood opposite Leliana, offering the Inquisition's sword. He couldn't help but notice how adorable she'd looked, her hair was still slightly dishevelled. Her pale face still tinged in pink from the cold air. The Herald, looked at the sword a brief moment, then picking it up. It slightly wobbled in her hand, probably heavier than she expected. She stared at the glistening steel and spun around to address everyone. Josephine giggled in excitement next to Cullen.

"Have our people been told?!" Cassandra bellowed from the steps.

"They have. And soon, the world." Josephine spoke through smiling lips.

"Commander, will they follow?" Cassandra continued, staring at Cullen now.

Cullen started pacing back and forth between the soldiers. "Inquisition! WIll you follow?"  
The crowd of soldiers cheered, their fists pumped into the air ecstatically. "Will you fight?" He continued, lifting his hands in the air. The soldiers cheered louder. "Will we triumph?" He concluded. The soldiers started clinking their armor, continuing to cheer. "Your leader. Your Herald. Your _Inquisitor_!" Cullen unsheathed his sword pointing it at their new Inquisitor as soldiers rumbled in agreeance.

The mage Inquisitor lifted the sword in triumph high into the air, cutting through the sounds of cheering. Slicing the sky.

Cassandra and Leliana smiled while looking at Cullen who nodded in their direction. He then looked over at Josephine who was cheering as loud as the townspeople."Hell Yeah!" She yelled, noticing that Cullen was now watching her intently. She raised her hand up to her mouth, noticing that she was being watch and her cheeks flushed in embarrassment. Cullen couldn't help but smile at her change of character.

Cullen, Leliana, Josephine and their new Inquisitor gathered round at the entrance of the main hall, together in unison. Walking confidently and with purpose.

"So this is where it begins." Cullen spun around staring at the high ceilings and shattered glass.

"It began in the courtyard," Leliana corrected him, "this is where we turn that promise into action."

"But what do we do?" Josephine looked up at the Inquisitor for guidance. "We know nothing of this Corypheus except that he wanted your mark."

The Inquisitor stopped in her tracks. Staring at the green glowing mark etched into her palm. Maker...Cullen wished it hadn't pained her.

"Corypheus wishes to restore Tevinter. Is this a prelude to war with the Imperium?" She asked, looking to the others for advice. Her gaze lingered to Cullen.

"I get the feeling we're dealing with extremists." _Hoping_ , he thought. "Not the vanguard of a true invasion.

"Tevinter is not the Imperium of a thousand years ago…" Josephine added, "from what I understand, what Corypheus aims to restore...no longer exists." Cullen couldn't help but think of Dorian and his thoughts. Hoping he would be able to learn from him about the Imperium.

"Corypheus said he wanted to enter the Black CIty, that this would make him a God." The Inquisitor continued.

"It seems he is willing to tear this world apart to reach the next. It won't matter if he's wrong." Leliana said, her tone slightly concerned.

Cullen looked over at the Spymaster. "What if he's not wrong? If he finds some other way into the Fade."

"Then he gains the power he seeks," Leliana sighed, "and unleashes catastrophe upon us all."

"That dragon we saw above Haven, could it really be an Archdemon? What would that mean?" The Inquisitor asked.

It would be a beginning to another Blight." Leliana said ignoring Cullen's groan of protest from behind her.

"We've seen no other Darkspawn other than Corypheus himself." Josephine reminded them. "Perhaps it is not an Archdemon at all...but something...different?"

"Whatever it is, it's dangerous." Cullen said, the Inquisitor nodded in agreeance. "Commanding such a creature gives Corypheus and advantage we cannot ignore." Cullen couldn't help but think of the creature breathing his fiery breath on Haven. His thoughts wandered… _.she almost died..._

"Do you believe we're safe here? The walls are in pretty bad sh-." The inquisitor pointed out.

"Safer than Haven." Cullen interrupted. "The soldiers have been ordered to rebuild the castles walls and any lingering damages. Guards will be put up on rotation on the castle's entrance, watchtowers and throughout the castle." Cullen couldn't take anymore chances for another impending attack. On her especially. Not while he was around.

"I will send word to the nobles for fabrics, furniture, and cakes." Josephine quirped.

Leliana shook her head. "Oh Josie. I will send my agents ahead, Inquisitor. To scout the area and for supplies."

"I know someone who can help us against Corypheus." A husky voice came from the distance, Varric had his arms folded, listening to the whole conversation undetected. "Everyone acting all inspirational jogged my memory...so I sent a message to an old friend. She's crossed paths with Corypheus before and may know more about what he is doing. She can help." He added, confident in his response.

"I'm always looking for new allies," the Inquisitor smiled, "introduce me."

Varric wearily looked behind him, slightly suspiciously. As if being watched. "Parading around might cause a fuss. It's better for you to meet privately, on the battlements." He said in a hushed tone. Leliana and Josephine looked on suspiciously. "Trust me...it's complicated." He then raised his hands in annoyance and walked off to his post.

"Well then," Josephine cut the silence, "we stand ready to move on both of these concerns."

"On your order, Inquisitor." Cullen said with a respectful tone.

"I know one thing, if Varric has brought who I think he has...Cassandra is going to kill him." Leliana added. 


	11. Chapter 11

Cullen had spent the next day organizing the troops further. He went over extensive training sessions as their soldiers had grown exponentially. Many had heard of the new Inquisitor, her feats and wanted to fight for their cause against the chaos that spread across the continent of Thedas. Clerics, soldiers, blacksmiths, stablemen, merchants even, started helping the Inquisition. Cullen hadn't seen her since yesterday. Perhaps she slept in, exhausted from the previous day's events but he hardly doubted it.

Cullen had heard of the many soldiers from Haven started to gossip on the barracks during their rest. "Did you see the way he held her at the waist?" One soldier said to another mimicking the action, almost falling off his chair from laughter.

Cullen caught wind of the conversation and ignored them completely, feeling slightly embarrassed.

One other soldier facing him was making kissing noises, "Oooh Inquisitor, you naughty mage." He could barely muster to breath to talk from laughing so hard.

Cullen had tried hard to focus on his working but it proved difficult to do so. What was he kidding.. _.she would not have time for him before...she was the Inquisitor...she would definetly not have time for him now. I don't think she'd have it in her to be interested in a former Templar_...one who was so distrustful of mages...I'm sure word has spread of his former actions.

The soldiers continued to make fun of Cullen and the thought of him not being able to fully realize or express his own feelings agitated. He shot them a scornful look with the side of his eyes. They realized they had been heard and they stopped talking immediately, straightening themselves off and heading back to work. Cullen needed his own space. He couldn't handle the thought of constantly being surrounded by them any longer than he had to. Hopefully the space he was promised was closed to being prepared for him.

Behind him, the soldiers who were making fun of him just a moment ago, scurried to the gates and stood still. Hand over heart. "Inquisitor!" They exclaimed, one cleared his throat.

"Hello." The Inquisitor said sweetly, walking through the front gates, and not alone. She was with another woman. Another mage. The noble type as her fabrics would imply. Her nose was turned up and she walked more gracefully than the Inquisitor, as if taught to do so. _Definitely Orlesian_ , Cullen thought.

The woman seemed full of grace and disdain at the same type, looking at her surroundings. "Definitely not the sort of place I'm used to." A tone of disgust as she stared at the piles of wood next to Cullen's makeshift table.

The Inquisitor laughed it off apologetically, giving a sincere look to Cullen as they walked towards him. She muttered the word sorry, while the other mage wasn't looking.

"Cu-Commander," The Inquisitor began, "Meet Vivienne, this is the Enchanter of the Imperial Court of Orlais. I had...the pleasure of meeting her in Val Royeaux and she has come to aid our Inquisition. Lady Vivienne, Cullen here is one of my most trusted advisors here." She ended with a smile, towards Cullen alone.

"Charmed." Vivienne looked from under her nose at Cullen's garb.

Cullen, for appearances, kept a straight face, "The pleasure is mine Lady Vivienne." He bowed courteously, but kept his eyes on her. A powerful force, for sure.

"Ah, a Templar bowing to a mage. My...have times changed." Vivienne walked by and proceeded through the fortress.

" _Former_." Cullen snarled through gritted teeth. Hoping she didn't hear him.

The Inquisitor tried to keep up with Vivienne as she looked around the fortress. "Where will my quarters be, dear?" Cullen could still hear their conversation from the bottom of the cobbled stairs.

"I-uh-well...I will go see if Josephine has prepared them for you. You may wait here for the moment." The Inquisitor rushed off through the hall, in no doubt searching for the Ambassador... _Maker...now she has to keep up appearances_...

The fire in Cullen's stomach yearned to go tell off the new mage. He paced back and forth. And hurriedly stepped up the stairs, two at a time.

"Former." He repeated, this time she had heard him.

"Excuse you?" She looked up from her nose.

"I am a former Templar," He clarified, "I am working here as an advisor to the Inquisitor. I do not seek your approval, only that of hers." He said confidently, hopefully not overstepping his boundaries.

Instead, Vivienne smiled. "It seems you have no patience for nobility, young Commander...or The Game."

Cullen tilted his head in slight confusion.

"Oh have I confused you, poor boy. I have not come here to seek the approval of _former_ Templars. Oh...how the Orlesians would eat you right up, with those chiseled cheeks, hardened jaw and disheveled hair." Her hand raised as if to caress his cheek. Cullen backed off slowly as the Inquisitor marched down the cobbled steps with Josephine in tow. They all stood frozen. "Have you kept him for visual purposes, Inquisitor?" She said gracefully, but with utmost disrespect.

Josephine's mouth parted, a slight gasp.

The Inquisitor couldn't help but laugh. Cullen's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. Anger now flushed his cheeks.

"The Inquisition would be nothing without our Commander." She reassured him, his face softened. "I would not be standing here without him. His work ethic, skill, intelligence and strength have led us here to this moment as have my other advisors and as the soldiers and townspeople have given aid. His visuals," she repeated, "are merely an added bonus." She winked in his direction. His heart and head started to spin… _did she_ …

"Come Lady Vivienne, your quarters are awaiting you." Josephine muttered, now impressed at the Inquisitor's response, she ushered a hand towards her and led her through the hall.

"Later, Commander." The Inquisitor bowed and tilted her head with a half-smile and tried to catch up with the others, leaving Cullen alone, still frozen in the moment.

 _Maker...what an amazing woman…_

Cullen immersed himself in his work for the rest of the day. Truth be told, he couldn't stop thinking of her. Hoping she would come by to visit him. They haven't had the time for a real conversation between the two of them since Haven. But as it stood now, everyone wanted her attention...for different reasons than his own. His selfish needs he tried to waver, keeping himself busy. He pushed away any unprofessional thoughts. _Keep focus, Cullen_.

He rallied the soldiers, "Send more men to scout the area...we need to know what's out there." Cullen saying, pointing at his map before him.

"Yes Ser." Two female soldiers took off without another word.

"Commander," a funny looking man came up from behind him, "Soldiers have been assigned temporary quarters."

"Very good, I'll need an update on the armory." Cullen said now looking at the odd-looking soldier.

The soldier lingered.

"Now!" Cullen repeated, wondering why he was still standing there awkwardly.  
Cullen felt a presence, a slight graze of a hand on his back. The Inquisitor. _Finally…_

 _"_ We set up the best we could at Haven," Cullen began talking, ignoring what had happened with Vivienne just before. This conversation needed to be had. "But we couldn't prepare for an Archdemon or whatever that was." He started smoothing the back of his head, nervous. Couldn't look at the Inquisitor straight in the eye. "With some warning...we might have-"

"Do you ever sleep?" The Inquisitor enquired.

Cullen sighed, "If Corypheus strikes again, we may not be able to withdraw." He clenched his fists at the edge of the table while studying his reports. "...and I wouldn't want to. We must be ready. Work on Skyhold is underway, guard rotations established, we should have everything on course within the week." His tone seemed much more hopeful. "We will not run from here, Inquisitor."

"How many were lost in Haven?" She asked solemnly.

Cullen shook his head slightly, "Most of our people made it to Skyhold. It could have been worse…" _Definitely worse...we could have lost you._..he thought. "Morale was low, but has improved greatly since you accepted the role as Inquisitor."

"Inquisitor Trevelyan, it sounds odd...don't you think?" The Inquisitor asked.

"Not at all." Cullen said seriously. He meant every word.

"Is that the official response?" She asked jokingly.

Cullen laughed. "I suppose it is. But it's the truth." He said sincerely, now staring into her eyes. "We needed a leader and you have proven yourself."

"Thank you, Cullen." The Inquisitor said earnestly. Voice as soft as velvet. He couldn't help at smile at the words she says, the way she says it. Her mind seemed deep in thought, silence cut through them. "...Our escape from Haven," she continued, now looking away from his eyes, "it was close." She seemed to have been fidgeting. _Was she...nervous?_ "I am relieved that you-that so many-" she caught herself, "made it out."

"As am I." Cullen spoke softly, only for her ears to hear. He almost lost her, he almost sent her to-they couldn't help but look at each other sadly. The Inquisitor began to walk away. He reached out to grab hold of her wrist, he wrapped his hand around the tiny frail wrist he almost lost and pulled her back. "You stayed behind…" he continued, her eyes in shock, Staring from her wrist to his eyes. "...you could have-" he shook his head in disgust. "I will not allow the events at Haven to happen again...you have my word."

The Inquisitor's mouth parted, still in shock. _Did she...could she...it looked like she had much more to say...Cullen...you're dreaming. Let go of her hand._

He let go of her wrist, gently. It slumped to her side like she had no control over it. She gave Cullen a weak smile, her eyes watery, cheeks flushed pink. He had never seen this side of her before. What he would give to hold her wrist, or hand even more. To have her close to him. Alas, it wouldn-couldn't be possible. She was the Inquisitor. Her responsibilities endless. He didn't want to add to them. Confess his feelings. He hadn't even had much thought put to it himself, everything was instinctual. _How did he feel?_ He missed her when she wasn't around. Angry at himself she almost died. And there she goes walking away from him once more. Not sure if he could handle that.

 __


	12. Chapter 12

_Beval….Farris...Annlise. One by one. Friends, slaughtered in front of him. The order is distorted. Their death, permanent. Confined...the walls were closing in on him...these images repeated over and over, torturing...lingering. What felt like years, maybe minutes. The Hero stood before him, watching...pleading. "You will be okay." She whispered. Can't breathe...the images faded to black._

Cullen woke up panting heavily, sweat dripping down the sides of his temples. He slowly ushered himself back onto his pillow staring at the ceiling, running his hand through his hair. The ceiling had a gaping hole, showing that the moon still stood frozen way off into the distance. A slight breeze passed through the room, Cullen breathed a heavy sigh. Sleeping seemed like the worst part of his day. Perhaps it was easier to just stay awake.

" _Do you ever sleep?"_ The Inquisitor's image passed through his mind.

He wished he didn't need to. Being off lyrium, his dreams had become more vivid. _Perhaps I should go back to taking it,_ he contemplated.

"No." He shook his head softly, muttering under his breath. Nobody can hear his cries at night. He had nobody to comfort him, perhaps that was for the best. The thought occurred to him that he never told the Inquisitor that he no longer took lyrium. He had to tell her, as leader of the Inquisition this could harm her plans. He wondered if Cassandra noticed that the lyrium had started to take a toll on his ability. _Had it?_ Cullen wasn't sure himself. The mental torture was perhaps unnoticed by most. Everyone had enough to worry about as is.

Cullen's mind wandered to Samson. What would he need in the presence of Corypheus. _What could he have offered him? More lyrium? More power?_ Perhaps he would ask the Inquisitor, Dorian, anyone, to look into the matters.

The stars blinked in the night sky. Focusing on them eased Cullen's mind slightly. He reached over to the night table beside him and picked up a piece of yellowing parchment.

"You're not dead. That's something you might have told me.  
Love, Mia"

Short and sweet, Cullen's lip curled at the end. An old letter that he kept safe. She never knew about Haven, she will never find him at Skyhold. Perhaps he should write this time...maybe. He set the letter back down and drifted off to a few more hours of slumber.

_

Cullen woke up more alert, breathing in the cold air. He slowly put on his armor then headed down the ladder and a soldier was awaiting him at the base.

"Are your quarters to your liking, Ser?" The soldier asked respectfully, looking dead ahead. Avoiding his eye contact.

"Yes. Quite." Cullen said simply, examining the new constructed desk before him.

"About the roof, Ser...would you like me to-" The soldier's voice wavered.

"No. Leave it." Cullen's head turned quickly to the soldier. His face serious.

"Very well," the soldier cleared his throat, "we had your table constructed with the remnants of wood throughout Skyhold, Bloodstone as per your request and Royale Sea Silk, courtesy of...ahem...Mr. Pavus, Ser."

"Dorian?" Cullen asked, a look of confusion upon his face, now touching the fabric over the desk.

"Ah-um...yes. He also asked for me to relay you a message, Commander."

"And what exactly does Mr. Pavus have to relay to me?" Cullen said, now eyeing the soldier who seemed to be uncomfortable.

"He wishes t-t- to tell you that...R-royale Sea Silk is not the softest thing you can find in all of Thedas…" The soldier blushed intensely. "He asked me to wink at you, S-Ser but with all due respect...I hope you understand." He scurried off, avoiding any other eye contact with the Commander.

" _Oh Sweet Maker_ …" Cullen said, clasping his forehead in embarrassment.

Cullen's mind wandered at how the soldiers would gossip in the barracks about this whole situation. He marched angrily, vehemently looking for him. The snickers of passing soldiers reaching his ears as they flushed deep crimson. He headed into the hall where long tables were now set up. Many of the Inquisitor's companions sitting and talking amongst each other.

"Looking for me, are you?" A velvety voice said behind him. Dorian's expression amused, his arms folded as he was leaning against a wall. Cullen spun around, his face stern. "Yes, yes, I know what you're going to say. Join me for breakfast? I heard it's for champions...or commanders." He added playfully, now taking a seat at the table next to Varric.

Cullen wordlessly complied while giving him a disdained look. Angrily shoving food into his plate before him.

"What's with you two?" Varric said, sitting in between them, chewing on a piece of sausage, sensing awkwardness.  
"Our dear Commander," Dorian began, holding a biscuit in his hand, "needs to have a little more fun. Don't you think so Varric?"

Cullen snarled. "Of course you both would agree."

"General Uptight." Sera giggled while shoving a huge forkful of potatoes in her mouth.

All three of the companions laughed heartily.

Cullen's ears flushed red in anger as he stood up from his chair.

"Leaving already Commander?" A quiet voice asked from behind him.

Cullen turned his head and noticed the Inquisitor in casual garb. He couldn't remember the last time she had dressed so casually. He looked upon the table, the others still smiling. The Inquisitor pulled a chair next to Cullen and began filling herself some food.

"Perhaps not anymore." Dorian replied smartly, as Cullen sat back down. "We were just telling our dear Commander that he perhaps let loose and have a bit more fun." Dorian smiled widely.

"I agree." The Inquisitor smiled lovingly in his direction. "Can't be serious all the time can we?" She said while lifting a potato into her mouth, her grin widened.

"I..uh-" Cullen stammered, her response unexpected.

"A little raven told me you enjoy chess Commander?" Dorian's eyebrow raised.

Cullen finally gave a weak smile, somewhat forced. "I-uh- I do, actually."

"How very Orlesian of you." Dorian laughed, while playing with his food. "Perhaps we should play sometime?" He asked sincerely.

"I'd pay to see that." Varric laughed.

"That sounds nice." the Inquisitor reassured him, a slight touch on his thigh. Her warm touch sent electricity through his legs. Hopefully nobody noticed the sudden jolt his body felt.

"Perhaps." Cullen agreed, nodding his head.

"Did you enjoy my gift to you Commander?" Dorian asked sinisterly. Now changing subjects, a smirk etched on his lips.

"Oh! What did you get Cullen?" The Inquisitor asked, her face came closer to his.  
Cullen groaned in response.

"I gave him fabric." Dorian simply said. "For his desk." He clarified. "From my personal wares."

Vivienne overheard the conversation, now walking by the long table. "I'm sure one of the highest quality, as I've noticed from Dorian's personal style of course." She smiled and continued to walk by gracefully.

Dorian laughed. "You are lucky to have the two of the best dressed mages here Inquisitor." Tilting his head to Vivienne.

"That I am, and that is a very thoughtful gift, don't you say Commander?" The Inquisitor playfully smiled between the two of them.

"Y-yes, thank you Dorian." Cullen said through gritted teeth. Feeling embarrassed.

"I've heard you've received many gifts from admirers, dear Inquisitor?" Dorian seriously asked, eyebrow raised. His attention now focused on her.

"I-uh-yes." She said embarrassed. A flash of jealousy panged Cullen.

"OOOOO, did you get some fancy knickers, or were they the lacy sort?" Sera giggled. Varric's eyes widened.

"No knickers." She laughed, while eyeing Cullen. "Jewellry mainly. Loads of letters. Her cheeks flushed as she looked back down at her food.

Cullen sat up from his seat, unable to hear more. "There is plenty of work to do. I must go." He stormed off to his office.

"Bye Curly!" Varric yelled out from behind him.

Cullen tried to slam his door from behind it but something had stopped it from closing. He spun around and Dorian's head was poking in. "Get out, mage!" Culled yelled.

"My, my, did I strike a nerve?" Dorian slipped in, closing the door behind him now.

"What do you want from me, Dorian?" Cullen's tone of voice lowered, hoping not to be overhead by the guardsmen.

"I am simply trying to help." Dorian's smile lowered.

"How might you be doing that?" Cullen argued.  
"I'm pushing yo-"

"Pushing me to what? Insanity? My nightmares do th-" Cullen stopped himself before he could finish his sentence. Cullen rubbed his hands through his hair furiously.

Dorian noticed the hurt in his voice. "Pushing you out of your comfort zone." He concluded.

"Do you not think me constantly being surrounded by mages does that enough?" Cullen asked, his tone serious, somewhat malicious.

"Ah! I see...pardon my presence" Dorian said solemnly and bowed apologetically.

"I-I'm sorry...I didn't mean you.." Cullen realized the extent of his words. Sighing heavily.

"No...no I've heard worse, trust me." Dorian smiled weakly. "I simply didn't want you to stand idle as the Inquisitor's attention is constantly guided elsewhere. Do not think work will get in the way of matters of the heart."

Cullen's demeanor changed instantly. He gripped the edges of the table and took a deep breath. His face softened. "You are right."

"I'm what?" Dorian repeated.

"You're right." Cullen said softly.

"I heard you the first time," Dorian smiled widely, "I just liked hearing it again. Not everyday you hear a templar say that to a mage." Cullen laughed weakly. " _Former_." Dorian continued, reading his mind.

"Thank you, Dorian." Cullen said sincerely, gazing into his eyes.

"Until our chess game, Commander." Dorian tilted his head in his direction and backed away, leaving Cullen to his thoughts. 


	13. Chapter 13

Cullen woke up the next morning in the usual heavy sweat. He kept his eyes to the blue sky above him, thankfully not facing the side where the Breach first appeared. He got ready in his usual Commander garb provided by Josephine since the beginning of his acceptance. He never missed the heavier armor that the Templar Order had given, yet he kept it as a memento of him serving at the trunk at the foot of his bed. He made his way down the ladder and as always a soldier was waiting with his report for the beginning of his day. This time, the matter more serious. He stared down at the parchment on the other side of his desk and stared at the soldier.

"I believe this is…" Cullen began, his voice low.

"Yes, Ser. The names of the people we lost in Haven. My apologies." The soldier's gaze to the door opposite him. "I will see you for training, Ser." He marched off, leaving Cullen a much wanted moment alone.

Cullen slumped into his chair. Hand on his forehead. Breathing a deep sigh. He knew all these people personally, most people coming up to him, commending him on his work. Grateful for his presence. He couldn't help but feel a pang of guilt. If he had only acted sooner, saved more. It made him hate Corypheus and Samson more. He was looking forward to the day that their lives wouldn't be for waste. That they would be avenged and he would do anything to do that, even if it meant keeping nice with the mages, though some still shot him distrustful looks as he walked by them. He hadn't cared. He was there to aid them, the Inquisitor, their cause. He was part of something bigger Thedas had ever seen. He ought to hand this over to Leliana, she had hoped to give those lost a proper ceremony, since the bodies were left submerged in Haven. Cullen couldn't dare think of that moment any longer. He rolled the parchment into his coat and headed through the battlements and by the hall, where most people were enjoying their breakfast.

"Hey Cullen!" The Iron Bull bellowed from his seat. "Grab a plate?" He asked, viciously tearing off a piece of ham with his sharpened teeth.

"N-no, thank you." Cullen said dismissively, head still hung low.

"More for me, then." He laughed while taking another big bite.

He turned to the right and entered a circular room, now occupied by Solas. He spent all his time in there, it seemed. Cullen went straight for the stairs to his left, ignoring Solas' gaze at the back of his head. He carefully went up each step, hoping not to run into anyone else on his way to Leliana.

He noticed several bookcases to his left, smelling of elfroot and parchment and saw Dorian in his chair, reading. _Please don't say anything, please don't say anything_ , Cullen pleaded in silence.

"Good Morning Commander." Dorian simply said, his voice smaller and less exuberant than his usual. His nose still dug into his book.

"Good Morning Dorian." Cullen reciprocated, his steps quickening. He noticed many unfamiliar faces, all of them mages. Near the other set of stairs he had to take. He smiled respectfully, some reciprocated and some turned away in disgust. Cullen looked at them from the corner of his eye.

He finally reached the last set of stairs. _Why did she have to be all the way up here._

"So I can overlook everything." Leliana smiled. Cullen stopped in his tracks. _Did she just read my mind?_

"Yes Ser." A soldier replied, now heading down the stairs Cullen just came from. Cullen realized she had been talking to him. But he wouldn't put it past her if she actually could read minds.

"Ah Commander," Leliana said, her eyes in parchment laid before her. "Report on the Grey Wardens, apparently they are hearing The Calling. I fear they are susceptible to Corypheus' powers…"

"Powerful allies they could have been." His tone solemn.

"It is not too late, the Inquisitor could go and see Commander Clarel, reason with her. During the Fifth Blight, she was one of the Orlesian Grey Wardens King Cailan approached for help, but due to the King's death in the Battle of Ostagar and the sealing of the Fereldan borders after that, she was unable to help against the Blight. She always resented that. Perhaps now is her time to help." Leliana said seriously.

"There will be abominations within their men. To gain their aid, may backfire and hurt our people." Cullen angrily said through gritted teeth.

"That is for the Inquisitor to decide." She said, lips slightly parted. "Varric's friend is Hawke, the former Champion of Kirkwall. You remember her quite clearly I'm sure. Hawke informed the Inquisitor of having an ally among the Grey Wardens, that has more information on the nature of Corypheus and his plans. The Warden ally is currently in hiding, in Crestwood, and the Inquisitor should travel to meet him. Before she makes any rash decisions." She finally stood up from her desk. And noticed the piece of parchment rolled in Cullen's hand. She eyed it intently.

"The people we lost in Haven." Cullen handed it over and turned away. Behind him the Inquisitor was standing. Looking between the two of them. He was wondering how long she had been listening.

"I am sorry." Leliana said, her tone sorrowful.

"As am I." Cullen started heading down the steps, taking one last look at the Inquisitor. __

Cullen headed down to the training session and heard yelling coming from the blacksmith's. He noticed Cassandra violently thrashing the practice dummy while Varric tried to calm her. Hands in the air shielding his face.

"You told me, you couldn't get in contact with her!" Cassandra looked possessed, slashing violently.

"Look! For what it's worth I'm sorry!" Varric dodged one of her wild attacks.

Cullen ran over and got in between them. He pushed them away from each other. "ENOUGH!" He yelled, so loudly that everyone in the courtyard stopped moving and talking.

Cassandra's face softened and dropped her sword to the floor. "Get away from me, prisoner." She spat.

"Alright, alright. I'll give you some space." Varric's hands were in the air and walked off, shaking his head.

"Are you alright?" Cullen asked, now concerned.

"Varric's a snake, Hawke could have been at the Conclave. Jusitinia could've-" She stomped her feet in anger.

"There is nothing we can do about that now. We have the Inquisitor." Cullen reassured her, his hand pressed on her shoulder.

Cassandra sighed heavily, "Give me a moment, Commander." She walked away lazily, back into the blacksmith's.

Cullen rubbed his head in frustration, hand left in his air. He bellowed to the soldiers below, looking over the edge. "Rylen, continue without me today. I'll be in my quarters."

Knight-Captain Rylen looked up and nodded. "Aye Commander."

Cullen made his way back to his office and noticed a woman with shoulder length brown hair staring at his collection of books, laid across his bookcase. She studied them intently on tip-toes and spun around when she heard the click of his door close.

"Inquisitor?" Cullen asked, confused.

"Um...hi...sorry, I didn't mean to pry." The Inquisitor's cheeks flushed in embarrassment. She leaned against his table. Hands on its edges. "Nice table. Dorian does have good taste." She said smiling weakly, pointing at the fabric on top of it.

"Uh-yes...th-thank you." Cullen stood near the door. "I uh-I actually never got the chance to properly thank you for the other day." He spoke softly.

"Oh?" She tilted her head in confusion.

"Lady Vivienne." He smiled. "I got used to mages disliking me on principle. I also don't have much patience for nobility to be quite honest." He studied her features, her eyes widened. Noticing his lingering gaze, she looked away back at the bookcase.

"That's why Josephine is here," she giggled nervously, "and...I've never disliked you on principle."

"Oh…" Cullen was taken aback by her response, "um...thank you." He said sweetly. "Was there something you needed? You couldn't have come to my office to simply stare at my book collection."

"Did you...um...leave anyone behind at Kirkwall?" Her face went blank.

"No. I fear I made few friends there, and my family's in Fereldan." She seemed uneasy with his response, taking a deep breath.

"No one special caught your eye?" She asked, now more confidently.

"Not in Kirkwall." Cullen said, staring deep into her blue eyes. An odd reaction came across her face. _Hurt?_ He thought about what Dorian told him, replaying this moment in his head. _Tell her, tell her now._

They stared at each other for a brief moment, both clearing their throats. The Inquisitor seemed uncomfortable. Cullen rubbed the back of his neck, now looking away.

"Good day, Commander." She smiled weakly as she straightened herself off his desk. However, she froze in front of Cullen. "The door." She laughed, pointing at the door behind him.

"Oh...my apologies…" Cullen realized he had taken all the space to pass through, he inched away, opening the door for her. "By the way," he reminded her, "I think you should go speak to Cassandra before she chops off the head of our dear friend Varric."

She nodded in agreement, "Don't want to lose one of our few sources of laughter in the castle. Though I think Dorian makes up for that…" She walked ahead and spun back around and waved at him with a small smile. Cullen stood still, his hand on the door frame. He raised his hand slowly. He shut the door slowly and rested his head against the harsh wood. He let out a heavy sigh. _You idiot…_

Cullen paced back and forth in his office out of frustration, rubbing his hands through his hair violently. He slumped into his chair and lowered his face onto his desk and noticed his forehead was crumpling a piece of parchment. He shot back up and looked at it, holding it up into the light. It was a letter addressed to him.

 _Dear Cullen,_

 _I have heard news of your escape from Haven. Word of the Inquisition has spread far across Thedas. I found it difficult to locate you. It would be nice if you wrote back to me once in awhile. You left the templars? Are you doing alright? Are you eating? I have so many questions. Please write back to me, I worry about you._

 _Love, Mia_

Cullen groaned in disbelief. "No...no...no...not now." Cullen crumpled the parchment violently and threw it against the wooden door. He pummelled the desk with excessive force. "She doesn't know that's my sister…" He whispered angrily, he now banged his forehead lightly on the edge of his desk. Perhaps he should go tell her. Yes. He must. No. He contemplated stupidly for many moments.

Cullen shot up from his chair and swung his office door violently. He marched around the courtyard, looking for her. A bead of sweat dripping down his temple. He noticed, many of the companions were missing from their post. He headed back up the stairs in the hall. Nowhere to be found. _"No, no, no…"_ Cullen muttered under his breath. He walked towards Josephine's office near the War Table. He swung her door open violently. Leliana was huddled near Josephine's desk. Josephine gasped in fright and Leliana looked up her lips parted. The door hung awkwardly, broken.

"Commander!" Josephine screamed, her eyes in shock., staring between him and her broken door.

"Is she here?" Cullen demanded, sounding demonic. His body heaving, panting heavily.

"She just left through the front gates, to talk to the Grey Wardens." Leliana replied softly, looking at him inquisitively.

"ARGH!" He groaned in protest. The townspeople in the hall went quiet. "Alert me when she gets back...before she gets back." He commanded.

"Of course...Commander." Leliana replied softly.

"I'll be in my office until then." He snarled.

"O-Of course Commander" Josephine answered this time.

Cullen spun around and eyed Josephine's door. Noticed it was hanging off its hinges. "My apologies…" He said more softly, and marched off back to his quarters.

Josephine's tiny voice squeaked from behind him. Cullen couldn't make out what she had said nor what anyone had attempted to say on his way back to his office. Everyone stared at Cullen up and down. Some with a look of terror, some with disgust, but he couldn't care less about any of these people at the moment.

Cullen angrily barricaded himself in his office, the door locked in his office for the first time. Leaving him to his own thoughts. __


	14. Chapter 14

"Commander!" A soldier knocked on Cullen's door roughly.

"What is it now?" Cullen snarled, still slumped in his chair, refusing to get up.

"The Inquisitor has returned Ser! With Alistair at hand!" Come quick!" Cullen could hear the heavy footsteps trailing off.

He jolted out of his seat and unlocked the door, staring at the small group of people now entering through the castle's main gates. His first instinct was to stare at the beautiful mage, his look lingered to her staff and then to her glowing green hand. He shook his head, pushing away his thoughts and looked at the confident looking man next to her. His blue and bronze armor, his impish grin towards the Inquisitor, his blonde hair perfectly coiffed. " _Alistair_ …" a pang of jealousy hit him hard. "... _great timing_ …" Cullen sighed and knew instinctively it was time to hit the War Table to discuss the plans ahead."

Cullen watched from a distance, letting them lead as he trailed behind them. His presence still not known. He reached the double doors and carefully rested both his hand against them, taking a deep breath first. Josephine looked up to stare at Cullen, still slightly mortified but stayed quiet.

The Inquisitor was talking to Alistair and Hawke, her eyes engrossed in the map before her. He couldn't help but stare at her mouth moving as she talked. He blushed.

"Ah Cullen!" Hawke looked up and made her way around the War Table and greeted Cullen with a firm hug and genuine smile.

"Hello, old friend." Cullen tried hard to force a smile, hoping it looked genuine.

"Cullen." Alistair nodded sweetly, then breathing a slight sigh.

"Alistair." Cullen nodded in his direction, trying to avoid as much eye contact as possible.

"Do you all know each other?" The Inquisitor looked up confused.

"Ah-well y-yes. I have happened to have crossed paths with them both." Cullen's eyebrows raised.

"You know, one good thing about the Blight is how it brings people together." Alistair looked up at Cullen, smiling widely.

Cullen cleared his throat in response.

"Okay, well this will make it easy," the Inquisitor said smiling, "We've just come back from the Western Approach, there was a Ritual Towers led by a Grey Warden called Erimond-"

"-Who is actually a Venatori cultist by the way." Hawke added.

"Yes," The Inquisitor smiled. "And-"

"And blah blah...they're working for Corypheus. They performed a ritual with blood magic, created abominations among the Wardens. We almost died. Again. Just the usual. Nothing like a brush with death to make you not like death much." Alistair said now looking up at the Commander. "Anything else?" He looked up around him, Cullen and Josephine's eyes widened.

"Oh," the Inquisitor remembered, her eyes looking up at the ceiling, "and they fled-"

"To Adamant Fortress," Alistair interrupted, "an abandoned Grey Warden fortress," he clarified, "...so...now we're going to assault... _it_ …" Alistair's smile never wavered.

"That is...a lot to take in…" Josephine muttered, scribbling down notes viciously.

"I will send scouts ahead." Leliana said, now leaving through the double doors.

"I...guess...I will prepare the troops." Cullen now lazily spun around, walking away slowly. He still had to talk to the Inquisitor but duty didn't allow the time.

"Atta boy, Cullen." Alistair winked.

Cullen shot him a look before he passed the double doors. He lingered for a moment as he closed them and overheard them talking.

"What was that about?" The Inquisitor sounded worried.

"Oh, you know...men...competition... _of affection._..that sort of thing. I mean well, no worries. Just playful banter." Alistair laughed.

"Affection?" The Inquisitor repeated.

Cullen couldn't hear anymore of it and stormed to the courtyard. Alistair's presence was just making the situation worse.

"Soldiers, pack your things, duty calls! Now!" he stood as the soldiers all scrambled for their things.

Cullen saw in the distance, the enemies preparing for battle. "We have to clear the path for the Inquisitor and her allies! Understood?" Culled yelled loudly, hoping the soldiers all heard him.

"Aye Commander!" They all pumped their fist to their heart, their clinking iron itching for a battle.

"There are abominations within the Grey Wardens and possible darkspawn. Keep your sword and shields ready! We are waiting for the Inquisitor to make the first move and we will breach the gate from behind! Make sure to not leave anything behind. If there are enemies, kill them.."

Cullen paced to his soldiers in the back of the ranks who were setting up trebuchets. "How long?" he inquired.

"Not long at all, Ser. We are par for the course, ready to fire on your command, Ser."

"Good." Cullen looked up to the fortress and noticed many Warden marksman, prepared just as they were.

The Inquisitor and her companions ran towards them, sweat beads trickling down her temple, her hair now in front of her eyes. He dare almost raise his hand to push it away from her face.

"Are we ready, Commander? There are a lot of them…"

"On your order, Inquisitor." He nodded.

"Fire away, Commander." She winked at him.

Cullen raised his hand. "FIRE!" He bellowed, his voice bouncing off the walls.

Ten trebuchets instantly fired causing explosions and trembling rubble down their path.

She looked back at Cullen and gave him a weak smile while running forward.

"I hope there's dragons." Iron Bull bellowed while bursting through the doors.

"I most certainly hope not." Dorian said following closely behind, spinning his staff. A flash of green in the distance and echoing cries.

Cullen couldn't help but be impressed and he could do no more than hope she and her companions came back, whole. Within a matter of minutes, the rift was closed, however the fight was relentless on the bridges above.

Cullen noticed a clear path in the main area. "All right Inquisitor, you have your way through. Best make use of it. We'll keep the main host of demons occupied for as long as we can." He said as he ran towards her.

"I'll be fine," she reassured him, noticing his concern, "just keep the men safe."

"We'll do what we have to, Inquisitor. Alistair will guard your back. Hawke is with our soldiers in the battlements. She's assisting them until you arrive." Cullen heard screams of suffering and noticed above him, one of his soldiers flying off the top of the tower, burst into flames. He cringed to watch the sight before him. "There's too much resistance on the walls. Our men on the ladders can't get a foothold. If you can clear out the enemies on the battlements, we'll cover your advance." He said while pointing to the top of the fortress. "Be safe." A worried look grazed his face and he ran back towards his men to inform them of their updated plans.

The Inquisitor was looking successful in her attacks, as the screams lessened, and darkspawn were kicked off the sides of the fortress. Cullen noticed an eerie silence for a few moments. Unnatural regarding the circumstances. _Had something gone wrong?_ "Stay on guard." Cullen commanded the soldiers, his hands ushering them back. Cullen closed his eyes for a mere moment and breathed in the warm air.

Above him a guttural cry of a creature was heard, far off in the distance.

"DRAGON!" A soldier yelled, pointing up at the sky.

" _Andraste preserve me...not again…_ " Cullen noticed a dark creature flapping it's wings in the distance. Breathing deep embers onto the fortress at its peak. Rubble falling carelessly to the ground.

The immense dragon flew up high into the air again, preparing for its next attack. "Load the trebuchets!" Cullen commanded as the soldiers continued to scramble. The creature perched itself high on top of a tower and roared, sending a high wind even where they were standing, knocking back some soldiers to the ground. A flash of blue light distracted the attention of the dragon, from what Cullen could see. _Magic?_ It breathed viciously once more. " _Maker, please...let her be safe…_ " Cullen pleaded. The dragon continued to fly around the fortress, as if chasing something. The soldiers began to blindly fire their trebuchets, hoping to hit it, instead the flaming balls of ember, caught nothing but rubble.

The dragon swooped down once more, however this time, something changed. A huge beam of blue light emanated and the dragon growled as the fortress began to crumble. Something seemed to be sucking everything in. An immense green light flashed near ground level, ripped a hole open in the air and then it vanished. Silence struck the fortress, more unnatural than before. Cullen felt like something was wrong, very wrong.

"SEARCH THE BATTLEMENTS!" He yelled demonically. Joining the soldiers in the search. His head was caught in a daze, he couldn't focus. Soldiers were trying to talk to him and he was ignoring their every word. _He had to find her. She had to be okay. He promised himself._

"Ser," A soldier pleaded, grabbing him by the shoulders, "Ser." He repeated, as calmly as possible.

"WHAT?!" He yelled while scrambling pieces of rubble.

"Ser, I saw them fall through the green light. All of them."

"Wh-what? I don-I don't understand." Cullen was inconsolable. His hand viciously rubbed through his hair.

"They're gone, Ser." The soldier said solemnly, the other soldiers gathering round.

"Gone?" Cullen repeated. He fell to his knees. Unable to understand what was happening.

"Ser," the soldier continued, "Spymaster Leliana would like us to return to Skyhold."

"Gather the troops and go on without me then." Cullen fell to his hands, his head touching the ground, as if in prayer.

"We need you Commander." The soldier said, the others nodded in agreeance."There are still abominations, Ser."

"Kill them!" Cullen viciously said. "Kill them all."

"Aye, Ser." Some soldiers hesitated to leave his side, some touching his shoulder before leaving back to battle.

Cullen slumped against a piece of rubble, hands in his hair. He heard the shouts of his soldiers dominating against the abominations.

"For the Inquisitor!" They yelled vehemently.

" _For the Inquisitor…_ " Cullen muttered back, a tear dragging down his cheek. The images of her flashed through his mind. Her smile, her eyes, her playful banter, all of it. He almost lost her once, now she had probably gone for good.

Feeling like it was hours or days that had passed by, Cullen didn't know. He didn't have the will to stand or speak. He looked up at the night's sky. He inhaled a deep breath of air and stared down at his hands. His gloved fingers saturated with blood. He angrily took them off and threw them aside. His sword lay feet away, missing the times where he was a child. Waving the wooden stick in the air. _What simpler times_ , he laughed to himself. Moments like this made him miss his family, or whatever was left. He had become someone,a stranger to his past self. Was he proud? He didn't know for sure. But he couldn't change it. His dear sister Mia came to mind. " _All soldiers need support_." She would always say, with a smile. " _All soldiers need support…_ " He repeated under his breath.

 _I shall not be left to wander the drifting roads of the Fade  
For there is no darkness, nor death either, in the Maker's Light  
And nothing that He has wrought, shall be lost._

Cullen's prayer snapped him out of it instantly. He always had something to fight for. How dare he leave his troops even for a mere moment to fight alone without him. A loud bang and flash of green light was heard above him.

"Ser!" A soldier's head propped over the side of the fortress. "They're alive!" He yelled enthusiastically, his armor clinking into the depths.

Cullen scrambled to grab his sword and reach the top of the fortress. He ran faster than he ever knew he could. _He would be able to see her once again._ A soldier was running with him, up the battlements trying to catch up.

"They're ask-asking what to do with the Wardens, S-Ser." He said while panting heavily.

"The Hera-Inquisitor shall decide." Cullen heaved, grabbing his sides. Finally reaching the top.

"Very well." The soldier went to address the companions.

Cullen stayed behind. He stared at them from afar. He could swear there was a bright glow emanating from her body. He would have noticed her from opposite the Waking Sea. Nothi-no one ever shined so bright in his eyes. Herald she was, sent from Andraste she was. Too good for him. Too good for anyone who would even be in her presence. She was just that perfect and she hardly knew. He barely knew how to talk to her, tell her anything she deserved to hear. He clasped his hand over his mouth as she addressed the crowd, she still hadn't noticed him. He couldn't even focus on anything she would say. Whatever his last breath was, it would be for her.

The Inquisitor's speech finished and she noticed Cullen, looking dead on at her. They stared at each other for many moments, long enough that people noticed. Soldiers cleared their throats, snapping her out of it, now smiling at them.

She walked over to him, so graceful, so confident. M _aker knows what she went through and she still had a smile_. If only he had her gravitas.

"Back to Skyhold then?" She simply said, looking up at him nervously.

She noticed his eyes were bloodshot and watery, her smile weakened. Cullen rubbed his eyes and face in disbelief. He noticed a stray hair on her face once more, he lifted his hand and pushed it aside. She giggled nervously and started to blush, everyone had been looking away. _Intentionally?_

"Time to go home." He corrected her, barely a whisper. Meant for her ears only.


	15. Chapter 15

"I need your help." Cullen asked pleadingly. Staring at the mage before him whose book enveloped his face.

"Me?" Dorian said now peering over his tome.

"I wanted to talk...ab-about her." Cullen was fidgeting, ever so slightly. His hands turning amongst themselves.

Dorian sighed, now closing his book sharply. "Very well. Over a game of chess?" he added with a half smile.

"Y-yes, that would be nice."

They headed to the courtyard, Dorian's questions on the way there were relentless.

"Do you think she harbors some feelings? She does refer to you quite a lot on our travels." Dorian opened the door and noticed Solas sitting in his armchair, eyes closed and mouth gaping open emanating a buzzing sound. "By the Gods of Andraste, what a horrible noise." He chuckled.

Cullen ignored his comment, "I-I do not quite know the extent of her feelings. She may be under the impression that I have feelings or invested in someone else. I received a lett-"

"A letter?" Dorian now spun around in the main hall, a little louder than he should've been speaking.

"Yes...a letter from my sister," he clarified, "however it was not addressed as so...it could ha-"

"Could have easily been a lover or someone in your past life." Dorian finished Cullen's sentence. "And I am assuming you haven't had the chance to clarify that because we damn well fell into the Fade. So...now I am wondering, why you are talking to _me_ instead of _her_." He said while opening the door to the garden.

"I needed your advice. I feel like with the Inquisition...with everything going on...that I needn't bother." Cullen said now pulling up his chair, sitting in front of the chess board.

"But _you_ are bothered." Dorian said while mimicking his actions.

Cullen's expression faded.

"I understand your concern and I'm afraid that when this is all over...she could- I would lose her..."

"She very well could die and she is quite knowledgeable of that fact." Dorian said, setting up the pieces on his side of the board. "The Fade wasn't the most friendliest of places I could tell you that. The first time I entered it however, it was a lovely castle filled with gold and silks." Dorian looked up, dreamily looking up at the skies. "But if you want my honest opinion, I'd rather go out with a bang, don't you agree?" Dorian smirked and winked at him.

Cullen looked away, now embarrassed. "Why do you keep winking, it's making me uncomfortable." Cullen said, still averting his gaze.

"Well...for one, are you not a strapping young templar? And second...I like uncomfortable." He smiled widely. Ushering Cullen to place his pieces on the board.

"You think I'm strapping?" Cullen asked, while placing his pieces.

"Very much so, Vivienne was quite right to say the Orlesians would eat you up. I hardly doubt the Inquisitor hasn't noticed your perfect hair, chiseled cheeks and muscular... _body_...under your armor." Dorian said silkily, now making his first move, still eyeing Cullen. "If she has no time for you, I will take you." He added smiling.

"I-uh...well thank you…" Cullen stammered, not sure what else to say. His eyes still focused on the board. "But no." Cullen slightly chuckled in response.

"I say you slip it into a conversation…" Dorian proceeded to say, "your sister." He smiled. "Let it come out naturally, you don't have to confront her over the fact that she _may_ or _may not_ have read that letter on your desk."

Cullen nodded. "Yes, that makes sense." Now moving his piece. "By the way, I'm very good at this game." He looked up at Dorian and grinned.

"If only you were good at _The Game…_ " He smiled in response. Cullen shot him a dirty look and shook his head. "If she really is interested in you, she seems the type to go after what she wants...don't you think?" Dorian's eyebrow raised.

"Yes...I agree." Cullen nodded.

"So let her...chase you, Commander Cullen." He said, his voice as soft as velvet.

Cullen was caught off guard by his response, he blushed in response. His hand slightly trembled while putting his next piece down.

"Have you ever been with someone before Commander?" Dorian blurted out.

Cullen knocked over his chess piece. "I-ah-ah" He stammered, thinking of what to say.

Dorian laughed haughtily. "Aren't you a marvel! A unicorn perhaps?" Dorian played with his moustache.

"I have not been around many women, growing up as a Templar…" Cullen's face flushed red.

"Did you not spend time in the Circle?" Dorian asked inquisitively, placing his next piece. Taking one of Cullen's off the board.

"I-uh-yes...I have liked someone before, simple juvenile infatuation...an Amell." Cullen said, now rubbing his eyes. Clearly uncomfortable.

"Amell?" Dorian now looked up, his face serious. "Alistair's Amell? The Hero of Ferelden Amell?"

Cullen played in silence, deep in thought.

"My poor boy. I'm sorry to have-" Dorian's eyes faltered.

"N-no it's fine. She is happy. I moved on, it was a terrible time and I said many unforsaken things…I am not the man I used to be." Cullen set down his piece, exchanging it with Dorian's.

"Well...one thing is certain...you do still have a soft spot for mages." Dorian giggled. Cullen looked up somewhat angrily, then sighed. "Your innocence is quite endearing Commander, I hope this works out for you. Play your pieces right…" He said while smiling at the board, "and everything will fall into place, hopefully in your favor." He grabbed one of Cullen's pieces in hand and waved it at him. "But one thing is for certain," he continued, "do not let this one get away. She's good, too good but you are as equal as she in every respect." He added seriously.

"Th-thank you, Dorian…" He rubbed the back of his head, noticing he was about to win the game. He smiled.

"Now...back to me winning." Dorian said confidently, moving a piece.

Cullen put his hands in front of his mouth, trying to cover his smile.

"Gloat all you like, I have this one…" Cullen smiled and moved a piece.

Dorian tilted his head and smirked. "Are you sassing me Commander? I didn't know you had it in you." He said mildly impressed.

"Why do I even…" Leaves rustled to Cullen's left and he noticed the Inquisitor walking towards them, a big smile on her face. Cullen pushed his chair away from him and jolted straight up. "Inquisitor…"

"Leaving, are you? Does this mean I win?" Dorian said, now looking between them.

Cullen sat back down, now shaking his head at Dorian.

The Inquisitor stood, now arms folded. "Please don't stop on my account." She said respectfully.

"Alright, your move." Cullen's focus averted back to the board.

"You need to come to terms with my inevitable victory. You'll feel much better." Dorian said, pushing his piece ahead.

"Really?" Cullen raised an eyebrow. "Because I just won and I feel fine." He laughed as he relaxed back into his chair.

"Don't get smug...there will be no living with you." Dorian raised his hands in the air in defeat and stood up, starting to walk away.

"I should return to my duties as well, unless you would join me for a game Inquisitor?" Cullen ushered her to the board.

She looked at it for a brief moment, her eyes widened. "Prepare the board, Commander." She smiled and sat down in Dorian's seat. His heart fluttered.

From the corner of his eyes, he noticed Dorian lurking behind the bushes and smiling widely, giving him a thumbs up. He proceeded to mimic two people kissing. Cullen shook his head and looked away, now focusing his attention onto her.

 _Slip it in that you have a sister, tell her._

"As a child, I would play this with my sister, Mia. She would get this stuck up grin every time she won, which was all the time." Cullen smiled. _Perfect._ "My brother and I practiced for weeks...oh...the look on her face, the day I finally won. Between serving the templars and serving the Inquisition, I haven't seen them in years. I wonder if she still plays…"

Her expression became serious. She looked up from the board. "Oh? You have siblings?"

"Two sisters and a brother." Cullen began, looking up at her with wide eyes.

"Where are they now?" She asked, her expression unchanged. Now placing a piece on the board.

"They moved to South Reach after the Blight. I do not write to them as often as I should. _Ah...my turn…_ " Cullen stared at her face, her expression softened. _Did she put the pieces together? Did she understand now?_

"You should keep in practice for when you see your sister again." Her smile widened. Y _es, definitely. She got it. Let her chase you, Commander_. Dorian's words carried over into his head.

"What of your parents, Cullen?" She asked now looking into his eyes. She noticed he blinked a little excessively.

"My mother and father did not survive." He quickly said clearing his throat, eyes slightly watering.

The Inquisitor dropped her piece onto the board. "I-uh...I'm sorry." Her eyes faltered, slightly ashamed.

"Th-When the Blight came over the land, they sent my siblings ahead. I was thirteen when I last saw them, when they agreed to let me join the templars." His voice slightly cracked. "My siblings are all I have left." He said earnestly, avoiding her gaze.

"That's not true." She Inquisitor abruptly said, falling back on her words. "I-I mean, there's always something to fight for right?"

"Right." He said with a weak smile, now looking back up at her. His tone, not so reassured. "What about your parents?" He picked up one of her pieces and shot him a dirty look.

"Ah...my parents. Nobility," she scoffed, "not your cup of tea, maybe Dorian's..." She laughed heartily and exchanged a piece on the board.

"Honestly, this may be the longest we've gone without discussing the Inquisition or other related manners. I quite appreciate the distraction." He said confidently, relaxing in the back of his chair.

"We should spend more time together." She looked down flustered. He stared at her expression. _Did she just- w-wait what?_ Whatever was in the pit of his stomach turned over in excitement. _Say something._

"I-would like that." _Play it cool, Cullen._

"Me too." She repeated. Still focusing on the board, neglecting his gaze.

He sat there, in shock. _Was she flustered? Was Dorian right?_ "You said that…" he muttered under his breath. "We should finish our game...right? My turn?" His insides were set aflame, he felt a sudden burst of energy between them. They were just smiling oddly at each other, then proceeded to laugh. "And this one is mine!" Cullen proceeded to take the last piece off the board and dangle it in her face.

"It seems that luck favored you today." She said, accepting defeat.

"So it has." He smiled sweetly and brought his hands to his face, mischievously. _In many ways._ "We should play again sometime…"

"Next time I'll come less distracted, Commander." She gripped the edges of the table and reached over. Cullen flinched slightly. She ruffled his hair playfully. "Until next time. See you at work." She laughed as Cullen watched her leave, staring at her from behind.

She halted in her tracks and was looking behind the bush. "Dorian?" She asked confused.

Dorian's head propped up, covered in leaves. "Yes?" He asked inconspicuously, his moustache dishevelled. Cullen stood up to take a look at him, inching closer to them.

"What are you doing there?" She laughed, grabbing the sides of her ribs, picking off leaves from his hair.

"Oh you know...just some light reading."

"But you don't have a book." Cullen pointed out, Dorian shot him the most evil look he could muster.

"Light reading of th-uh-greenery we have at Skyhold, we should really upgrade this garden, add that to your list of things to do Inquisitor." He said now brushing himself off.

"If I have time." She laughed off and walked away, shaking her head,

Dorian playfully pushed Cullen. " _But you don't have a book_." He mimicked him like a child. "Thank you, _idiot."_

Cullen looked to see if the Inquisitor had left, He heard a door click in the distance and looked back at him. "Were you listening to the whole conversation?" He snarled, grabbing him by his robes.

Dorian lifted his hands in the air in defeat. "I didn't think she would walk by from there" He whispered angrily. "I panicked."

"You're a mage, can't you disappear or something?" Cullen said waving his hands in the air.

"Disappear?" Dorian raised an eyebrow, "I am no rogue." Dorian looked insulted. "I primarily kill things and bring them back to life and let them fight till their death, thank you very much." He smiled mischievously at Cullen and wiggled his fingers.

Cullen backed away, his expression became worried. Dorian laughed heartily, now bent over, gasping for air. "Oh your face, priceless...By the way, good job, for a brute that is. Won't be long till she's a melted puddle in your hands like that nasty scar of hers." He added, smoothing his moustache. "Until your wedding, Commander." Dorian spun around and raised his hand in goodbye and skulked off, leaves falling behind him. " _Nobility is not always my cup of tea…_ " Cullen heard Dorian mutter under his breath as he took his leave.

Cullen chuckled under his breath and headed back to his office and noticed Alistair hanging on the battlements, looking gloomier than usual. Cullen smiled weakly. _Perhaps he should go talk to him. Tomorrow._

 _  
_


	16. Chapter 16

Cullen was making his way towards the battlements. Alistair had already been perched, leaning against the rubble looking towards the horizon.

Alistair heard heavy steps behind him and turned over slightly, elbow still leaning on the edge. "Hello, Cullen." Alistair said, his juvenile facade, seemingly erased.

"I-I came to see how you were doing." Cullen said, now leaning with him, taking in the cool air.

"Well...that's a loaded question," Alistair chuckled. "I am alive for one, thanks to the Inquisitor...but Hawke is...g-gone." His eyes lowered to the ground. "I can't help but feel responsible."

"Ah-um, I can understand your situation." Cullen stuttered.

"I know you can," Alistair's voice dropped, "the templars, I was there." His smile had faded quickly. "I am to return to Weisshaupt tomorrow."

"So soon?" Cullen asked, eyebrow raised.

"I am afraid so. The Grey Wardens need me, we are still hearing the Calling as I am sure you are aware. I have to atone for what the Grey Wardens have done." He turned back to stare at the sky.

"Was the Hero of Ferelden involved in any of this?" Cullen asked.

Alistair's lip slightly twitched. "The Inquisitor asked me the same thing. But no...she left before any of this began, a personal mission of her own. She's searching to end our curse, once and for all." Alistair's hands rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm rather surprised you aren't together right now…" Cullen's voice lowered.

"There have been many discussions believe me," he laughed, "someone had to look into the rumors of Corypheus...we didn't know what was involved at the time. When I'm done here, we'll be together again, for good this time." He added, hopeful in his words.

"I'm sorry you have to go through that." Cullen added, sighing.

"She has her Mabari, Cullen with her." He added now smiling back at him.

"Excuse me?" Cullen thought he had heard wrong.

"Before we were together, her companion was a Mabari, she named it Cullen, I thought you should know. She takes good care of it. Now he sees her more than I do. God I miss her." His eyes watered and he looked away.

Cullen laughed. " _The Mabari_ …" he whispered under his breath.

"How are you fairing, Cullen? This can't have been easy for you. Leaving the templars, allying with mages. Very unlike you." He laughed lazily.

"I am not the man you remember, Alistair. The things I did and said were unworthy. I, like you, am looking to atone. The Inquisitor has done great things for us and our people. Every breath I breathe is for her and her cause." Cullen said confidently.

"Wow...that's pretty romantic actually... Are you in love with her?" Alistair's playfulness rose out of him and he stared at Cullen intently.

"Wh-WHat?" Cullen demanded. Thrown off by his answer.

"I mean...I wouldn't put it past you." He smiled maliciously in his direction, tilting his head. "Waiting…." he said, inching closer to him.

"She-She''s the Inqui-" He stammered

"So? I'm with the Hero of Ferelden, what is your point?" Alistair interrupted his train of thought.

"We are not together." Cullen simply said, trying to divert his attention.

"That's not what I asked. Either way you're obvious. Happy for you, hope it works out to be honest. It's about time…" Alistair disregarded the loud groaning Cullen was doing next to him. " _Ladies...in...charge_...nothing more attractive than that." He nodded in agreeance with himself. "Do yourself a favor and try not to let her out of her sights, or you'll end up a sad old sod like me, right now...moping for his loved one...torn between two-"

"Worlds." Cullen finished his sentence. "She is nobility and I have no title." Cullen reminded him.

"You are Commander of the Inquisition." Alistair clarified. "Your title is as good as any. Just wait until you guys win."

"And after? After...I will be nothing of importance." Cullen's voiced trailed off.

"You wou-could be hers. Is that not enough?" Alistair said earnestly, now smiling sweetly.

"Perhaps that would be enough…" Cullen was deep in thought.

"Ah you big 'ol templar softie. Go get the girl you big 'ol lug." Alistair punched his shoulder playfully.

Cullen's lip curled. "After you."

"I'm going...I'm going. Just need me to get a nice last dinner in first." He straightened himself and rubbed his stomach.

"Maker watch over you and the Grey Wardens, Alistair." He rested his hand on his shoulder for a brief moment.

"Ah," he sighed, "we need it. See you in your next life, old friend." He waved Cullen goodbye as he headed back into his office.

Cullen clicked his office door closed and slumped in his chair. Almost instantly, a soldier barged in. His expression shocked. "Ah I-I'm sorry…" He muttered. He headed back outside leaving Cullen in a fit of confusion. He heard a light knocking.

"Come...in?" Cullen wasn't quite sure what was going on.

The same soldier popped his head. "Forgot to knock, Ser…" his eyes wavered to the wall next to him, avoiding eye contact. "May I come in?"

Cullen tilted his head, "Y-Yes...that's fine." He stared at him for a long moment before he began to talk again.

The soldier apologetically bowed. "Name's M-Markus, Ser. I'm new here..." His eyes still averted Cullen's, his cheeks flushed wildly. "I joined after I heard of the events with the Grey Wardens." His tone now more enthusiastic, a glint in his eyes.

"Welcome to the Inquisition Markus." Cullen's lip curled in a respectful smile.

"Would you...like me to assist you in anything today, Commander?" He looked up at him as if he was the brightest star in the sky. His eyes were aflame.

Cullen looked around his desk, shuffling some parchment as if looking for something specific. "Why-uh...yes , actually. Can you ask Sister Leliana for a copy of last night's events? I need it delivered without delay."

The soldier spun back, like a jolt of lightning. "At once, Ser...without delay!" He repeated. He skipped to the door, fumbling with the handle. Cullen still eyed Markus curiously, noticing his struggle. He finally got the door to open, he turned his head. "...Thought the lock was on...my-uh apologies…" He scurried like a mouse into the distance, leaving his door wide open. Cullen shook his head and groaned, he buried his head in his hands and took a deep breath.

"Tired?" A small voice came from above him.

Cullen looked up, the Inquisitor rested her hands on the edge of his desk leaning over. Their faces were extremely close, he could practically feel her breath against his. A shot of lightning hit his body and he straightened himself up. "I-uh, no." He said as he was fumbling, leaning over to organize all the letters he had received.

"Relax, Cullen. I only came to talk." She giggled now sitting on the edge of his desk.

"Oh." Cullen said slightly surprised.

"Oh, this is sturdy." She wiggled in place. "Had an eventful day with Dorian...met his dad in Redcliffe. I came back and left them to it, now I have nothing else planned for today. Came to give my favorite Commander a visit." She smiled wildly, looking back at him. His eyes widened.

"I'm the only Commander." He said playfully.

"Precisely." The words hit Cullen like a ton of bricks. _She was flirting with him._ "Unless...you're busy?" She asked in a quiet tone.

"N-no, not at all." Cullen said, a little too quickly.

"I've been wondering," She said while kicking her feet in the air, Cullen staring at her intently, "how do you think we've been doing?" She looked back behind her, slightly worried.

"Nobody could do any better." He reassured her. She looked deep in thought, as if not expecting that answer, her gaze faltered to the office floor. "First the Templars, now the Grey Wardens, both devoted their lives to fighting evil and now they fight with them…" His voice trailed off, slightly more worried in tone. He lifted his hands through his hair and sighed.

"If I w-was possessed by a demon…" Her voice cracked, "would you…?" She couldn't muster to finish her sentence.

"I-I would rather not think consider it…" His heart sank, deeply into the pit of his stomach. Cullen couldn't believe he asked her this, he never thought of the possibility. But now...his mind was running wild, slightly ashamed.

They stood in silence for a few moments, her legs still kicking, now a little more gently, leaving Cullen hypnotized.

"I thought we could talk…" she cleared her throat, "...alone." She clarified while hopping off his desk. Her tone much more serious.

Cullen was confused. "A-Alone?" he repeated, fumbling over his words. _Had he said something wrong?_ "O-Of course...:" he stammered. His mind was racing, his stomach turned in on himself.

He stood frozen, waiting for her to talk. All she mustered to do was head out of his office, ushering him out the door through the side. They spent a few moments of silence until Cullen couldn't bare it anymore. _Say something. Anything._ "Its- ah-a nice day." He said nervously, looking up into the sky, hardly caring if at all the weather was nice. He rubbed his hand through his hair.

"What?" The Inquisitor stopped in her tracks and looked at him, slightly confused.

"It's-ah-there was something you wished to discuss?" He dropped the act, he wanted to get straight to the point. He stared at her a brief moment, his gaze deepened while hers avoided his contact.

She sighed heavily while looking off into the distance, looking tormented. "Cullen...I care for you and a-ah…" she took a deep breath and looked back into his amber eyes. Her gaze faltered to the stone of the battlements.

Cullen's insides lept, for joy most likely. His face, unfaltered. _If she only knew what he was going through._ Yet, he sensed her uncomfortableness. "What's wrong?" He asked her, his voice so soft, caring. His demeanor, worried. His insides, warmed.

She looked embarrassed, a breath of cold air left her parted lips. "You left the Templars...but do you trust mages?" She looked frustrated in her thought process. "C-Could you think of me as anything more?"

Cullen looked at her intently, in her eyes, he noticed they watered slightly but they shone brighter as the sun reflected off them. He was reminded of the travel that led him here over the Waking Sea. He was coming for her and he didn't even know it. He couldn't even see a mage. He could only see her. Her soul, her beautiful eyes, her beautiful smile, her perfect person, her title...oh she would be too good for him. She was too good. "I could," _no not good enough_ , "I-I mean I do...think of you and what I might say in this situation." He thought about it many a times when his nightmares were hard to handle. When the nights let him lay awake in solitude but the thought of her mere presence relaxed his mind and put him at ease.

"What's stopping you?" She snapped him back into reality. She noticed his surprise and grabbed him by the wrist and pulled him back towards her.

He couldn't fully give his reasons, she'd think of him as a fool. "You're the Inquisitor, we're at war..." they now stood in close proximity, he inched closer to her body, her face her lips. "...and…" he sighed lightly, his lip slightly curled, "I didn't think it was possible."

"And yet I'm still here." She shrugged her shoulders, her eyes lowered to his lips, yearning for his touch.

"So you are." Cullen whispered as his lips curled to a genuine smile, inching even closer, tilting his head. _It was happening, everything he could've hoped for was happening._ "It seems too much to ask but I want to..."

They closed their eyes and parted their lips in unison. Cullen wrapped his hands around the Inquisitor's tiny waist, finally reciprocating their feelings. until they heard a door slam shut, Markus looking at the report in his hands. "Commander!" he beckoned. Cullen backed off immediately, the Inquisitor's eyes widened in shock. They looked at each other for a slip in time, Cullen noticed her yearning body ache against the rubble behind her. Her eyes faltered to the horizon, biting her lip. Her cheeks were flushed from the heat of the moment.

He spun his head angrily to the new recruit. He groaned loudly, his eyes bore death upon the soldier's life. _He ruined their moment. Out of everything that could have come between them throughout the Inquisition...a simple recruit…_ "You wanted a copy of Sister Leliana's report." The soldier finally looked up from the report and waved it in the air excitedly. He stopped in his tracks, analyzing the situation in front of him. Cullen, angry and the Inquisitor, visibly shaken, his mouth fell open.

"What?!" The fire in Cullen's eyes grew wildly, imagining all the ways he could have thrown him off the battlements. _Cullen finally mustered the courage to...and he lost his opportunity._

"A copy of Sister Leliana's report," Markus repeated more softly, his lips now trembling, "y-y-y-y-you wanted it delivered without delay." He lifted the report at Cullen's eye level, perhaps blocking the non-verbal cues of death marked upon his life. Cullen continued to gaze viciously at him. "Or...to your office...right." Markus bowed in apologies to both parties so low, his lips would have probably kissed rubble. He backed off awkwardly, scurrying off like a mouse.

"If you need to-" The Inquisitor's sentence was interrupted by Cullen's lips. She gasped in content; her hands raised to her sides in shock, her body pushed back against the rubble, his fingers entangled in her hair, cupping the back of her head softly. His lips wandered, exploring, yearning, she finally dropped her hands against his waist. His wet lips continued to move on her soft ones, viciously...yet held back.

He groaned in pleasure and he backed away slowly, hands still cupping her face, staring deeply into her eyes, his mind overworking once more. "I-I'm sorry..." Cullen said apologetically his cheeks and lips a deep crimson. "...that was really nice." He spoke softly, barely a whisper, his lips curled to a weak smile. His heart leapt inside his chest. He had never felt more alive than in that moment.

"I believe that was a kiss..." the Inquisitor said mischievously, continuing to stare at Cullen's wet lips, which were still parted. "But I can't be sure, it's still all a blur." She half smiled while Cullen laughed. She seemed more prepared this time, she instinctively grabbed him by the armor and pulled him closer, this kiss more passionate than the first, even more wild. Their kisses quickened, now comfortable with their matching tempo. The Inquisitor noticed a passing guard sniggering under his breath. She shot him a dirty look while maintaining rhythm with Cullen. The guard whimpered under his breath as his pace quickened in the opposite direction.

Cullen noticed her wavering attention and grabbed her by the hand and led her to his office. Stopping momentarily on their way, more than once, to sneak in some more lip sessions. They giggled at every stopping moment. "Is this alright?" He asked through faded breath, lifting the Inquisitor by the waist and propped her onto his desk. His hands were perched on either side of her legs, he inched back closer to her face.

"Oh, Commander. This is more than alright." She groaned, resting her hand on his chest, smiling widely.

"Good." He said confidently. He couldn't help but gawk. His mind was so entangled in the moment, thinking it was a dream. But he never had good ones anymore. Perhaps that would change now. "You're so beautiful…" he said pushing a stray strand away from her eyes.

The Inquisitor's eyes lowered to the floor embarrassed, a small smile etched on her lips. Cullen noticed her slight shift of mood. He propped her chin with his thumb and index finger and they stared lovingly in each other's eyes. "You don't know how happy you've made me." Cullen said smoothly, leaving the Inquisitor in awe.

"Really?" She repeated, an impish grin on her face.

"Truly. More than you could ever begin to understand." Cullen gave her a weak smile, his insides still burning.

"Show me." She said while caressing his cheek.

"Is that...an order, Inquisitor?" Cullen laughed while raising an eyebrow.

"Definitely." She said confidently while pulling him closer to her once more. Cullen gave her a small, yet lingering kiss on her lips, he backed away slowly staring lovingly into her eyes. He proceeded to kiss her nose playfully, she giggled in protest. He then cupped her face and pulled her face closer to him and kissed the top of her forehead.


	17. Chapter 17

Breakfast had been much more enjoyable, though his sleep was still questionable, however, more tolerable. Without Lyrium, nothing would be able to change that. Cullen and the Inquisitor were shooting each other small glances opposite each other. Cullen's tired eyes were livened by her lingering and all-knowing looks. He caught himself staring at her lovingly on more than one occasion. She would be talking to Varric, Alistair and Dorian but her attentions were clearly elsewhere.

"How are you fairing Dorian?" She asked quietly.

"Fairly wonderful after the drinks." He smiled widely, stuffing a sausage in his mouth, winking at her. "And you?" He shot her a knowing look, his eyebrow raised.

"I-uh-uh…" She stammered, "I had a very _relaxing_ day after I reached Skyhold." She said more confidently, shooting Cullen an embarrassed look, her cheeks flushed.

"So I've heard." Dorian said silkily, staring at Cullen now. Cullen's eyes widened, looking between both mages. His face in visible shock. Alistair seemed uninterested in the conversation and continued to shovel food in his mouth.

"You've h-heard?" She asked, now squirming in her seat, clearly uncomfortable.

"What happened?" Varric asked tentatively.

"Oh, nothing. Just something I find quite adorable about you." Dorian smiled mischievously, while taking another bite, staring back at the Inquisitor.

Varric was unimpressed by his answer. "Well...that was weird." He said dryly, now looking back at his food.

"Quite." Cullen snarled under his breath. Giving Dorian a deathly look. Dorian laughed in response. _How did he know..._ When everyone seemed busy with their food, Dorian caught the attention of the Commander and gave him a wide smile and winked at him. He yawned loudly, raised his hands in the air and gave Cullen a thumbs up, away from everyone's gaze. Cullen flushed in embarrassment. He cleared his throat. "Alistair will be leaving us today." Cullen said quickly, now directing the attention to the Grey Warden.

Loud groans emanated from the table. Alistair looked up, his mouth was overcome by a piece of ham, his eyes widened in slight shock. He chewed the piece roughly. "I-uh-yes. It has been a pleasure being here with you all." He said graciously. "But...I have to get back to... _my woman_." He emphasized with a grin, giving Cullen a sincere look.

"I'm sure she deserves your attention more than ours." She Inquisitor smiled kindly.

"Oh. I definitely drive her crazy." Alistair laughed.

"In more ways than one?" Varric chirped, laughing heartily, Alistair's cheeks flushed pink. "Ah! A great quote for the next Swords and Shields chapter."

"I do miss her very much." He lowered his gaze. "More than anything...being away from her has been trying. But nothing like knowing I have someone to come back home to." He now smiled mischievously at the Inquisitor.

She blushed in response. "Ah yes, very true." Her voice dragged. Shooting Cullen a confused look from the corner of her eye.

"How about you Inquisitor?" Alistair asked cheerfully, forking a potato in his mouth. "Has anyone caught your attention? Make it worth you... _ah_...to come home to?"

The Inquisitor stuttered. "I-ah-"

Josephine walked by the long table. _Perfect timing._ "Pardon my interruptions," she bowed her head apologetically, hand scribbling, "But I would need to steal the Commander and Inquisitor for a brief moment."

Cullen and the Inquisitor shot up from the table in unison and scurried off without another word. Cullen heard a tiny laugh from behind him. "Thank you." Cullen muttered softly to the Ambassador, shooting an apologetic look at the Inquisitor.

Josephine looked up from her parchment, her pace unfaltered. "For? Commander?" She asked curiously.

"Nothing, it's alright…" Cullen shook his head and breathed a deep sigh. The Inquisitor playfully punched his arm and mouthed a shushing noise. They headed towards the War Table where Leliana was awaiting them, arms folded, a small smirk on her face.

"How are you feeling, Inquisitor?" Leliana asked through her smile.

"I-I'm well, thank you for asking." The Inquisitor tried hard to remain composed.

"The breach on Adamant Fortress was successful, however, many find it questionable that we have so many Grey Wardens lurking the castle as they could still be influenced by Corypheus at any time." Leliana said solemnly.

"Many nobles visiting have voiced their discomfort." Josephine added.

"Then we will have them protected fully by the guardsmen, as we always have." Cullen interjected. His tone, annoyed.

Leliana disregarded his comment and pointed at the map. "Our next stop is the Winter Palace, yet we don't have quite enough influence to reach Orlais at this time. I suggest you close a few more rifts, establish a few more camps and visit the regions and help those in need until the time being. Gain more trust, at your own leisure. But do not take too long." She nodded, giving the Inquisitor a small smile.

"Agreed," Josephine chirped, "The nobles do not like to wait, Inquisitor." She smiled. Cullen groaned in the background.

"I'll head out today then." She looked at Cullen with a weak smile. "I will just have to say goodbye to Alistair before he takes his leave to Weisshaupt."

"As will I." Cullen added sincerely. Noticing the exchanging looks between Josephine and Leliana.

"Do you think they suspect anything?" The Inquisitor muttered from the side of their mouth, in a low voice while they walked down the hall together.

"Leliana, definitely knows..." Cullen smiled weakly, keeping his eyes forward. "...she is Spymaster after all, and an amazing one at that. Josephine on the other hand, will find out soon, I'm sure. I will keep appearances here, do not worry." They came across the table where the others were beginning to stand, their breakfast finished. The Inquisitor began to escort Alistair, joking wildly with him. "Dorian, a word?" Cullen picked up the mage by the collar and half-dragged him across the hall through the corridors nearing the courtyard.

"Hey that's plush velveteen!" Dorian said loudly, squirming away from his grasp. Some mages gasped in horror, shooting Cullen a dirty look.

Cullen looked around, satisfied that nobody was in their vicinity, he then pushed him against the wall. "How did you know?" He snarled under his breath.

"You are holding the wrong person captive, I have only been relayed information of a reliable source." He said angrily, smoothing his shoulders. "And now you have ruined my garb." He looked at him, insulted.

"Who then?" The Commander demanded quite loudly.

"I never kiss and tell." Dorian playfully smirked.

"Tell me...now!" He frowned, a crease appeared between his eyebrows.

"Oh alright...alright." Dorian now lifted his hands in the air in defeat. "Only because I no longer want you to ruin my clothing with your sweaty hands." His eyes, widened. "...It was Alistair, he said you had been talking on the battlements before. Had you not cared to check if he was still there?" He folded his arms with a smile.

Cullen groaned loudly, punching the wall lightly next to Dorian in protest. _No, he didn't._

"Relax, I am the only person he told," Dorian spoke quickly, avoiding the Commander's fist. "He knew we were _friends...that's_ what we are right?" Dorian looked at him pleadingly, his eyes shone slightly.

Cullen looked at him, his face softened, his arm lowered. "Y-yes...I consider you a friend." He said softly, looking like it was hard to admit.

"Look…" Dorian began, curling his moustache, "I've had a pretty eventful day yesterday to say the least. So maybe coming back home...here…" he clarified, "this is the kind of news I want to hear." He smiled genuinely and patted him on the shoulder.

"Ah...yes, your father." Cullen remembered. "I'm sorry...we can talk about it. I just have to see Alistair first. If you don't mind." Cullen said, asking for his permission.

"No need." Dorian smiled and Cullen began to walk away. "Ah...before you go…" Cullen spun around, listening intently. "I know what it's like to feel like you need to keep a secret. I promise to not tell a soul, you have my word." Dorian said smoothly, his eyes lowered to the plush grass.

Cullen gazed at him. He blinked rapidly and bowed his head in appreciation. "Let me have this moment of peace and quiet, a little while longer."

Cullen made his way down the steps of the main hall and noticed Alistair and the Inquisitor were nearing the castle gates. "Alistair!" Cullen yelled from the top of the stairs. They both turned around in acknowledgment. Alistair merely smiled and waved, a sly smirk on his face. The Inquisitor had reddened cheeks, she covered her face in embarrassment. Alistair proceeded to give the Inquisitor a hug, while giving Cullen a thumbs up from behind her back. Cullen lazily waved goodbye to him. Alistair took off to the awaiting guardsmen and mounts, packed excessively.

The Commander watched him take off into the distance. By the time he was no longer visible, the Inquisitor was standing right next to him. "I have to go." She smiled weakly.

"I know." He said sadly. "I'll see you when you get back." In passing, she grabbed hold of his arm and gripped tightly, reassuring him. "Be safe…" He whispered.

"Always." She winked back at him and proceeded to run off to get her companions.

Cullen went down to the soldier training near the gates and heard passing snickers and whispers. He stood watch of their progression and found they had been doing fairly well and their numbers were expanding more and more, yet their gossiping skills were top notch.

The Inquisitor came back in tow with Dorian, Blackwall and Sera, headed towards the gates.

"Hello Cully-Wully!" Sera snickered.

"Commander." Blackwall said respectfully.

"I'll keep her alive." Dorian mouthed inaudible to the others, spinning around and waved him goodbye.

The Inquisitor stopped in her tracks. "Don't overwork yourself." She reminded him sweetly, she gave him one final passing glance. He smiled at her, now folding his arms as he watched her leave. So graceful, selfless and now... _she's mine.  
_


	18. Chapter 18

Cullen had spent the rest of the day calibrating the trebuchets, much to Josephine's dismay. He found it considerably harder to focus today more than any other, for obvious reasons. His thoughts kept trailing to her lips, the wildness of her hair, her soothing voice. He stood up, successful in his attempts to repair and smoothed his hair. He realized that night had struck and she had still not been back.

It had also dawned on him that he never wrote back to Mia, crumpling her letter in anger in the heat of the moment. He headed straight for his office and perched his hands against the edges of his table. The same one that she had perched herself onto just the day before. Cullen blushed and shook his head, with a small smile. He reached for parchment and a feathered pen that Leliana had given him personally, a feather from his favorite raven that so often visited him through his ceiling many a nights.

Consequently enough, he noticed in the corner of his eye an unopened letter addressed to him.

 _"Dear Mia, I'm still alive. Your loving brother, Cullen"  
_

 _Honestly, is it so difficult? We thought you were dead. Again. If the Inquisition was not on everyone's lips, we would never have heard that their fine commander survived.  
_

 _It's a fool's errand asking you to stay safe, but please try.  
_

 _Your loving sister, (see how easy this is?)  
Mia_

Cullen smirked. _How persistent._

At the corner of his eye, he noticed his lyrium kit. _He never told her. I must._ He stared at it angrily, now placing it before him. The contents were full of items but there was no lyrium in its contents. He sighed deeply. Wondering if he had made the right choice. His suffering was endless at nights. The flashbacks were relentless, his state of mind wavered at times. Anger washed over him in inexplicable times. Like today, with Dorian. But the thought of her soothed him in more ways than she could comprehend.

Someone knocked on his office door, he felt a slight drop in his stomach. _Is it her?_ "C-Come in." He thought to hide the lyrium but shoved that thought aside. He must tell her either way.

"Missed me?" The Inquisitor popped her head in, her eyes shining bright. A sense of relief hit Cullen. He met her at the door, shut it quickly and grabbed her into a tight hug. "I guess so." She playfully said, nestling her head into his shoulder, reciprocating the hug just as strongly.

"I couldn't stop thinking of you." He said honestly, his voice cracked slightly.

"You have been proven to be quite distracting as well." She smiled and pulled away from him, noticing his expression of concerns. She eyed him for a brief moment. "What's wrong?" She asked, caressing his face gently.

Cullen smiled weakly. _How did she know?_ "Your perceptiveness astounds me sometimes…" He walked wordlessly behind his desk and showed her his lyrium box.

"What is that, Cullen?" She asked curiously, still examining his features.

"As leader of the Inquisition...there's something I must tell you…" His voice sounded worried, he sighed deeply.

"Whatever it is...I'm willing to listen." She now inched closer to his desk.

"Right. Th-thank you." He said in a soft tone. "Lyrium grants Templars our abilities but it controls us as well. Those cut off, suffer…" he gulped audibly, "some go mad, others die. We have secured a reliable source of lyrium for the Templars here. But I…" his eyes faltered to his desk, voice quivering, "I no longer take it."

"You stopped?" The Inquisitor asked, taken aback, her eyes widened.

"When I joined the Inquisition. It's been months now." His eyes still averted her gaze.

"Cullen...if this can kill you…" She inched around his desk, raising her hand. Not sure of the appropriate response, if he wanted to be touched.

"It hasn't yet. After what happened in Kirkwall...I couldn't." He said solemnly. "I will not be bound to the Order. Or that life any longer." He stood up confidently now. "Whatever the suffering, I accept it. But I would not put the Inquisition at risk. I've asked Cassandra to ah- watch me. If my ability to lead is compromised, I will be relieved from duty." He said now staring at her, noticing the hurt in her eyes. He wasn't sure if he could bare it.

"Are you in pain?" She asked, now worried.

"I can endure it…" His voice trailed off.

She rested her hand on his for support, looking up at him lovingly. "Thank you for telling me. I respect what you're doing." She said simply, looking deep in thought.

"Thank you, Inquisitor. The Inquisition's army and you must always take priority. Should anything happen, I will defer to Cassandra's judgement."

"You don't have to act so formal while we're alone. You may call me Evelyn in private." She smiled and cupped his head with her soft hands.

"I'm so used to-" Cullen's mind frazzled by her touch. His head was spinning. She got on her tiptoes and planted a sweet kiss on Cullen's lips, leaving him speechless.

"What shall you call me from now on?" She asked playfully, raising an eyebrow.

"Evelyn." He muttered, his cheeks flushed red.

"That's much better." She half smiled. "I worry about you." She now said more solemnly, staring deep into the amber.

He grabbed her right hand and traced her scar, delicately. She looked up at him in surprise. "Not as much as I, believe me."

"This isn't hurting me." She took her hand back from him and stared at it.

"You're putting your life at risk...everyday." Cullen spoke seriously.

"So are you and everyone else." She spoke truthfully. "Please Cullen…" She pleaded. "We'll make things right. We can do this. I want you by my side."

Cullen stood frozen, mouth agape while his heart fluttered. He instinctively pulled her and kissed her passionately. She moaned in pleasure, exciting him.

She backed away, flustered. Her cheeks a deep maroon, she was catching her breath. "Maker.." she muttered, now embarrassed. "Someone's passionate." She giggled.

"I wouldn't-I mean I never…" He rubbed the back of his head, now embarrassed, turning his back on her.

"Was I- was I...your first kiss?" She asked looking up at him, smiling widely.

"W-W-Well…" He said shyly. "Maker's Breath...do we need to have this conversation." He looked away from her deep gaze, still rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"Oh yes…" She said sinisterly. Cullen groaned in response. "I mean, you're great. Really great. Fantastic actually. Phewph." She took a deep breath. Laughing wildly.

"Are you making fun of me?" He said, his tone slightly angered.

"N-no...not at all. I'm honored, actually. Relieved actually. I-I'm sorry, I keep fumbling on my words. I don't seem to be very eloquent around you." She looked away embarrassed.

"No...you're too good for me." He said, inching back closer to her, putting his hands around her tiny waist.

"Never." She replied sweetly. Cullen noticed how much brighter her eyes had become around him. He loved the feeling. He couldn't help but smile in her presence. "So…" she continued, "how come-"

"I wasn't really surrounded by much women as a Templar." He said honestly, gazing deep into her eyes.

"But the Circle…" She said overcome in her thoughts.

"No fraternization," he smiled, "I did previously have a childish infatuation with someone…" he admitted shyly, "but nothing came of it. I assure you."

"Maker...you are perfection." She gasped, cupping his face lovingly, admiring what was before her.

"Hardly." He admitted reluctantly. "I have many flaws, ones you will come to know, if you don't already."

"I will overlook them." She said quietly. She backed away further, fumbling to his wall. She shook her head and covered her face in embarrassment. "I think I should leave…" She laughed hysterically.

Cullen smiled in response. "I've never seen you quite like this. It's quite endearing actually."

"Th-Thank you?" Not sure if she should take it as a compliment.

"Same time tomorrow?" Cullen asked mischievously, a sinister grin on his face.

"Perhaps." She smiled weakly, "Unless I melt into a puddle thinking of you. I shouldn't stroke your ego as much as I already have." She grinned widely.

"Please continue." Cullen said confidently, inching back towards her.

The inquisitor had her hands out in front of her giggling. He pushed her hands away and gave her one last tight hug. She crumbled under his arms, he felt the heat emanating from her body to his heart. "Yo-m..fst..kst" She inaudibly said buried into his armor.

He pulled her away gently and bore his eyes into hers. "Could you repeat that?" Cullen said smiling.

"You're…" the Inquisitor breathed rapidly, her hair dishevelled, sticking out at random. "You're my first kiss too..." She said shyly, fidgeting while avoiding his gaze.

"Oh?" Cullen said, now surprised. His heart leapt in joy, much more than what his face portrayed. He stood still as she turned around, fumbling to open his door.

"Thought the lock was on." She half smiled.

"I will be sure to lock it next time." He said now smoothing his hair, grinning at her.

She shook her head. "Goodnight Commander." She waved weakly.

"Goodnight Evelyn." He said smoothly. She half turned and decided against it, clicking his door closed without another look or word. Cullen could tell she was smiling.


	19. Chapter 19

"A letter from Lady Cassandra, Commander." A messenger handed Cullen a sealed envelope.

Cullen sighed deeply. "What is it this time?" He asked, his tone slightly annoyed.

"I...don't know. She sealed the envelope and glared...I didn't dare open it." Her voice lowered, she bid her goodbyes, leaving Cullen to himself.  
 _  
Cullen,_

Word is among your men that you have become distracted as of late. Is that true? Is it because of the lyrium? Are you alright? If this is because of the lyrium...I assure you, you do not need it...

Cassandra

Cullen eyed the note suspiciously and grabbed for parchment and the feathered pen.  
 _  
Cassandra,_

I'm fine. Stop asking.

Cullen

"Good enough" Cullen muttered to himself, looking around and not noticing any messengers. "Ugh." He groaned. He marched up his ladder and perched his head to see if Leliana's crow was still there. He smiled as it stood there, watching over him intently. "You're the only messenger I can count on, bring this to Cassandra and remember who you report to." He said while handing it the folded parchment in its beak. It flapped it's wings in excitement and Cullen saw it swoop around his quarters from the window.

Cullen headed down to the armory, to check the quality of work the blacksmith was doing. Also, to make his weekly check of inventory. "Ah Harritt," Cullen noticed a bald man with a ginger moustache drooping over his mouth in the corner of the room, "how are we fairing?"

The blacksmith shook his head, "That massive giant with the horns keeps ruining our shields, Ser. Maker...I was sure I made around fifty of them just this week." He said angrily.

"You mean the Iron Bull?" Cullen asked curiously, his eyes widened.

"Do we have any other giant with horns residing in the castle? If we do...they ain't coming in here." He said sassily, now continuing to forge a steel sword.

"I will go have a word." Cullen marched back outside, he hadn't seen much of the Iron Bull since they came to Skyhold since he doesn't often spend his time at the tavern.

"Ah! Messenger!" Cullen caught the attention of the same woman who delivered him the letter from Cassandra.

She looked at him and her expression changed to slightly afraid. "Y-Yes, Ser?"

"Can you go ask Iron Bull why he used all the shields in the armory? He should be in the tavern over there." He pointed across from him. "I'll be heading back to the barracks."

She looked between him and the tavern, probably wondering why he wouldn't go in there himself. "Uh...OK." She scurried off to the tavern as he made his way to the training soldiers.

Cullen noticed none of the soldiers had shields and they were blocking with the blunt edge of their swords. "Ugh…" Cullen muttered under his breath. He crossed his arms and a sudden dizzy spell came over him. He raised his hand to his forehead and wobbled unsteadily to a chair in close proximity to him.

A practicing soldier noticed the Commander's unsteadiness and ran towards him, supporting the rest of the way. "Commander! Are you alright, Ser?" Now placing him onto the chair.

Cullen slumped and smoothed the back of his hair, wincing in pain. "I-I'm fine...thank you." He muttered through gritted teeth.

The soldier's worried expression unfaltered. "Shall I go get Lady Cassandra, Ser?"

"No." He said quickly. "I just didn't get much sleep." He rubbed his head.

The soldier didn't look very much convinced but complied. "Very well, Ser. I will be continuing my training...if you need any assistance…"

Cullen looked up at him appreciatively. "Carry on, Darrius."

The soldier smiled widely, as if impressed he remembered his name. He ran quickly back to the others, more skip to his step.

The messenger arrived and noticed Cullen slumped on the chair. She shot him a worried look. "Uh-The Iron Bull told me that he used the shields...for the Chargers, Ser."

Cullen looked up at her in shock. "Bull used every shield in the armory for this?!" His tone angered.

"Ah-w-well, he said it was for a training exercise, should I tell him not to do it again?." She said, slightly stammering.

Cullen shook his head, while placing his hand on his forehead. "No, have him tell me next time. I want to see if that would work...I don't know why I'm bothering…" His voice trailed off. Cullen waited until the messenger walked away to wince in pain. Hopefully, nobody noticed. He struggled to get up from his chair but the soldiers seemed to be timely and well prepared for today's session. His sides had begun to shoot a vicious pain, as if his blood was filled with electrical current.

He headed down the hall and noticed Varric eyed Cullen curiously. "Everything good, Curly?" He unfolded his arms and inched closer to him.

"I'm fi-am I really that obvious?" Cullen said now holding his side, leaning on him.

Varric eyed him up and down and smiled. "Not obvious at all. I mean...look at all the shit that's happened to you. I'm surprised you're standing at all." He laughed .

Cullen laughed but groaned in pain. "Don't make me laugh, Dwarf."

"That's why I'm here." He put his hand around his shoulder. "Kinda hard to do this to a tall human." He remarked. "Where you headed Curly?"

"War Table." He muttered.

"If you say so." Varric helped him the rest of the way, stopping before the double doors. "Are you sure you want to go in there right now?" He asked him worriedly. "...ah man, Cassandra is going to have a field day with you…"

"Don't say anything." Cullen said quickly, leaning against the wall now.

Varric raised his hands in the air and spun around. "You think she's not going to find out? But it won't be coming from me. We're not ah-exactly on the best of terms." He faintly smiled and treaded off.

Cullen took a deep breath and straightened himself as much as he could. Hopefully leaning on the War Table would stabilize him. He opened the double doors and found Leliana inside, her head buried deep into the map.

"Ah, Commander. Good timing." She looked up, eyeing him curiously. "You are to meet an Avvar warrior today. The Inquisitor has insisted that you take this job." She smiled under her breath.

"Very well. What is to be expected?" Cullen said, gripping the edges of the War Table, hunching over.

"She wants you to meet a Hold-Beast. Stone-Bear's Hold-Beast to be precise." She smiled widely, folding her arms.

Cullen laughed. "A bear?" He asked, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes." She replied simply. "This Avvar warrior is familiar with the care and treatment of Hold-Beasts. This may take a lot of gold but Josephine will take care of the costs."

"I'll leave right away." Cullen winced. Leliana eyed him curiously but said nothing.

Cullen straightened himself as much as possible and Varric ran up to him swiftly. "Hey Curly, Cassandra knows. If you need to be anywhere, better get going quick. She...isn't too happy."

Cullen groaned under his breath and muttered his thanks. He headed down the steps to the yard and the messenger appeared from behind him. "Lady Cassandra would like to speak with you, Commander."

Cullen spun around. "Does this have anything to do with the drills this morning?" He said under faded breath.

"It might." The messenger said playfully.

Cullen sighed deeply. "Ugh...I thought Varric was exaggerating...either way, I'm on an... _important_...mission for the Inquisitor. Tell her she can speak to me when I get back." He said, slightly annoyed but grateful he had an excuse to leave the castle.

"Very well. Be safe, Commander." She raised her hand to her heart and ran off.

The Commander looked forward to the journey, a little peace and quiet would allow his mind to drift.

_ 

The journey was shorter than what Cullen hoped. He hopped off his mount, now feeling much better. Scout Harding had joined him during his journey, however they sat in silence until they arrived to their destination.

"The Avvars are a human tribe dating back to ancient times." She briefed him. "The Avvars have a decent relationship with Dwarves. That's why I'm here." She smiled. "I have brought the gold that Josephine provided us and supplementary furs and weapons, in case this goes south." She said looking down.

"South?" He asked, now worried eyeing the distance.

"Yes, for precautions. Their culture and beliefs are much different to yours or mine. However, we should be fine. We're only here to be taught how to handle Storvacker." She smiled kindly.

"Storvacker? Is that the name of the bear?" He asked curiously.

"The Hold-Beast, yes." She nodded.

"Once we recruit it-if we successfully _tame_ it...where would we keep it?" Cullen asked, his mind deep in thought.

"Why, in your office of course." Scout Harding laughed to Cullen's dismay. "Don't worry, the castle has plenty of room and a master trainer. He would take care of it. As long as you show it some affection from time to time." She smiled. "It will be attached to you... _hopefully_." She added.

The Avvar was laughing tremendously through faded breath, he began to roll on the floor. Scout Harding was smiling in a crouched position, her lip curled to a smirk.

"I-I don't understand." Cullen said through the incessant licking from the bear. He tried to dodge the bear.

"I think she likes you." Scout Harding said, fairly amused.

"Your lining." The Avvar continued to laugh, slapping his hand on his knee. "She must think you're a cub with mange."

"Sweet Maker...the things I do-" The bear tried to climb into Cullen's lap and rest itself. He groaned in protest.

"It seems she is attached, you may take Storvacker tonight." The Avvar smiled in joy, now noticing nightfall had struck.

"Thank you Ruadan, here, a token of our appreciation." Scout Harding handed over a few furs and bowed respectfully.

Ruadan smiled in agreeance and pet the bear one final time. She began to lick Cullen's hair now, his hair now stood up in different places, soaking wet.

"A few treats." Ruadan handed over a box, still smiling. "Though I think you barely need them."

"Th-Thank you." Cullen replied, now smoothing his hair and wiping off the drool on his armor, his face trying to keep composure. Cullen managed to push himself away from the bear and stood up. "Come on... _Storvacker_...time to go to Skyhold. You report to me from now on." The bear growled in agreeance and began to walk next to him, Cullen pet her affectionately.


	20. Chapter 20

"Did you enjoy your birthday gift, Commander?" A familiar voice poked through the door.

Cullen looked up from his desk, with a wide smile. He rested his cheek on his hand and shook his head. "A bear...really?"

The Inquisitor closed the door behind her and leaned against it. "I thought you perhaps needed some company while I was away." She smiled.

The thought dawned on him. "W-Wait...how did you know-" Cullen stammered.

"A little raven told me. That is all you need to know." She smiled wickedly.

"Argh!" Cullen groaned.

Someone knocked on the door and the Inquisitor looked at Cullen for approval. He smiled apologetically at her, now getting up from his seat. "Come in." He beckoned, although wishing he had just pretended to be invisible.

The Inquisitor opened the door and the female messenger walked in. "Oh!" She jumped up, slightly startled, almost dropping the box she was holding, "didn't see you there Inquisitor." She cleared her throat and handed the box over into Cullen's hands. "From Sera, Ser. A peace offering."

Cullen opened the box and looked back up at the messenger. "It's a peace offering?" He repeated.

"Yes." She replied simply.

"Sera used the words...peace offering?" He said, sounding suspicious.

"Yes, Ser." She clarified, now looking at the Inquisitor for help. She shrugged her shoulders with a wide grin.

"Someone's helping her…" Cullen now shot a look at the Inquisitor, while placing the box on his table. The messenger took off without another word.

"What is it?" The Inquisitor perched over to check inside. "Ooh, a cake, I love cake."

"Don't eat that. I'm sure she's done something to it." Cullen eyed it suspiciously.

"But she said it's a peace offering!" The Inquisitor pleaded. "Do you really think Sera would poison our Commander?" She said now leaning on his desk with a small smile.

Cullen sighed, "I suppose not to kill...but to maim maybe, or seriously harm. They're might be a jar of bees hidden in there. I wouldn't put it past her." He said now pointing at the box.

"Oh Cullen, so distrustful of other's intentions...but you're right...there may be a jar of bees." She giggled.

Cullen groaned, smoothing the back of his head. "I only distrust those worth distrusting." He clarified. The Inquisitor's face dropped slightly, now looking away. Cullen knew he shouldn't have said that. "I-I'm sorry-I didn't mean…"

"No, it's alright." She reassured him, "You're right." She smiled weakly. Cullen met her around his table, her head was still facing away. "Evelyn…" he whispered. The Inquisitor's cheeks flushed.

He sighed heavily. "I'm not very good at this, am I?"

"I wouldn't have it any other way." She said, now looking at him. A flash of lightning hit his insides. "I care about you." She reassured him, now staring deeply into his eyes. "I'm sorry I was gone for so long." Her eyes saddened.

"I understand...I-ah try and keep busy but I don't need to really try." He laughed dryly. "Thank you…" His voice trailed off, he looked away embarrassed.

"For?" She looked up at him inquisitively.

"For the bear." He laughed. "I must admit it is however, a poor substitute for your company."

"We should have to change that." She looked at him wickedly, pulled his face closer and planted a loving kiss on his lips. Cullen could feel her smile as she kissed him. "The Commander of the Inquisition and the Herald of Andraste...that will have people talking." She said under faded breath.

Cullen sighed. "You wouldn't believe how quickly gossip spreads through the barracks."

"Does it bother you?" She asked worriedly.

"I would rather my-our-private affairs remain that way." He replied, sounding annoyed. "But if there were nothing here for people to talk about, I would regret it more."

The Inquisitor half-smiled and looked away as if deep in thought. "The day you kissed me on the battlements...how long had you wanted to do that?" She laughed.

"Longer than I should admit..." He blushed intensely.

"You're rather adorable when you blush." She said serenely, now touching his burning cheeks.

Cullen sighed. " _Adorable…_ " he scoffed. He backed off from her reach and headed to his door and locked it. He turned his head around and gave her a knowing look. "Just in case." He winked at her, walking slowly towards her.

She blinked wildly. " _Commander..._ " she whispered excitedly.

"I'd spend every waking moment with you, if it were possible." He said smoothly, resting his arms around her waist.

"I-ah-ah…wow." Her voice faltered.

"Speechless, I see." He said confidently, now cupping her rosy cheek with his palm. "I'll be sure to make up for lost time when we're alone in that case..." He slowly inched his lips closer to hers and gave her a weak smile. He hovered for a brief moment. Her hot breath quickened against his. She attempted to meet him the rest of the way, hungry for more. He backed away while she leaned forward, shooting him a disapproved look, lips still pouted. "You're rather adorable when you're caught off guard." He smiled and gazed into her eyes.

"Kiss me." She demanded.

"Is that an order, Inquisitor?" He eyed her carefully, she fidgeted.

"Kiss me." She repeated, more seriously.

Cullen lifted her into his arms, she gasped in surprise. He pushed her against the wall, holding her up by her thighs. His body was pressed against hers and she wrapped her legs around his waist in a swift motion. Cullen's lip twitched. She wriggled under his grasp. Cullen stared at her lips, she was biting them. They deepened in color, looking more sweet as each moment passed by.

"Don't make me repeat it." The Inquisitor whispered under her breath.

"As you wish." Cullen said seductively. He started slowly, kissing both her reddened cheeks, planting a small kiss on her bottom lip, then moving to her top lip. She stood still as his head moved to her neck. The Inquisitor's legs wrapped around him tighter, Cullen groaned in pleasure. He chased after her lips, this time, lingering and she reciprocated. Their quickened kisses deepened. He felt her energy transfer onto his lips, a jolt of electricity hit his body. He was lost in the moment. He sucked on her bottom lip as her breath escaped her. He placed a hand on the wall next to her, he lowered his lips back to her neck, biting it hungrily. She made a small noise of enjoyment.

A loud knock was heard on the door. Cullen snapped out of it, almost dropping the Inquisitor on the floor, someone tried to open the door by the handle. _Locked. Thank the Maker._ He looked back at her, staring at her expression. Her eyes were widened as he had ever seen before, her lips were intensely red. She was muttering to be let down. He placed a finger on her lips and mouthed her to be quiet.

A knock was heard on the door once more, this time, louder. Cullen placed his forehead against hers and sighed, letting her down this time. He pointed his head at his desk. She quietly ran to take cover underneath. Cullen cleared his throat. "Coming." he replied, straightening his armor. He unlocked the door and opened it a small amount, making sure to not let anyone in.

"Sorry...to disturb you, Ser." The messenger looked up at his hair and cleared her throat.

Cullen smoothed his hair, embarrassingly. "What is it?" He demanded angrily.

"Lady Josephine and Sister Leliana are expecting you at the War Table, Ser. As soon as possible." She muttered, now avoiding his gaze.

"Fine." Cullen whispered angrily, about to shut the door.

"Wait!" The messenger, help the door open. "H-H-Have you seen the Inquisitor by any chance? She is requested there as well and I can't seem to find her."

Cullen's face dropped. "N-No." He stuttered. "I have been here the whole time. I will relay the message on my way to-to the War Table, if I see her." He clarified, clearing his throat.

"Thank you, Ser." She bowed and ran off, a scared expression on her face.

He quickly shut the door and pressed against it, breathing a deep sigh. She got up from under the table, rubbing her lips. "Well...that went quite alright." She laughed sarcastically.

Cullen rubbed his forehead. "I'll go in ahead of you...you can take the side door." He pointed his head the door to his left.

"Aye, Commander." She laughed while raising her hand to her head in salute. "Good idea locking the door by the way…" She said shyly.

"I think that gave me away." His voice dropped.

"No...I think your hair did." She laughed, now pointing at it. It was sticking out of all ends. Cullen frustratingly tried to rub his hair back into place. "It looks fine. Now go...before they come back." She smiled and waved him off.  
Cullen headed to the War Table, dreading every step he took. He heard snickers coming from the other side of the door. He sighed deeply and opened the double doors in confidence.

"Oh Josie…" She laughed, hiding her mouth with her hand.

"Oh, Commander." Josephine gasped, her cheeks flushed looking ashamed.

"You requested me?" He said now closing the doors behind him.

"Oh yes…" Leliana said more sinisterly while Josephine cleared her throat. "We were just talking about you, actually." She said honestly.

"I would gather as much." Cullen cleared his throat staring between the two of them.

"The state of your hair, Commander. Someone was busy." Leliana teased.

Cullen angrily pushed his hair down. His cheeks blushed a deep crimson. "I was taking a nap." He lied, the words coming out too quickly.

Josephine stifled a giggle.

"My, my Commander..." Leliana said silkily, "we all know not to lie to the Spymaster." Her tone, still teasing.

"Argh." Cullen groaned in protest.

Josephine gave him a wide smile. "What Leliana is trying to tell you. We are very happy for you, Commander." She laughed now scribbling notes under her nose. Cullen sighed in response.

"We will try to not bother you on your leisure time, unless necessary." Leliana winked at him viciously.

"Maker's Breath…" Cullen whispered, his mouth agape.

The Inquisitor swung both doors open, Cullen eyed her apologetically. She stopped in her tracks, surveying the situation. She cleared her throat and approached the War Table.

"Inquisitor, we were..." Cullen began.

"Eagerly awaiting your presence- some of us more than others." Leliana interrupted him, now smiling directly at her.

"I wasn't-I-I mean, I was...we have work to do." Cullen said now staring at the map before him, his voice cracking.

"Of course." Leliana said all-knowingly. The Inquisitor laughed while Josephine stifled another giggle in the background. "We will only take your attentions for a brief moment." She reassured them.

"The Inquisitor has done a wonderful job gathering support for our next ventures in Orlais." Josephine smiled, changing the subject. "Tomorrow, we will have to discuss our plans to gain the noble allies before we head out to the Winter Palace." Josephine said, while looking over her notes.

Cullen groaned in protest. Leliana disregarded him. "Empress Celene, we think is under direct threat of being assassinated." Her tone now serious. "If we gain their support…"

"We'll have powerful allies at our disposal." Cullen finished her sentence.

"Definitely." Josephine, agreed.

The Inquisitor's mouth opened in surprise. "But-"

"That is all for now, until tomorrow Inquisitor...and Commander." Leliana smiled and waved them off.

"Do enjoy yourselves!" Josephine yelled as they both started to walk off.

The Inquisitor looked up at Cullen, shooting him a disapproving look. He lifted his shoulders in a shrug and shook his head. She punched him playfully.

"Ow! That hurt!" He yelled, now past the doors, cradling his arm.

"Does anyone in Thedas not know?" She asked playfully.

"Well, my family doesn't...perhaps I shall them then." Cullen smirked while he looked at her in the corner of his eye.

She sighed and gave Cullen a reassuring smile. "I'm heading back to your office."

"Gladly." He said mischievously. "I think we should continue where we left off." 


	21. Chapter 21

_**I can't lie...this has been my favorite chapter that I have written so far, it has deep meaning to me. I would love to hear from you all reading. Do not hesitate to leave a review or constructive criticism. Thank you all for taking the time to read through this story. Please enjoy.**_

Dear Mia,

Everything has been according to plan. You don't have to worry about me. I am well taken care of and looked after by Evelyn, Leliana, Josephine and Cassandra. One problem gets solved and two more arise but the Inquisitor has an amazing handle on things here. She is what I-we need to get through this.

Cullen

Cullen took a last glance at the parchment, he folded it and placed it into an envelope, now handing it to the messenger.

She smiled in response, while receiving the envelope. "Lady Cassandra asked me to check on you, Commander."

"Tell her I'm fine." Cullen said, now eyeing her from his table. "Also...tell her, when I told her to stop checking on me...I didn't mean send others." He said, now annoyed.

"You...r-really want me to tell her that?" Her tone was worried and she began to fidget.

Cullen exhaled a quick breath, stifling a laugh. "Don't bother. She wouldn't listen."

"Ah...one more thing?" The messenger looked up, apologetic.

"Yes?" Cullen said, now smiling respectfully.

"Lady Ambassador would like to know your birthday, Ser." She smiled, now looking at the floor.

"Josephine wants to know the day I was born?" Cullen said eyeing her suspiciously.

"That's what she said, Ser."

"It's already passed...I don't see why that-" His tone was low, his mind deep in thought.

"She said it was important, Ser." Her tone carried slight urgency.

"It was a few days ago." He muttered, slumping in the back of his chair, rubbing his hand through his hair.

"Thank you, Ser. I hope you had an enjoyable day." She smiled while lifting his letter above her head in goodbyes and closed the door behind her.

_ 

Cullen walked into the War Table with Leliana and Josephine in heavy discussion, their expressions distraught.

Leliana looked up from the map, her eyes worried. "It is as we feared, Commander. Corypheus is en route to the Winter Palace. He has a few agents working within Empress Celene's ranks. We need to find out who wants her killed…" Her voice trailed, lingering on his gaze. "As peace talks are held during Celene's ball at the Winter Palace, Gaspard de Chalons, Celene's cousin, invited the Inquisitor to the ball as his guest and offers his favour if the Inquisition will support him in his bid for the throne. He also voices his suspicion that Briala, named ambassador of Orlais' elven rebels, was plotting to sabotage the peace talks." Leliana briefed, her tone serious.

"We must act quickly." Cullen nodded in agreeance. "The longer we wait, the more the Empress' life is in danger."

"Orlais would fall in her death." Josephine said while shaking her head.

"We need to keep our eyes and ears open." Leliana said, now gripping the edges of the War Table hunched over. "We must all do our part."

"With the utmost elegance and charm." Josephine added with a small smile, staring directly into Cullen's eyes.

He breathed a heavy sigh and avoided her gaze. "Understood."

The Inquisitor walked in, a slight urgency in her step she looked around the room worriedly.

"Have you been briefed, Inquisitor?" Cullen inquired, his tone serious.

"Y-Yes I have." She muttered, her eyes slightly widened.

"We have to reach the Empress before Corypheus." Cullen said matter-of-factly. "With Gaspard and Celene's armies entrenched, we cannot openly march troops to the palace." He nodded apologetically.

"My agents will ensure your soldiers get inside, but it must be a few at a time to avoid any attention." Leliana said now looking at Cullen.

"Understood." He responded curtly, tilting his head towards the Spymaster. "Just give the word and we'll begin." Cullen's tone remained stoic.

The Inquisitor looked deep in thought, Josephine eyes trailed on her, her pen pointed into the air, prepared. "We will begin tomorrow. This will give us more time to plan with our soldiers, agents and my companions."

"Very well, Inquisitor." Josephine scribbled. "I will make the final arrangements." She looked up mischievously at Cullen who looked taken aback.

"Thank you." The Inquisitor smiled serenely between the three. "A word, Commander?" She eyed Cullen seriously.

"Uh-Of course." His cheeks flushed pink, embarrassed he was called out in front of the others. However, they did not laugh this time. They stood in silence as they walked away, back to Cullen's office.

_ 

"Will you be alright?" The Inquisitor eyed her Commander seriously, clicking the door from behind her.

"I-uh-yes…why would-" His voice trailed, now looking out his window.

"You seem slightly troubled as of late Cullen…I've heard amongst the men, you've become unsteady at your feet, easily angered-" Her tone was worried. Cullen sighed deeply, pacing back and forth in his office. "I know you don't have much patience for nobility…"

"I'll be-" Cullen sighed deeply once more. "Come with me." He said curtly, grabbing her by the wrist and ushering her up the ladder.

"W-Where are you-" The Inquisitor stammered.

"Trust me." He looked deeply into her eyes and with a nod of agreeance she went up the stairs.

He followed close behind. She reached the top of the stairs and she surveyed the room analytically, in silence. "This is-" she whispered, finally.

"My quarters." He finished her sentence. He watched her as her stare fell across the room, her mouth slightly ajar, her linger faltered upon the massive hole in the ceiling. Nightfall came before them. The brightness of the moon etched a shadow into his path, outlining her silhouette, her every curve.

"I-uh..Cullen." She hesitated, her eyes blinking. She stared at him, mind deep in thought. "Why is-"

"Why is there a hole up there?" He pointed slightly angered. "Because I- Argh!" He groaned in protest. Rubbing his hands in his face, frustrated.

The Inquisitor inched slowly to him. Her delicate hands pulled his arms away. "Talk to me." She demanded simply, sweetly.

"Sleep," he began, an audible gulp coming from him, "...is something most people crave at the end of the night. I-I however, I dread it." His tone dropped to a whisper.

A small amount of realization crossed her face. "The lyrium?"

"Yes. I cannot be the man you hope of me. What I've b- what I go- I do not like feeling confined. It suffocates me. I left this hole here, for air. For my sanity." He said, frustrated.

"Why would you say such a thing...you are better than any other man I'd ever imagined…" She said sincerely, caressing his arm.

Cullen scoffed. "I cannot ha-hope for you to even be at my side at night when the time comes. I dread it. I'm restless...tormented. I wanted to tell you now...be-before…" He sighed heavily, smoothing his hair. "It's getting worse…" his voice faded, disappointed.

The Inquisitor took a quick step and hugged him tightly, wrapping her arms around him, cradling her head into his chest. "Is there anything I can do...to h-help?" Her voice cracked, her eyes teared as she noticed Cullen's struggle.

" _Maker…_ " He cupped her face gently. Wiping away a stray tear. "You do much more than you realize." He said sweetly.

"H-how?" She asked, wiping her face, her nose blushed crimson.

Cullen wrapped his arms from behind her, resting his head on her shoulder. He directed her to the opening in his ceiling and lifted her chin up with his thumb and index fingers. "Watch." He said simply.

They stood in complete silence for many moments. They watched the moon shine bright, it's light reflecting in their eyes. The green tear in the sky was overshadowed by the brightness of the stars in the distance. They twinkled as if dancing around the scar in the night.

"In Haven," he began clearing his throat, "you taught me the courage of stars before you left. How light carries on endlessly even after death." His voice cracked. "I thought I lost you forever, though you weren't mine to lose. When you came back and I found you buried into the snow…" he whispered into her ear, "...with shortness of breath, you explained the infinite. How rare and beautiful it is to even exist."

"Cullen…" she whispered, holding back tears, clutching his arms tightly.

"I couldn't help but ask-" he continued, holding her even tighter, "I would've given anything to hear and see you once again…"

"I...can't find the words..." she mutterred.

"Then don't." Cullen said gently. "Allow me this moment…" He said nuzzling his nose into her hair, smelling her sweet perfume. The smell of fresh air and a beautiful garden. "You've saved me from myself, the man I was afraid to become. I promised myself to never let you go, I couldn't bare to see you leave one more time…" His voice trailed deep in thought. "Yet this world was made to be seen by your eyes, not just mine."

"I'll stay with you tonight." She loosed her grip from Cullen's grasp and gently held his face, as if delicate porcelain.

His eyes watered at her touch. He noticed her scar, and his smile weakened. "Not tonight." He said weakly. He cupped the back of her head and stared into her eyes. The blue had met the grey. The stars aligned within hers.

"Words fail me sometimes, when I think of you...when I speak to you…" She blushed, now avoiding his deep gaze.

Cullen mustered a small laugh. "When the words leave your thoughts, they enter mine. All you have to do is kiss me and I'll know what you say without you having to say it."

She slowly raised her lips against his. A tear fell down her cheek but it wasn't hers. He delicately brushed his hands into her hair.

She pulled her head back slowly. "I…"

Cullen shook his head with a small smile, resting his finger on her lips, stopping her. "I know."

She kissed him once more, deeply, as if telling him everything he wanted him to hear without another word.


	22. Chapter 22

Cullen woke up in a sweat, his chest shot up from his bed. He leaned on his elbow and took a deep breath, rubbing his burning eyes. The darkness almost consumed him. He instinctively looked to his left, as if hoping she'd be there, next to him. He slumped back into his pillow, holding the other over his face. Had he only let her... yet, still worried about her task at hand. She had to be focused and not on him. He pushed the pillow away angrily and stared into the distance, past the gaping hole in his quarters. He breathed in the cold winter air and sunk his eyes into the glittering stars above, soothing his anxieties.

_

"G'morning! Josephine asked me to give this to you on my way here." The Inquisitor stifled a yawn. She placed two packages on his desk. One sturdy package covered in twine and the other much smaller in stature and more delicately wrapped.

Cullen disregarded the packages, now focusing his attention onto her. "Have you not been sleeping well Evelyn?" She smiled, still seemingly unaccustomed to him calling her by first name in leisure time.

"I am not one to complain of my lack of sleep in a presence of a Templar." She lowered her eyes, focusing on the packages. "Open it." She grinned.

He still ignored the packages, walking up to her now. She backed away slowly but his hands worked too fast. He cupped her jaw and planted a sweet kiss on her forehead. "My obligations are far less than yours. You are most welcome to complain...unless it is about me." He smiled and headed to his desk. "Which one first?" He raised his hands to the packages.

"The small one!" She giggled, pointing at it.

"Ah!" He lifted it up carefully and eyed it from underneath. "Sweets! How very kind of our ambassador." He grinned.

"How do you know?" She hurriedly helped him unwrap it. Lo and behold a beautiful and delicate set of shortbreads lay before them. She looked at him, impressed.

"Fereldan taste is quite simple." He laughed, putting one into her mouth unexpectedly. "I know the smell of butter and sugar as much as the smell of my enemies!" He quickly stuffed one in his mouth and chewed, his eyes rolling to the back of his head.

"I see you have a sweet tooth, Commander." She laughed while wiping a crumb off his mouth with her finger.

He looked up embarrassed. "Tell no one." He shot her a look.

"Maybe I already have." She said sinisterly, now sitting on his desk, flailing her legs.

Cullen laughed while looking at her. She looked up at him confused. "What's so funny?" She said embarrassingly.

He walked towards her slowly, resting his hands next to her flailing legs which now remained idle. He half-smiled and licked the corner of her mouth. She made a small noise and pulled her head away, raising her hands to shield her face. "Crumb." He said sweetly and turned back hurriedly to the next package.

"What do you think this one is?" Her cheeks still tinged pink.

"Hmmmm." He thought deeply, lifting up the package near his ear as if listening to it. "Do you have any ideas, Inquisitor?"

"Oh I know what that one is...I received one myself this morning." She grinned widely. "Can't wait…" She said mischievously.

Cullen raised an eyebrow and unraveled the twine slowly, still staring at her. Her features lit up in excitement. He couldn't help but smile back. He tore open the rest viciously, making her laugh wildly. "Careful! You'll tear it!"

Cullen made a guttural groan and lifted it in the air. "I'm assuming this is for today…" His voice trailed off in disappointment. He was holding formal attire by the shoulders in disgust. "How am I supposed to be protected in this…" He muttered, examining it front to back. "Can I wear this over my armor?" He eyed her inquisitively as if hoping for another response.

"I would suggest you don't...harder for me to take off later." She whispered.

Cullen's ears flushed bright red. " _Maker…_ " he whispered, avoiding her glance.

The Inquisitor laughed, almost falling off the desk. "Look you're the same color!"

"Argh!" Cullen groaned. "You mustn't say those things…" He said now throwing the attire aside.

"And why is that?" She said seductively, giving him a weak smile.

"I find myself…" He said while planting a heavy kiss on her lips and staring at her intently, as if looking straight through her. "Having a harder time…" He planted another kiss, on her neck this time. She purred in enjoyment. " Controlling myself around you." He proceeded to nibble gently onto her ear.

"Cullen!" She exclaimed, covering her face once more. Trying to push him away. Her face flushed.

"Alas, one must keep up appearances." He breathed heavily, reaching back over to his desk, behind her. He placed the attire next to the Inquisitor's face. "Ah, a successful mission in rendering you as red as my attire. Just as you have done." He said mischievously.

"Well played, Commander. I shall keep you close company at the Winter Palace." She nodded excitedly.

Cullen returned a smile. "You are the wanderer of the night. I will await you on its thresholds, conversing." He said with a look of disgust, as if he had eaten something unpleasant.

"Shame." She muttered. "Sounds like you have a dangerous mission." She giggled.

"One mustn't underestimate The Game...as Dorian has told me." He looked at her wickedly.

"Don't forget about me…" The Inquisitor's voice trailed off.

Cullen looked at her seriously. "Never, my Lady Inquisitor." He looked at her affectionately. "However, your attentions will be most looked for...considering the amount of admirers you've already accumulated."

"Smooth talker you are...has Dorian been teaching you?" She laughed.

"Hardly. Your mere presence brings it out of me." He said sincerely.

The Inquisitor breathed a heavy sigh of joy. "Go on, wear it." She smiled wickedly, tilting her head to his desk.

He looked between her and the attire. "H-Here!?" His eyes widened.

"Is this not your own personal quarters?" She said sinisterly.

"Well-yes...but you are here!" He exclaimed, stumbling over his words.

"Andddd?" She eyed him intently. Cullen looked away, bashful. The Inquisitor sighed. "Very well." She said unenthusiastically. "See you at the gates, Commander." She waved him goodbye, with a final wink.

Cullen sighed and got dressed quickly. He reluctantly took off his armor, it was tighter than expected, feeling more restrained in the formal attire than he did his own armor. He clasped the belt and put on the boots. He headed up the ladder and placed his armor neatly, tucking it in lovingly in the trunk. As he headed back down the ladder, he grabbed a quick glance at his hair in the reflection of the window. He double-taked and noticed it was slightly messy. He carefully placed the strands in perfected place while squinting his eyes, his mouth open. He nodded in satisfaction and headed towards the castle's gates.

From the top of the stairs, Cullen noticed a bevy of people paraded around, all in the same formal attire, encircling the horses. He walked down slowly, everyone's attention now directed towards him. Their heads turned slowly, Cullen noticed all passing faces had widened grins. He heard a few whistles from Sera, Dorian and Iron Bull. He blushed in protest while keeping his face straight.

"A great fit, Commander." Josephine eyed him up and down.

"Th-thank you." He said, finally approaching the crowd, still blushing. "I appreciate the gifts, Lady Ambassador."

"My pleasure." She said sweetly, smiling widely.

"Well, hello handsome." Dorian propped his hands on his shoulders and took a good look at him. "Oh, I can get used to this look." He said smirking.

"Oh quiet, Dorian. Don't embarrass me in public." Cullen snarled, straightening his collar.

"You won't need help for that tonight." Dorian gave him a quick slap on the bottom and Cullen jumped ten feet into the air.

"Wh-Did you just slap my bottom?" He said in disgust, now moving away from him.

"Get used to it." He said silkily, now turning his attention to Vivienne while giving him a final wink.

"You've styled your hair that way for ages now Leliana, why don't we do something new to it?" Josephine said while lifting up her hands.

Leliana protested and shrugged her hands away. "I'm used to the way it is." She now folded her arms.

"What about our Commander?" She now arched an eyebrow in his direction to his annoyance.

Leliana laughed. "He does something with it already." She said with a smirk.

Cullen's eyes froze in shock.

"It does look very nice today." Josephine said matter-of-factly.

"I don't-" Cullen muttered, ashamed.

"You mean it just gets that way on its own?" Leliana said through her smirk.

"Not...entirely." Cullen muttered, blushing wildly while smoothing his hair. Josephine let out a loud giggle.

"Has the party already started?" A soft voice came from behind them.

Cullen spun around lazily and noticed Evelyn in formal attire. His heart lunged at her sight."Inquisitor." He said breathlessly. She reciprocated his stare and the corner of her lip curled into a smile.

"My, you look beautiful." Dorian said raising her hand above her head and twirling her around. She giggled as a pang of jealousy hit Cullen like a ton of bricks. He wished he could as easily done that as he had.

"It's nice to see you out of armor, Commander. You look very handsome." The Inquisitor turned her attention back to Cullen. She bit her bottom lip, her grin grew wider.

Cullen blushed and looked at the floor. "Th-thank you." He muttered shyly, his mind racing.

"Off we go then!" Josephine ushered everyone to their horses.

Cullen would be riding his horse to the left of the Inquisitor's, they trailed behind the others. They exchanged knowing glances for most of the journey. Cullen finally mouthed the word "wow", biting his lip. The Inquisitor giggled and smiled sweetly at him, she was fanning herself while looking at him. Leliana turned her head around and gave her a sly wink, unnoticeable to the others. She stopped what she was doing, embarrassed. She gave Cullen an apologetic look and kept her eyes forward for the rest of the trip. 


	23. Chapter 23

"I need to have this jacket let out a little." Cullen said through whispered breath, still straightening his attire.

The Inquisitor was standing to his left and shot him a look, averting her eyes back in front of her as a noble was introducing them into the palace.

"-Grand Duke Gaspard de Chalons." The Orlesian announcer could be heard, but not seen through the waves of nobles and masked individuals in overtly extravagant clothing. Gaspard walked forward, in armor much like Cullen was accustomed to wearing, yet more delicate and refined. He bowed gracefully and walked forward to the end of the hall.

"And accompanying him…Lady Inquisitor Trevelyan, of the Ostwick Circle of Magi!" The Inquisitor lurched forward, walking down a few of the polished marble steps, the noise of hushed whispered and murmurs buzzing in her ears. Empress Celene made her appearance. Her hair was as pale as her countenance, her dress as blue as the Winter Palace itself. She bowed gracefully, folding her hands together in respect. The Inquisitor bowed low in retaliation, careful and cunning in her steps. "Vanquisher of the rebel mages in Fereldan, crusher of the vile Apostates of the Mage underground!" The announcer continued.

"Remember to smile, this is all for show my dear." Vivienne was heard whispering from behind her, ushering her to keep walking.

"Champion of the Blessed Andraste herself." The announcer continued, the gasps and widened eyes of the crowd bore into the Inquisitor. "Accompanying the Inquisitor…Madame Vivienne, First Enchanter of the Circle of Magi, Enchanter of the Imperial Court, Mistress of the Duke of Ghislain." Vivienne stepped forward, chin up arms out. Prepared for her moment.

"Her Ladyship Mai Balsych Of Korse." Cullen and Sera snickered in unison, holding in their laugh as much as they could. The Inquisitor looked back and shook her head, eyes widened. Vivienne shot them both a look of disapproval. Sera skipped along the steps with an impish grin on her face, neglecting the stares of the crowd.

"Lord Dorian Pavus, member of the Circle of Vyrantium, son of Lord Magister Halward Pavus of Asariel." Dorian took a deep breath, smiled wide and continued to walk forward.

"Ser Cullen Stanton Rutherford of Honnleath." Cullen's heart lept. As if forgetting his name would be called. His hand instinctively raised to the back of his head, uncomfortable. "Commander of the forces of the Inquisition, former Knight-Commander of Kirkwall." Cullen took a deep breath and took a look at the Inquisitor, who smiled at him, her eyes shining bright against the gold. Inviting him to move forward next to her. His pace quickened, wanting it to be over. He could barely even pay attention to the others being announced, he focused on her ability to calm him in the most uncomfortable situations.

_ 

As quickly as she had been introduced to Celene, she left. Leaving him behind to mingle, alone. It wasn't long before him standing alone, arms crossed gathered a crowd. _Hopefully she'll be quick_ , Cullen thought. Some Orlesian women in extravagant ball gowns passed by, eyeing him intently fanning themselves. Deep in conversation, they noticed his presence and stopped in their tracks. "Would you care for a dance... _Ser Rutherford_?" One mischievously said through her golden mask.

"I-uh, no...thank you." He tilted his head apologetically, blushing.

The other Orlesian woman grabbed her friend by the arm and shot him a disdained look.

Cullen heaved a deep sigh and walked further away, near a window this time. Hopefully trying to catch a breath of fresh air amongst the monsters in the room. Everyone spun their heads in his direction as he walked by, as if he was prey.

"A dance, Knight-Commander?" A woman whispered from behind him through her teeth. Cullen almost jumped, not expected to have company from behind. Cullen cleared his throat, he noticed she had shoulder length brown hair and blue eyes as the Inquisitor, his mind was in a daze. But Evelyn's...Evelyn's was more alive, more pure. "Knight-Commander?" The lady repeated.

"No thank you." He said with a smile. _Better be respectful_ , he thought.

"Very well, then." She slithered like a snake away from him and found another man to engage her attentions.

Cullen took a deep breath. This time a man and a woman approached him, arm in arm. Cullen raised his arm to his forehead in frustration. "Ah! Ser Rutherford!" The man exclaimed too exuberantly.. "May I introduce you to my niece, Lady Delilah Howe, descendant of Arl Rendon Howe." The young woman curtsied, her hand still in her uncle's. Her black, straight hair was immaculately placed, her pink lips curled into a smile.

"Pleasure, Lady Howe." Cullen bowed respectfully, hand on his stomach.

"You may have heard of 'The Butcher of Denerim'?" The man's eyebrow raised over his ornate silver mask, his lip twitched in the corners.

"I-of course…with utmost respect, of course." Cullen's voiced trailed, deep in thought. Delilah's yellow eyes shone brightly, gazing through him.

Delilah giggled, the back of her hand covered her mouth.

"My precious niece couldn't help but have her attention diverted by such a handsome individual." He said nonchalantly. "She was wondering if you were perhaps taken, Ser Rutherford?" He eyed him carefully, focusing on his mouth.

"I-I am, actually." Cullen took a deep breath, careful not to insult the nobles.

"Married?" His tone was higher than before.

"N-No, not married yet." He lowered his gaze to the floor, avoiding their eye contact.

"Ah! Still single then." She grasped onto the hand of his niece excitedly.

From the corner of his eye, he noticed the most beautiful woman in the room heading in his direction. Her steps quickened to his. "Pardon me." He bowed apologetically, leaving the two behind. "Inquisitor, is everything alright? The sooner we track down this infiltrator, the better." Cullen said through the side of his mouth, hoping to not be overheard.

"I don't suppose you'd save a dance for me?" She said quietly, looking up at him with a smile.

No...thank you." Cullen muttered instinctively.

The Inquisitor's eyes widened, disappointed. "Oh." She said in a small voice.

"No!" Cullen muttered angrily, realizing what he did. "I didn't mean to-Maker's Breath...I've answered that question so many times, I'm rejecting it automatically." He looked down, embarrassed. "I'm not one for dancing, Templars never attended balls."

"Do you have any advice?" She looked at him serenely, avoiding the gazes of gawking passerbys.

"Orlesian events don't fall within my area of expertise. There are few here we can trust, be careful." He said calmly, now eyeing the crowd, nodding his head to the women looking at him from a distance.

"Have you noticed anything out of the ordinary?" She looked around suspiciously.

"I'll let you know at once if I do. I can't seem to be left alone in here." He scratched the back of his head, clearly uncomfortable.

"You've attracted a following." She said while looking at his direct vicinity. "Who are all these people?" Her voice had a hint of jealousy.

"I don't know but they won't leave me alone." His tone lowered in frustration.

"Not enjoying the attention then?" Her eyebrow raised and her lip twitched sinisterly.

Cullen looked at her and froze. "Hardly...anyway, yours-" he cleared his throat and lowered his voice to a whisper, "yours is the only attention worth having." He smiled at her reassuringly.

She bit her lip in response, "We'll talk later, handsome." She growled, eyeing him head to toe.

Cullen blushed wildly and stifled a giggle. "Uh-at your order, Inquisitor." He tilted his head and gave her a small wink and she took off once more, leaving him to fight off the vultures hopefully, for a short amount of time.

Cullen felt a tight squeeze on his behind, he jumped and flailed his hands behind him, avoiding any more incessant touching. "Did you-did you just grab my bottom?" Cullen said loudly and spun around. He noticed a fairly older woman with a huge grin on her face being led away by her friends.

A woman giggled wildly. "I couldn't help myself." She fanned herself as she was brisked away into the crowd of onlookers.

" _Maker...get me out of here..._ " Cullen muttered, now backing himself as close as possible to the wall.

"Ah look! The Inquisitor and Empress Celene!" Someone shouted from the distance, cupping his mouth to vocalize loudly.

Cullen's eyes widened in fear and he sped through the gasps, pushing people aside to their dismay. A drip of sweat sped down his temple, his mind racing. He leaned over the balcony of the Grand Ballroom and his heart stopped for a mere moment, somewhat relieved.

"The Inquisitor dances so beautifully, does she not Ser Rutherford?" A voice came to his left.

"Yes, quite." He never looked over at him. His eyes focused on her and only her.

"Dancing with the Empress, how scandalous…" he overheard another man say.

"Two women…what would the people think of that." Another noble woman scoffed, within earshot.

They glided on the dance floor, everyone gave them way. It was just the two of them, alone. They looked deep in conversation from what Cullen could tell. He let out a deep exhale, wishing he was in Celene's place. Her hair flowed in the wind, her steps were perfection. He was impressed by her movements, he had much to learn about her. She carried the palace and him under her spell. Cullen's heart dropped to the pit of his stomach. He reveled in her beauty. Her eyes caught his for a brief moment. He smiled weakly, her gaze focused back onto the Empress with a wide grin. And they ended with a deep bow to each other. Celene's steps off the ballroom were quick. She knew something was wrong. Cullen had to go find the Ambassador and Spymaster, something more was afloat.


	24. Chapter 24

**This chapter is short and sweet, please enjoy and don't hesitate to leave a comment!  
**

"Ser!" A disguised soldier ran up to Cullen in a panic, grabbing his arm.

"What's wrong?" Cullen looked up at him, curious.

"I heard fighting while I was stationed in the servant's quarters." He said hurriedly in a hushed tone.

"Thank you, keep guard until we have word from the Inquisitor." He nodded and headed towards the Inquisitor who was talking to Josephine in the distance.

"You'll be the talk of the court fort months. We should take you dancing more often." Josephine smiled at the Inquisitor, now noticing Cullen's presence.

"It's a relief to do something other than fight demons and horrors." The Inquisitor said through faded breath.

"You still face demons and horrors," Josephine smiled, "these ones are simply better dressed."

Cullen scoffed, looking away and crossing his arms.

"Were you dancing with-" Leliana met the rest of them, her tone in surprise.

"More importantly, I heard there was fighting in the servant's quarters on my way here. What happened?" Cullen eyed her worriedly.

"I hope you have good news. I heard the peace talks are crumbling." Josephine now folded her arms, looking around.

"Morrigan helped me get into the servant's quarters, where I found a group of Venatori. And Gaspard's dagger." The Inquisitor's tone was low.

"The man would truly do anything to become emperor…" Leliana said exhaustingly, raising her hands in the air.

"Then...the attack on the Empress will happen tonight." The realization hit Cullen lazily.

"Get your soldiers in position." The Inquisitor nodded in Cullen's direction.

"At once...be careful Inquisitor." Cullen sped off to the courtyard to gather his troops that had snuck in, in full Orlesian dress as the Inquisitor took off in the opposite direction.

_ 

After what seemed like many moments, Cullen noticed the Inquisitor in full armor approaching him, blood stained her robes. "Thank the Maker you're back," he said while pacing towards her, "The Empress will begin her speech soon. What should we do?"

"Wait here Cullen. I'm going to have a word with the Grand Duchess. It's her." She said excitedly.

Cullen looked taken aback. "What? There's no time! The Empress will begin her speech any moment!"

"It's the perfect time. The Game." She smiled wickedly. "Time to get the bad guys and save Celene...can't believe her own family would..." She marched away from him while never finishing her sentence. Cullen sighed and rubbed his hands through his hair.

Lo and behold the Inquisitor was right. Duchesse, sister of Gaspard and he were both culprits in attaining the throne from her, on their own separate agendas. During Celene's speech, the Inquisitor shed light on her cousins true intentions and had them whisked off by Cullen's men. Cullen could only see from a distance, the Ballroom was so quiet that a drop of water could have been heard. Some small noises and gasps were heard from closer up. The Inquisitor had relaxed when Celene addressed her. Now taking a heavy breath and walking away from the crowd. _Her job was done, she saved Orlais_ , he thought, _what a remarkable woman._

Cullen passed through the muttering crowds in the main hallways looking for her. _Where would she even go?_ And then, sudden realization dawned on him as he looked out a window. Nightfall. He paced up the stairs, two at at time. Ignoring the glances of disapproval shot at him. He noticed a long hallway on the second floor leading to the balcony was wide open. He noticed a familiar face and Evelyn, leaning over the pristine white rails. "Morrigan…" he muttered. She smiled wickedly at her. He walked up to them slowly, lingering at the door. Morrigan noticed his presence and walked by him, shooting him an all-knowing glance.

The Inquisitor rested her elbows on the railing, looking up at the stars on the horizon. "There you are…" Cullen's voice was low, "everyone has been looking for you." She remained idle, lost in the silence, breathing in the fresh air. "Things have calmed down for the moment. Are you alright?" His tone was concerned. He mimicked her actions and leaned next to her, studying her face intently.

"Today has been...very long." She sighed while burying her head deep into her arms.

"For all of us...I'm glad it's over." Cullen said, now propped up on one elbow. The Inquisitor remained silent, her gaze now looked down to the green gardens. "I know it's foolish but I was worried for you tonight…" Cullen said sweetly, gently placing a hand on her shoulder. She gave him a weak smile and touched his hand affectionately.

A huge applause and giggling was overheard back in the ballroom. Cullen's eyes diverted back into the palace, now smiling. "I may never have another chance like this, so I must ask…" Cullen backed away from her. The light of the palace behind him had engulfed him, he was surrounded in gold. The Inquisitor looked back at him astonished as he smiled and bowed deeply. His hand raised. "May I have this dance, my Lady." He said serenely, with a wide grin.

Cullen noticed the Inquisitor's eyes shrouded with the brightness of the stars. Her expression changed instantly. "Of course." She said surprised. "I thought you didn't dance?" She asked him while delicately placing her tiny hand in his.

Cullen twirled her unexpectedly. "For you, I'll try." His lip curled to a half smile. They took small steps in unison, giggling.

"There isn't any music." She laughed, while burying her head into his shoulder.

"Your voice is much better than any music I've ever heard." He whispered in her ear.

"Cullen…" She whispered affectionately. He twirled her once more and this time cradling her back and plunging her. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, she couldn't help but smile. "How did you know to find me here?" She eyed him through a grin as he picked her back up gently.

"If I ever need to look for you...I'll look up to the stars and find you there, waiting for me." He whispered sweetly, now cupping her face gently. Their bodies were still dancing as she wrapped her arms around his waist. They swayed slowly.

"I don't know what I did to deserve you." She said silkily, looking up in his eyes.

"You let me, be me." He caressed her cheek lovingly.

She grabbed his hands and led him back to the edge of the balcony. She looked up at the sky and smiled. He looked at her, engulfed by her beauty. She looked back at him and gave him a small smile. "Nothing prepared me for this…" She began, tracing her thumb on his lips. "And nothing prepared me for what the privilege of being yours would do." She continued, looking back into the deep amber in his eyes.

Cullen's eyes widened, he slightly opened his mouth before he shook her head. "Let me have this moment to tell you…" She continued, taking off his gloves, slowly. Her eyes never averted his. She rested her hands in his. Cullen felt a huge burst of energy hit his heart, leaving him warm inside. "If I had only felt this warmth within your touch." She rested his hand on her own cheek. His heart fluttered, he blushed. "If I had only seen how you smile when you blush." She gave him a weak smile, staring at his lips. "Or how you curl your lip when you concentrate enough." His lip twitched into a smile. "Well I would have known...what I was living for all along."

"Maker...you're the most amazing person I've ever had the pleasure of knowing." He cupped her face gently and pulled her towards him. Their lips met each other as a bundle of energy exploded around them. He pulled back his head slowly. "I surrender who I've been for who you are." He said sweetly.

"For nothing makes me stronger than your fragile heart." She ended his thought.

Cullen, looked away and took a deep breath. "E-Evelyn, I-" He stammered.

"Kiss me." She said simply, turning his head with her hand, gently.

Cullen lifted her up and twirled her around, she wrapped her legs around him and giggled. He cradled the back of her head and pushed her up against the brick wall of the palace, passionately kissing her.

"Where did they-" Dorian said silkily, walking through the balcony doors. His eyes averted to the two figures to his right in the shadows. They ignored his presence and continued to be enthralled by one another, their lips never leaving each other even in company. Dorian's eyes nearly bulged out of its sockets as he lifted his hands in the air, slowly tip toeing away. "Andraste preserve me…" he muttered, closing the door behind him. "The scandal…" he laughed as he walked away. A jet of blue light engulfed the door.

Cullen's attention now wavered to the door. "What is-" He said breathlessly, looking at the blue light.

The Inquisitor's lips curled into a smile, her lips a deep shade of crimson. "A barrier." She replied simply. "To ward off intruders." She giggled, her lips met back to Cullen's with more bravado.

"Oh do I love magic." Cullen growled through each kiss.


	25. Chapter 25

_"Kill the mage!" A woman with blonde hair beckoned, looking back at her heavily clad soldiers in disgust._

 _"You only said we'd arrest them!" Cullen shot back, now face-to-face with the woman, her blonde curls, whipped back towards him._

 _"Do you disobey me?" She asked through slithered breath, her eyes, demonic._

 _"Step down Meredith!" Cullen stood in between her and the people she had ordered to be killed, shielding them._

 _"Move aside Knight-Captain, or you will suffer the same fate!" Meredith wildly unsheathed a huge sword, its contents glowing black and red. A delirious smirk was planted on her lips as she pointed the tip of the sword at him. Her grip wavering._

 _"I will not allow it!" Cullen said, still shielding the group behind him. He felt the hot breath of the sword, eyeing the tip as it inched closer to him. "This is not what the Templar Order stands for, now step down!"_

 _Meredith smiled wickedly and lowered the sword, not without singing Knight-Captain Cullen's lip. "Argh!" He groaned in pain, lowered to his knees._

 __  
_

Cullen shot up, his hand instinctively raised to his lip, tracing the scar. He panted heavily, his mind was exhausted. He fell back into his pillow and rubbed through his hair. His eyes lazily looked over into the distance, this time, nothing could have calmed him. His heart palpitated profusely, as if beating out of his chest. He began to sweat profusely. His mind kept showing him still images shrouded in black and lingering for too long. All the people he saw die in front of him. All their bodies laid still, lifeless, his friends.

He closed his eyes, hoping whatever he was thinking, seeing, would go away. Instead, it would repeat over and over. A surge of energy hit Cullen, his body lay stiff as he felt the pain of a thousand daggers stab him. "ARGH!" He groaned loudly in pain, but nobody could hear. He breathed heavily, in small rhythms. And then, another pang of energy encompassed his head. He twitched violently grabbing hold of his head, his body curled in among itself, trying to shield it off with no avail.

" _Lyrium….lyrium…_ " he whispered to himself. His thoughts flashed to his box, the contents empty. " _I need it…_ " he slithered under his breath, squirming in pain. "No!" he argued with himself. "NO!" He yelled louder. The raven perched on the edge of his ceiling flew off, afraid of his tone. Cullen's mind focused on the flutter of its wings. _The freedom the bird had...such a simple life_. Cullen's breath lowered in pace. "I can't…" He whispered frustratingly to himself, taking a pillow and smothering his face with it. "I can't…" He repeated, his grip slackened in defeat.

After many hours of writhing in pain, the sun broke out, hitting him in his face. He couldn't tell if he had went back to sleep. Yet one thing he knew for sure, is that his body pained...ached for the lyrium. It whispered to him. He stood up lazily from his bed. His feet planted on the rubble and he buried his head deep into his palms, a bead of sweat dripped in between his fingers. He let out a deep sigh and looked outside once more, his friend had not returned. The deep green scar in the sky looked more vivid in his eyes. He looked away, shaking his head. He supported his body weight by pushing himself off by his knees. He clumsily put on his armor, not without feeling light-headed and supporting himself on the bricked wall.

He headed down his ladder, more slowly than usual. A messenger had walked in, laying a report on his desk, not noticing his presence.

"Hannah…" Cullen's feet planted on the ground, holding himself up by the wood of the ladder.

The messenger spun around. Her eyes widened in shock. "Commander!" She said worriedly, eyeing him.

"Do me a favor…" He said through angered whispers. "...and stay here. If the Inq-anyone comes looking for me, I will be with Lady Cassandra."

"Y-yes, of course. Ser." She lifted her hand to her temple, in salute. And stood still by his desk as he trailed off, clicking the door angrily behind him.

Cullen was thankful that not many people had yet awoken. He struggled heading down the few steps, enjoying the silence that fell before him while gasping for air. He held his sides and noticed from a distance Cassandra was already awake, practicing her sword skills with a test dummy.

"Lady Cassandra…" His voice was wrought with pain.

Cassandra slowly turned her head. Her mouth widened as she looked at his state. Her eyes faltered to the floor as she dropped her sword in realization. "Come with me." She said stone-faced, now looking around to see if anyone was watching. She led him into the blacksmith's carrying most of his weight on her shoulders and placed him nicely into an armchair, facing the fireplace.

She stood by the fire, her arms crossed, they spent many moments in silence as Cullen winced in pain. "It's getting worse." He said simply, rubbing his temple with his gloved hand.

"This is just but one moment, it will pass." She said, while looking into the fire.

"You do not know that!" He yelled angrily. "You do not-" His voice trailed, unable to finish his sentence.

"I do not know?" Her eyebrow raised, slightly insulted.

Cullen looked into the fire, ashamed. "Find a replacement." He said angrily.

"No." She said now looking into his eyes.

"You said…" Cullen muttered, frustrated.

"I know what I said, it is not necessary." Cassandra said confidently, her eyes bore into his.

"The Inqu-" Cullen's thought process stopped in his tracks, his mind wandered to her what she had told him the night before.

"The Inquisitor would want you by her side." She said simply, interrupting his thought. Cullen let out a small breath and looked up at her. "You." She repeated, her tone was small. "Not someone else…"

Cullen stood up angrily, gathering his composure."She does not deserve someone as weak as me as Commander of the Inquisition."

"You are not weak!" Cassandra yelled back.

"I can't be trusted…" His eyes lingered over the fire.

"Enough! You have done wonders for her and for the soldiers, do you just want to give up? And go back to what, exactly? We're in the middle of a war, here!" The burning embers of the fire reflected in her eyes.

Cullen shook his head in disagreement. "I don't want to be carried to victory on everyone's shoulders except my own!"

"Than do so! And continue to fight, for us and for her!" She said annoyedly. "You asked me for my opinion and I have given it...why would you expect it to change?" She said now crossing her arms.

"I expect you to keep your word." He sputtered through his teeth, shaking his head angrily. "It's relentless...I can't…" His voice showed a hint of sadness, unable to finish his thought.

Cassandra's face softened. "You give yourself too little credit."

Cullen looked at her wickedly. "If I'm unable to fulfill what vows I kept, then nothing good has come of this." He breathed and looked to the floor. "Would you rather save face then admit-"

Cullen's gaze lingered to the door that just opened. The Inquisitor carefully made her way inside. A look of worry etched on her face as her eyes lingered to Cullen, ignoring Cassandra's presence. Cassandra and Cullen stood frozen staring at her as she walked towards them. Cullen shook his head, unable to speak. He met her halfway to the door and looked ahead. "Forgive me." He whispered only within her earshot.

"And people say, I'm stubborn...this is ridiculous." Cassandra shot back at him, loud enough to make sure he heard.

Cullen shut the door quickly behind him and headed back to his office. When he got back, he noticed Hannah was still on guard, standing still. "Are you alright, Commander?" Hannah asked worriedly, her eyes investigating his.

"Yes." He lied. "Thank you, you may proceed with your duties."

"A letter was left...in your absence." She said while pointing at his desk.

"From who?" Cullen eyed the parchment.

"I-I don't remember, Ser." She said, sounding confused.

"I-uh...very well." He said now picking up the ripped piece of parchment as the messenger had left through a side door.

 _Uldred marked you but didn't make you. You stayed you._

Cullen sighed and realized the letter hadn't been signed. " _Cole…_ " he muttered under his breath.

He slipped the parchment into his desk, reflecting on it slightly. He noticed as he opened the drawer his lyrium box was nestled in between some reports. He hesitated, picking it up slowly. He threw it onto the desk, looking at it with disgust. Something deep inside called for it, for him to take it. His mind wandered to the dark depths. He opened it slowly, his mouth watered, craving it. He stared at it for a brief moment and anger washed over him. "ARGH!" He yelled in frustration, throwing it against the wall. The door swung wide open in the way of the lyrium box, almost hitting the person walking in.

The Inquisitor's reflex kicked in as she dodged it. Her mouth was wide open, staring at the broken contents on the floor to Cullen's face which was now in shock.

"Maker's Breath!" Cullen said in deep gasps. "I didn't hear you enter! I...I- Forgive me…" he pleaded, shaking his head while looking away from her. He couldn't bear to take it.

The Inquisitor showed him a weak smile. " So long as you weren't aiming at me. I think the box had it coming."

Cullen backed off slightly, dazed. "I swear I didn't know you were-" A huge jolt of current shot through his body. He groaned in pain, his fist balled and hit the edge of his desk. He slumped over it, holding his sides. The Inquisitor rushed to his side, helping him up. Her look changed to worry as he tried to push her away. "I swear I never meant for this to interfere." He said slowly, now placing both his fists gripping onto the desk, avoiding her gaze.

She crouched , trying to connect their eyes but he simply looked away from her. Focused on his desk with a blank stare. "Are you going to be alright?"

"Yes," he said too quickly. He took a small breath."...I don't know." He said now, much more honestly. He carried himself, straightening his back and deepening his gaze. "You asked what happened in Fereldan Circle, it was taken over in abominations." He winced in pain, harder to breathe after every gasp. "The templars...my friends, were slaughtered." His face showed pain, he felt himself deep in sweat once more, closed in and claustrophobic. He exhaled and slowly turned to his window, breathing in the air, gripping the window pane with his trembling hand. "I was tortured, they tried to break my mind and…" he laughed demonically under his breath, unable to cope. "How can you be the same person after that?" He sputtered, his own words hit him hard, his voice cracked. "Still...I wanted to serve. They sent me to Kirkwall…" He now look back ashamed at the Inquisitor. His breath and heart, still heavy. "I trusted my Knight-Commander...and for what? Hm?" He shook his head angrily, "Her fear of mages ended in madness...Kirkwall's Circle fell. Innocent people died in the streets." He grabbed onto his forehead, trying to brush off the repeating dark images in his mind. He looked at her seriously, his brow furrowed, his lips never curled. "Can't you see why I want nothing to do with that life?" He stared at her angrily, waiting for her to answer.

The Inquisitor's eyes began to water, she had probably never seen him in this much pain, with this much anger. She stood still for a brief moment in shock, her mouth slightly parted. She then walked over, wanting to comfort him. "O-Of course I can...I-"

"Don't! You should be questioning what I've done." His voice trailed, his thoughts overbearing, wiping his mouth in frustration. "I thought this would be better..." He said now walking closer to her, her stance unwavered. "...That I would regain some control over my life. But these thoughts won't leave me!" He rubbed his hands through his hair angrily pulling at him, now pacing back and forth in his office. "How many lives depend on our success? I swore myself to the Inquisition...to this cause…"His actions became increasingly angered, spit was strewn through his teeth as he spoke. "I will not give less to the Inquisition than I did the Chantry. I should be taking it." He punched his desk angrily, frightening the Inquisitor slightly, causing her to step back from him. An array of books crumbled to the floor. "I should be taking it…" he repeated in a smaller voice, his frustration still noticeable.

He faced away from her, resting his head on his now broken bookshelf. "This doesn't have to be about the Inquisition. Is this what you want?" She said smoothly, hoping to calm him.

Cullen spun around, a line still etched in between his brow. He leaned back into his bookcase and deeply exhaled. "No." He said simply. He stared at her a brief moment and had clarity. Her calm demeanor soothed him. His arms slumped to his side as he took a few more breaths, his gaze lingered to the floor, ashamed. She came closer to him, knowing it was alright to approach him now. She cupped his face lovingly with her delicate fingers, lifting up his jaw. The fire met the water, amber met the sea and his anger extinguished. "But...these memories have always haunted me- if they become worse, if I cannot endure this…"

The Inquisitor caressed his cheek then placed her hand over his heart. "You can." She said seriously.

A shot of warmth hit Cullen unexpectedly, his heart grew aflame. His face softened the more he looked into her eyes. He took another deep breath. "All right." he said, a little more confidently.

Her hand grabbed hold of his, she undid his gloves slowly, her eyes never averting his. Cullen looked at her in shock. She kissed the top of his hand sweetly with a weak smile. "You can." She repeated once more.

He craved her touch, wanting to kiss her, to hold her. He couldn't find the strength to do it. "I need a moment. Could we speak another time?" He said reluctantly, he pulled his hand back to smooth the back of his head.

The Inquisitor backed off, slightly hurt but nodded in agreeance with her widened eyes. She took off without another word, without another smile, leaving him to organize his thoughts.


	26. Chapter 26

Cullen woke up the next morning feeling uneasy. His sleep was more peaceful than usual. However, the thought of him even acting out on the Inquisitor in that manner made him question himself and if he was right for her. Corypheus had given her enough problems to worry of...that he needn't add any more to her list. Perhaps, with the last look he gave her...the one Cullen replayed in his mind, she knew that as well. Cullen dug his hand in his hair. His body felt better, less pained. His mind less troubled from the nightmares. But he couldn't help but feel an emptiness in the pit of his stomach. He didn't like to see her hurt because of his words, his actions. He felt less than perfect, less than what she deserved. He couldn't bare to do that to her.

As he was knelt over his trunk, he noticed the formal attire that Josephine had given him for the Winter Palace. He smiled, remembering her words, so sweet and pure. He brought it up to his nose, breathing in the smell of her hair; like a freshly mowed garden with the most beautiful flowers and the smell of the mountain air. Her warm touch was all he needed, her eyes were the only things he would be satisfied to look at for the rest of his days. Perhaps, being by her side was for the best, for everyone, if she allowed it.

Cullen got dressed in his usual armor and headed to his desk, a parchment lay neatly atop. He noticed in the corner of his eye, to the left, his books were still caressing the floor. Viciously thrown across, pieces of wood hanging from the shelf. He sighed and picked up the letter.  
 _  
Cullen,_

 _I was glad to receive your last letter. You sound happy. It's been-never mind. I just hope you are well. Which reminds me..._

 _Evelyn? Not Inquisitor? Not Her Worship, the Herald of Andraste? Your last letter was far too short._

 _Love,_

 _Mia_

Cullen placed the letter back down with a wry smile. If only Mia knew how happy she made me. If only Evelyn even begun to understand, but perhaps she has a feeling.

"Ser!" A tiny voice erupted from the door.

"W-what?" Cullen jumped half a foot in the air, spinning around, his heart leapt to his throat. He held his chest, frightened.

"S-sorry...I have a message, Ser." A tiny Dwarf messenger scuttled over and handed him a sealed envelope. "That boy…" Her voice trailed.

Cullen took an exasperated breath. "What is it this time?" He said, more annoyed. He tore the envelope in a hurry and read its contents.

 _They didn't hang you there, you can walk away…_

"Ugh...I know who it's from. Thank you, Locke." Cullen reached over his table and grabbed a quill and a piece of parchment.

 _Thank you for your information, Cole. But for future reference please elaborate. These don't make sense._

Cullen handed her the neatly folded parchment.

"Uh-who would you like me to give this to, Ser?" She asked quizzically.

"Cole." He said simply, rethinking his statement. "He, oh...nevermind...I don't know why I'm bothering." He muttered under his breath. "Take it to the stairs near the tavern and uh-wave it around or something. Someone will figure it out." Cullen rubbed his forehead, pinching between his eyes.

"Uh-yes, Ser." She strided off through the side door, stopping slightly in her tracks and shaking her head. Cullen sighed deeply.

He headed out the same door to his left. He walked slowly, breathing in the fresh air. He walked by the same location that he and Evelyn shared their first kiss and couldn't help but smile. He stood in the exact spot leaning over the edge with his elbows. A small smile planted on his lips, the mountain air was refreshing, freeing. He closed his eyes, enthralled in the brisk air that cooled his face and the chirping of the birds in the distance. It was funny, the thought of how his first moment with her was less complicated than now. He had many more feelings that he didn't think were possible. Many more thoughts that hovered like a dark cloud over his. And he couldn't help but think of how happy he made her regardless of anything. And how happy he would want to make her.

He felt a warm touch on the small of his back, she had found him. The Inquisitor wordlessly stood next to him, they looked out into the distance together. How reassured he felt that she were by his side.

"I wanted to thank you." Cullen said, now looking to his side. "When you came to see me...if there's anything…" He exhaled and rubbed the back of his head, unable to finish his sentence properly. "This sounded much better in my head." He scoffed, now looking back to the mountains in the distance.

"I trust you're feeling better?" She eyed him sincerely, looking deep into his eyes.

Cullen took a brief moment to think. "I...yes."

"Is it always that bad, Cullen?" Her expression was worried.

"The pain comes and goes. Sometimes I feel as if I'm back there...I should not have pushed myself so far yesterday." His tone was low, he couldn't bare to meet her eyes.

"I'm just glad you're alright." She said sincerely, she rested her hand on his shoulder in comfort.

"I am." Cullen now said with a smile. He looked into the cloudy sky, deep in thought. "I've never told anyone what truly happened to me at Ferelden's Circle. I was...not myself after that. For years, that anger blinded me. I'm not proud of the man that made me." He looked back at her, slightly remorseful. "The way I saw mages…" His voice cracked, "I'm not sure I would have cared for you, and the thought of that sickens me. Now I can put some distance between myself and everything that happened. It's a start."

"For what it's worth, I like who you are now." She stood up and looked at him seriously.

He turned his whole body in her direction, surprised. "Even after…?"

She stepped forward quickly and wrapped her arms around him and buried her head deep into his armor. "Cullen, I care about you. You have done nothing to change that."

Cullen rested his chin at the top of her head, relieved. They swayed slowly. "What about you? You have troubles of your own. How are you holding up?" He said while running his fingers through her hair.

She took a deep breath. "Honestly, I'm terrified. So many people depend on us. On me. Corypheus is still out there."

"We've made great strides. Do not doubt yourself-or the Inquisition-just yet. I-If there's anything I can do, you need only ask, Evelyn." Cullen said sincerely.

The Inquisitor wrapped her arms around him tighter. "Stay with me, Cullen. That is what I ask of you. Don't question yourself around me. I'm stronger with you, than without."

Cullen cradled her head lovingly, rubbing his cheek on her head. "I know what's weighing on your mind. I have made mistakes but you can be sure I know my part. I'll stand by your side; sword, shield and heart. I'll never break yours, I can promise you that."

The Inquisitor let go of his grasp and looked up at him with a genuine smile. "I believe you. The smile on your face lets me know you need me. There's a truth in your eyes that says you'll never leave me…" she caressed his cheek lovingly, "the touch of your hand says you'll catch me if I ever fall and you say it best when you say nothing at all."

"Such a romantic…" Cullen growled, raising her hand and twirling her as she giggled.

"Dorian's been teaching me a few things." She whispered sheepishly.

"I'd kill for one more way to tell you, you make me better everyday." He laughed, now throwing her over his shoulder.

"What will people think if they see this?" She asked impishly, slapping the back of his armor playfully.

"I've done this once before." Cullen laughed while kicking the doors open. "And to be honest, at this moment I don't care who knows. I'll yell it through the mountains to prove it to you."

"Will you now?" She grinned widely. Cullen now kicked his way into his office. He slumped in his chair and placed her sitting atop of him. "Cullen…" she whispered mischievously.

"Relax." He grinned widely as she sat on the edge of his lap, her back to him. "Read this." He handed her a parchment and wrapped his arms lovingly around her waist, his head hanging over her shoulder.

She read it in silence. His sister's letter. She quickly planted a quick kiss on his cheek and his ears blushed. "Your sister seems lovely." She said simply.

"She is." His voice wavered. "You are the best thing that's ever been mine...you know that right?"

She fidgeted slightly to face him, looking at him sweetly. She raised her hand and traced his lips with her thumb, lingering at his scar. She smiled weakly. "Better than your armor?" She giggled.

Cullen laughed wildly. "Most definitely."

"I think we spend too much time in here, don't you think?" She said now leaning back against him, looking at his ceiling. "Perhaps you should come to my quarters sometime." She smiled, looking over to him.

"As long as it is not the Winter Palace. I'd be perfectly happy never setting foot in there again." Cullen sighed leaning back in his chair with her. "It wasn't the gossip and backstabbing-I know what the Game entails, it was the indifference to it all…" his tone was somewhat serious.

"At least there was dancing." She joked while running her fingers through his hair.

Cullen laughed haughtily. "Or an attempt at it anyway."

"I thought you did well." She said sincerely.

"The kissing or the dancing?" He raised his eyebrow.

"Both." She punched him playfully.

"Ow! I couldn't even dodge that!" Cullen furrowed his brow. "You're stronger than you let on."

"I know." she smirked.

"Well, either way...I'm grateful for your poor taste in dance partners." He said, his lip curling.

"My dance partner has a particular set of skills I am very fond of." She teased him while kicking her legs childishly.

"I-um…" Cullen cleared his throat. "Your uh-" He stammered, unable to finish his thought.

"What's wrong?" She eyed him curiously.

" _Maker_...your legs. Ahem. Friction." He whispered, looking away, embarrassed.

"Oh!" She said jumping off his thighs, slightly pink in the cheeks. "I'm so sorry." Her tone apologetic.

"I-uh, wasn't complaining. Merely stating facts." He giggled nervously while rubbing his hand through his hair.

"You're rather adorable when you're nervous." She planted her hands on his thighs, staring at him at eye level.

Cullen let out an audible gulp and looked down at her hands, placed firmly on his legs. She slowly ran them up, gazing at him mischievously. "Andraste preserve me!" He exclaimed, jumping off his seat. His whole face had turned red.

She smiled wickedly and pulled him by the armor, pushed his hand away and planted a long kiss on his lips. "I will end with that for _tonight_." She backed away slowly, smiling. "Goodnight handsome."

Cullen rested his hand on his lips, looking at her in surprise. "G-Goodnight." He said simply, still flustered.

He let her out his office quietly, resting his head on the wooden frame in her departure. His cheeks still tinged pink. He knocked his forehead softly in frustration and exhaled loudly.


	27. Chapter 27

"You seemed to enjoy yourself at the Winter Palace Leliana, unless that was part of The Game?" Cullen said now averting his eyes from the War Table.

Leliana smiled from under her breath. "Perhaps it was both."

"Oh Commander! I have request for information on your lineage from a few _interested_ parties at the Winter Palace. Thank you for reminding me." Josephine gave him a half smile, showing him her reports.

"Andraste preserve me!" Cullen muttered, pushing away the parchment. "Feel free to use those reports as kindling."

"No, I shall take them. I want to know who pines for our Commander. We can use this to our advantage." She grabbed the reports from Josephine's hands.

"You mean, apart from the Inquisitor?" Josephine giggled, covering her mouth with her hand.

"I'm not bait!" Cullen said shaking his head in annoyance.

"Hush! Just look pretty." Leliana said, now eyeing the parchment. "And stop stealing my bird."

"I do not-" Cullen looked over at her sharply.

"You think I do not know my raven is missing and lingers around your quarters?" She raised her eyebrow.

"I simply borrow him." Cullen looked at her, curling his lip. "And he visits me when I sleep."

"How touching…" Leliana said unenthusiastically. "Very well...you may keep him. A late birthday gift." She sighed lightly.

"Oh...um-thank you." Cullen said mildly surprised.

"I think your next gift should be a griffon perhaps? First a bear, now a raven. I think something even bigger is next for you to take care of." Josephine laughed, eyeing him.

"Griffons would be nice…" His voice trailed, looking up at the ceiling in thought. Or a Mabari. I've always wanted one…" Cullen said dreamily.

"I can arrange that." Josephine began to quickly jot it down.

"N-No. Not really a good time." Cullen eyed her apologetically.

"So how are you and the Inquisitor?" Leliana whispered.

"Don't you know everything?" Cullen folded his arms in discontent.

"I am simply making conversation." Leliana smiled weakly.

"I'd rather my private affairs remain so. But we are well, thank you for asking." Cullen smiled genuinely.

"Such a soft heart for someone in hardened armor." Leliana teased, reading a report that was handed to her by a messenger that had just walked in.

Cullen scoffed.

"For you, Commander." Leliana handed him the ripped up parchment. "Seems like we have made longer strides in honing on Samson's position." Cullen grabbed it excitedly, his eyes widened as he read through the lines.

"Thank you Leliana." Cullen said appreciatively.

"Maybe you should join the Inquisitor when she nears his location. Perhaps you can talk some sense into him…" Leliana said now tracing her fingers on the map.

"I w-would like that...I-uh-also have some business to attend in Fereldan for tonight. Will it be alright if I ask her to accompany me?" Cullen's voice trailed, he smoothed the back of his head.

Josephine and Leliana both looked up from their woke with blank stares. A small smile etched on the corners of their mouths. "Of course." Josephine said sincerely.

"You don't need to ask us for permission, Commander." Leliana smiled. "Maybe that is up to the Inquisitor?" She giggled slightly.

"I...I will go ask her then." Cullen walked away from the War Table blushing, feeling the heavy stares of the women behind him.

Cullen walked up to the wooden door to the left of her throne, knocked but with no avail. "Inquisitor?" He summoned with no answer. He opened the wooden door and noticed more stairs and an extensive ceiling. "Oh-um…" The wooden rails and spiral staircase guided him to another wooden door. "Inquisitor?" He said once more, knocking at the door to the top of the stairs.

It took a brief moment but the Inquisitor opened the door as wide as her smile. "Cullen!" She exclaimed happily, grabbing him into a tight hug. "Come in!" She ushered him inside her quarters, her hand gripped onto his warmly.

Cullen's mouth was agape. Her room was surrounded with beautiful stained glass, letting in a beautiful breeze and natural light. Her bed was Orlesian no doubt; the red and gold shimmered in the sun's light. "Wow. They certainly spared no expense for you in here." Cullen said, blown away.

The Inquisitor pulled him to the double doors facing her bed. She let go of his hand momentarily and swung them open and smiled widely at him. "Look! Fresh air! I have the most beautiful view do I not?" She grabbed onto his hand once more and led him out.

Cullen took in a deep breath of air and stared out into the distance, the mountainous peaks were overrun by the trickling of snow so white they looked liked peaceful clouds placed neatly atop. He looked back at her and smiled gently. "No, I have the most beautiful view." He corrected her, caressing her cheek and pulling her closer into a sweet kiss.

"My poor heart can't take any more of your sweet words." She kissed him back lovingly, her eyes lingered on his for a brief moment, she traced his smile with her thumb. "You came to visit me?" She said now skipping to her bed and sitting on the edge. Leaning on the back of her hands and eyeing him as he stood by the double doors.

"I-uh-yes." He said simply. "And for more, pressing matters as well to be honest." He rubbed the back of his head, blushing as he noticed the way she leaned back in the bed.

"You can sit." She said smiling. Patting the edge of the bed next to her.

Cullen sighed, his hand still placed behind his head, smoothing his hair. He made his way to her bed and sat upright, slightly fidgeting. He cleared his throat.

"Is everything alright?" The Inquisitor rested a hand on his shoulder.

"Y-Yes. Just a bit nervous, that's all..." He said while looking around her ceiling.

"Cullen…" She said in a small tone. "I still make you nervous?" She smiled, while turning his head with her hand.

"Always." He said, looking down at her lips.

"Is it my bed? Or my exquisite looks? Or my disarming smile?" She teased him, laying back into her bed, cradling her head with both her hands.

"Everything." He laughed nervously. He leaned back on his hand and stared at her in such a vulnerable position. He couldn't help but blush while looking at her.

"I don't bite." She said mischievously. "Yet." She added with a weak laugh.

Cullen laughed, changing the subject. "We almost have Samson." He said, now gazing into the distance.

"May I ask you something?" She asked seriously, her eyes glued to the ceiling.

"Of course." He said looking back at her.

"Do you think Templars should cease to exist?" She blinked wildly, her mind deep in thought.

Cullen looked at her, his mind was racing. "No. I may have left that life but I respect those who remain. Magic ungoverned could tear the world apart. It's doing so now. Templars are trained and able to confront such dangers." His voice cracked slightly, realizing his words as he said them.

The Inquisitor's lip twitched. "Do you think I am tearing the world apart?" She said, her tone solemn, now looking out the window to her left.

"N-No. Not at all." Cullen sighed deeply. He proceeded to lay on his side, pushing the hair away from her eyes. "You are the only thing holding this-and me together." He exhaled loudly.

"What would you suggest then?" She averted his gaze still.

"Perhaps opportunities to work outside the Circle? A mixed military service, or a healers' clinics with Templar support. And there must be a safer way for Templars to leave…" He rubbed his forehead.

"The other Templars would hardly be as strong-willed as you have been. I am very proud of you." She looked back at him and gave him a small smile. She rested her cheek on her palm and gazed at him.

"Without you...I don't think it would have been possible." He said honestly, his eyes lingered to her lips.

"Are you so enamored by temptation?" She smiled widely.

"By you? More than you know. Worse than lyrium could ever be." He laughed while planting a kiss on her forehead. "Lyrium causes you to lose memories-some call it a gift. Some atrocities haunt me still...but to lose what good I can recall...I nearly lost my mind once, it was no gift. I would have no pleasure in losing the memories I have of you."

"Have you read the letters from the Quarry I investigated Cullen?" She moved, laying her head on his stomach, looking up at the ceiling. Cullen continued to run his hands through her hair.

"Samson is making Red Lyrium from people…" His voice trailed, visibly upset. "I knew Samson had fallen, but this? This is monstrous. We have to put an end to him. That armor he has on is giving him extraordinary power...we may not be able to stop him..."

"What if he dies?" She looked at him from the corner of her eyes, looking for a reaction. "Take away the armor and his lyrium, Samson is just another man."

"I have no remorse for his actions. We shared quarters but he is no longer the man I remember, nor am I the man he remembers." He said honestly.

"Very well, I will ask the Arcanist I have recruited, Dagna, about his armor." She rubbed his head affectionately.

"Thank you, Evelyn...I-uh-I actually had a proper reason for coming here, actually." He sat up, still cradling her head in his lap.

"Oh?" She asked, an impish grin on her face.

Cullen shook his head with a smile. "Though I very much like laying in bed with you conversing. I have business to attend to in Fereldan. I would like you to accompany me, if you choose...when you have the spare time of course.." He looked into her eyes, they blinked wildly.

She sat back up. "Is something wrong?" She looked at him with a sense of worry.

"What? N-No. I would rather explain there. If you wish to go." He exhaled deeply, looking away.

"I believe there's time now." She said sincerely, planting a sweet kiss on his cheek. "Unless you would rather stay here, of course." She growled mischievously.

Cullen gulped audibly. "I -uh...have to g-go make arrangements." He stammered, jumping off her bed in a quick motions, away from her grasp.

The Inquisitor took a deep breath. "Very well. When and where?" She said now annoyed, hanging off the edge of her bed.

Cullen sensed her disappointment and rubbed the back of his head and began to pace back and forth in the room. "Argh!" He groaned. "You know I...I-want to…"He whispered, now frustrated. He shook his head in protest. "Meet me at nightfall at the gates." He spun around and clicked the door behind him, forcibly punching the wall to rubble on his left in self-loathing. He rubbed his mouth viciously with his hand and took off.


	28. Chapter 28

Cullen went to speak to Horsemaster Dennet near the stables. He was engrossed in a bale of hay, crouching down and feeding it into their mouths lovingly.

"Atta girl." He said now smiling back up at the beautiful brown horse with silky mane.

Cullen approached him, attempting not to terrify him. "Master Dennet." Cullen said clearly.

Master Dennet quickly spun on his heels and held at his heart with a loud exhale. "Maker...almost scared me to death."

Cullen couldn't help but laugh. "My apologies," Cullen said with a smile. "I was wondering if I'd be able to...uh-borrow two horses for the night? I have some dealings with the Inquisitor in Fereldan."

Master Dennet stood up on the balls of his feet and eyed him curiously. "Of course, Commander. I'll prepare them for the journey at once."

"Thank you." Cullen said simply. Now eyeing the horses with a genuine smile.

"Ah! You have eyes for Elaina, I see?" He chuckled under his breath, now petting the beautiful brown maned horse affectionately. "I'm not so used to letting anyone borrow my wife, I will make an exception for you."

"Y-Your wife?" Cullen repeated, now confused.

"Aye, Commander. Named this beautiful lady after my wife. She is back at the Hinterlands, haven't seen her much since we set up at Skyhold." His tone became more sorrowful.

Cullen looked back at the horse who nuzzled her head against his, licking his hand that was stroking her neck. "I'm sorry to hear that…" His voice trailed as he looked into the horse's eyes. "Shouldn't be too long now." He said hopefully. "I will make sure Elaina is well tended to, worry not." He said with a smile.

"Oh, I have no doubts in your abilities or hers, Commander. You have given us all hope, I serve with utmost respect to our cause. Without the Inquisitor, I would have no family to go back to." Master Dennet gave Cullen a wide grin and let out a small breath, the cold air formed around it, leaving a trail of white winter's air. "One hour." He said, now looking back at him.

_ 

Cullen paced nervously near the gates, the horses neighed in excitement. He rubbed their necks affectionately, smiling weakly.

"You do have a way with animals." A woman's voice came from behind his shoulders.

Cullen turned his head slowly. "I would hope to be more successful in any attempts with you in particular."

The Inquisitor giggled. "I have no quarrels in the way you interact with me." She stood next to him, rubbing the beautiful brown horse's mane, stroking it silkily. "Aren't you beautiful?" She cooed.

"You may ride that one." Cullen said with a smile. "Master Dennet, would have it no other way." He walked towards the other horse, feeding it a carrot and rubbing its sides. The black horse shook his head joyfully and stamped its feet. "Ready?" Cullen eyed her.

"Of course. Even though I still don't know where we're going." She laughed. "Are you kidnapping me?" She gracefully wrapped her leg around the horse and it neighed in happiness.

"Not for long. Our duties wouldn't allow for that, as much as I would want you all to myself." He exhaled and kicked his leg around the muscular black horse. The Inquisitor smiled widely, her eyes shone bright in the sun's reflection.

_ 

Nightfall had struck, through the mist, Cullen noticed a small form of water and he let out a breath of relief. "We're here." He said simply, looking back at her confused look. He jumped off his horse in a quick motion and headed to hers. He held out his hand to help her down. She smiled warmly and took her hand in his and gracefully slipped down. He held her by the waist to support her jump.

"Where are we, Cullen? She walked through the haze and fog and noticed a wooden pier placed on a lake. It moved in the motion of the small waves that enveloped the sides.

Cullen grabbed her by the hand and led her to the top of the pier, a small lantern was their only source of light, perched on a wooden crate. "You walk into danger everyday. I wanted to take you away from that, if only for a moment." He looked into the water, smelling the fresh breeze emanating from it. "I grew up not far from here. This place was always quiet." He spoke as soft as the waves hitting the dock. He leaned against a wooden pillar and crossed his legs in relaxation.

The Inquisitor let go of his hand and looked out into the distance. She crouched down into the water and noticed her reflection and wiped it away with her hand, feeling the cool water through her fingers.

"Alone with a mage...that doesn't concern you?" She said now standing up and looking back at him. Her hand dripping wet.

Cullen avoided her gaze, deep in thought. "The Templars have rules on...fraternization. But I am no longer bound by them."

The Inquisitor seemed dissatisfied by his answer. "I know...but you've seen the worst mages have to offer. How can you not see that in me?" Her voice was pleading, yearning for him to elaborate.

Cullen's eyes met hers. "I don't…" Cullen said quickly, his body inching towards hers, "if I've given you reason to doubt…" Cullen sighed loudly and rubbed the back of his head. "Of course I have..." He said more frustratingly, his hand slumping to his side. He closed in on her body and lifted his hand, pushing a stray hair away from her eyes. "Whatever I fear of magic, I see none of that in you. I promise you that."

The Inquisitor met his hand and rubbed her cheek affectionately against his touch with a small smile. "Did you come here often?"

Cullen laughed. "I loved my siblings, but they were very loud. I would come here to clear my head. Of course, they always found me eventually."

"You were happy here?" The Inquisitor looked into his eyes with a sweet smile.

"I was. I still am." He replied. "The last time I was here was the day I left for Templar training. It was the last time I saw my parents before I got whisked off." His voice trailed solemnly. He rummaged into his pocket and held out a coin in his palm for her to look at. "My brother, Branson, gave me this. It just happened to be in his pocket, but he said it was for luck." The Inquisitor peered over and looked at the coin. "Templars are not supposed to carry such things. Our faith should see us through."

The Inquisitor's eyes widened and her laugh cut through the relaxing noises of the streaming water. "You broke the Order's rules? I'm shocked." She said with a sinister smile.

"Until a year ago, I was very good at following them. Most of the time." He said matter-of-factly. "This was the only thing I took from Ferelden that the Templars didn't give me." He eyed the coin curiously and smiled. Cullen let out a small laugh and grabbed the Inquisitor's hand once more. "Humor me." He said now placing the coin gently into her palm. "We don't know what you'll face before the end. This can't hurt." He closed her palm and put his other hand on top of it and gazed deeply into ther eyes.

"I'll keep it safe." She held it tight in her hand and looked at him seriously.

"Good. I know it's foolish but...I'm glad." Cullen pulled her by her waist and planted a loving kiss on her lips.

"Thank you for bringing me here, Cullen." She said genuinely, backing away from his lips.

"My life has been very different from what it used to be…" He began, his tone lowered to a whisper, "but this much I know is true...that the Maker blessed the broken road that led me straight to you. I wouldn't have it any other way."

Her eyes wavered from his as she stared into the water with a slight blush forming on her cheeks. "Me either." She said calmly.

"I still have faith, in everything-after everything." Cullen said shaking his head. "My mind was broken, torn open, I have faltered...even under your arms and you filled those cracks with your strength, your eyes, your beauty, your actions, your patience. I count my stars every night that I met you...that you make me feel alive." Cullen gulped audibly and looked up into the night's sky.

The Inquisitor stared at him, her eyes watered. She walked over slowly and pressed her body against his armor. "Look at me." She said slowly, tugging at his armor. Cullen lazily lowered his gaze, his lip twitched. "The lonely days of uncertainty disappear when you're near me. When you're around, my life is worthwhile and now I long to see you smile." She caressed his lip gently with her thumb. "I try harder-fight harder now because all I want is to slip away with you, forever. I want this over. I'll do whatever I can to get away...out of this alive and by your side. I am not your strength, but you are mine."

Cullen hurriedly met his lips with hers, she let out a gasp of air. He ran his fingers through her hair. He grabbed her into a tight hold, her feet hovered over the ground a few inches. Her shadow was cast into the water. She smiled through her kiss and he smiled through her hers. "Let this small moment be our forever until we get there." He whispered into her ear.

"Until we get there." She repeated sweetly. He set her back to the ground gently. She turned away to focus on the water. She sat on the edge of the deck as Cullen eyed her curiously. She began to swing her legs gently, her boots barely grazing the water as she kicked them. Cullen sat behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist and enveloping her legs between his. He rested his head on her shoulder and watched as she kicked the water playfully.

"Why do you always swing your legs like that?" He laughed through his breath.

"You make me nervous sometimes." She said simply, now tracing a pattern into the water. Cullen pushed her hair aside, her neck now visible. He kissed her cheek and lowered his lips to her neck. She giggled. "Your beard. It's prickly."

"Oh-sorry." He muttered, embarrassed.

"No-no, I like it. Keep going." She said flirtatiously.

"Really? Are you sure about that?" He growled.

Evelyn laughed. "Yes." Cullen licked the side of her neck quickly and she giggled loudly. He proceeded to bite the same area gently, her flesh lingered in his lips for a brief moment. She groaned in response. "Don't you think one mark is enough?" She raised her hand to show him her scar. Cullen wrapped his arms tighter against her body.

Cullen laughed. "No. This one is mine."


	29. Chapter 29

"So Curly, how about we finally play that game of Wicked Grace tonight?" Varric eyed Cullen from the breakfast table.

"Oh wouldn't that be marvelous?" Dorian said while forking a piece of egg into his mouth with a wide grin.

"No-no, thank you." Cullen muttered, keeping his eyes to his plate.

"But the Inquisitor will be there." Varric eyed him, his lip twitched to a smile.

Blackwall chuckled, leaning back on the back two legs of the wooden chair. Cullen shot him a look. "A nice pint and a game of cards would harm nobody, not even the Commander of the Inquisition." Blackwall said through a smile.

"This _might_ take some more convincing." Dorian said playfully.

"I'll give you one Qunari massage if you go." The Iron Bull winked at Cullen through his sharp teeth.

Cullen sputtered out his juice. "I think not!"

"Now, now Bull...it has to be something worthwhile." Dorian said now glancing at Bull with a disgusted look.

"That's not what you said last night." Bull laughed while eating a leg of ham, staring intently at Dorian.

Dorian breathed a loud sigh and looked away from him, annoyed. "How about I take care of your precious messengers so that they leave you alone for one night?" Dorian's eyebrow raised. He curled his moustache with his fingers, eyeing him intently.

Cullen blushed, stuffing his face further into his juice. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?" He whispered to him over his mug.

Dorian leaned over, his elbows rested on his knees. "Oh you daft boy. It means…" Dorian said with a sinister smile, "I can make sure you and the Inquisitor have some much needed alone time. Enough so you don't have to travel by horse. You just name the day."

Cullen cleared his throat. The others looked at him laughing. "We all know Curly, it's all right. Word travels quickly here." Varric said, raising his mug towards him.

"Good catch there, Commander." Blackwall chuckled, taking a sip of his drink.

"You _would_ say that." Dorian replied, smiling at Blackwall, who stuffed his face into his mug burying his expression.

Cullen looked up at them confused and shook his head.

"So is that why there's a hole in your ceiling? Is she sneaking in at night or is she that explosively magical in bed?" Bull said sinisterly, he leaned towards Cullen for an answer.

"Maker…I'm being assaulted." Cullen whispered through his teeth, avoiding their gazes. His cheeks turned a bright shade of red.

"Or is she doing all the assaulting?" Bull pressed on, his head tilted.

"It's worse than the battlefield here." Varric laughed.

"You're telling me…" Cullen replied with a look of disgust on his face.

"I will take your silence as a yes, by the way." Dorian smiled. "Varric do you mind setting it up tonight? I'm about to win some coin." Dorian hung on the back two legs of his chair and folded his arms.

"I-I never-" Cullen stuttered.

"You don't need to. It's settled. I will drag you by the ear if I have to." Dorian rested all four legs of the wooden chair back to the ground and looked at him seriously.

Cullen let out a deep breath. He got up from his chair and rested his arm on it. "Not for long, I have much work to do."

"That's what I like to hear." Dorian smiled back at him and shooed him away.

_ 

"Ready handsome?" Dorian crossed his arms and rested his body against the stone wall with his eyes closed.

Cullen let out a small breath. "Almost, just have to finish this letter." Cullen was hunched over his desk, scribbling quickly on a piece of parchment. "And stop calling me handsome." He added in a small voice.

"At this rate, Sera has already drunken herself under the table." Dorian waved his hand in the air in impatience. "I meant what I said by the way...I can make sure you have some time alone." He opened his eyes and stared at him directly.

Cullen lay his quill on the table, resting his palms on his desk. "I barely had time to get away the first time. Corypheus could attack at any moment." He said now looking up at him seriously.

"If Corypheus did attack, you both would notice. Trust me." He said with a small smile, pointing at the ceiling above him. "You do not know what will happen in the end, might as well not have any regrets." He looked away, staring at the wall to his left.

"Is that your excuse for your relations with the Qunari?" Cullen now made his away around his desk, leaning on it while crossing his arms.

"Merely having a bit of fun before my inevitable death. Ah and what can I say, brutes are my type." His lip curled to a smile.

Cullen shook his head and handed the parchment to the raven that Leliana had gifted him which was perched on his desk. The raven flapped its wings gracefully into the night's sky. "Who says anyone is going to die?" He added, looking at him from the side of his eyes.

"Ah, the optimism. Look at what the Inquisitor has done to you." Dorian bowed and opened the door to his office, leading him outside.

"I'll make sure she gets out of this alive, even if I have to go in there myself." He said seriously as they walked towards the main hall.

"Then she is lucky to have you and we are lucky to have her." Dorian looked over and shot him a smile. "Hopefully luck...doesn't run out for any of us." His tone trailed off more solemnly. "But for tonight...some fun. Right Commander?" He ushered him to the table that Varric had set up by the fireplace.

"Wait…" Cullen stopped Dorian, extending his hand out looking at the long table. "This morning, did Blackwall-"

"Yes." Dorian said simply, turning his back onto the table. Out of ear's reach. "He liked the Inquisitor, much like everyone else. Much like you. Does that bother you?" Dorian eyed him.

"Uh-um no. No-I don't know." Cullen said, taken aback.

"She, like you, is oblivious to people's affections. Do not let it come between you. Blackwall is a man of integrity, you needn't worry. Once he found out about you two, he was very happy." Dorian slapped his hand on Cullen's shoulder.

Cullen took a deep breath and nodded. Most of the companions were already seated, their coin spread out onto the table. "Ah Commander!" Josephine exclaimed, a wide smile on her face.

Dorian crouched under the table and laughed. "What did I say?" He looked up at Cullen with a big smile. Sera was lying down on the carpeted floor, her hand raised to her forehead. She seemed to be mumbling to herself. A pint was knocked over next to her.

Cullen shook his head and took a seat. "Solas and Leliana?" He asked looking around.

"Leliana is quite busy at the moment." Josephine muttered apologetically.

"And Solas is busy reading a book." Varric laughed. "I asked him and I'm not sure if he was being rude or polite but either way he rejected. Maybe if he hears us from there…" He pointed at the door to the far left, "...he will come join us. But I hardly doubt it."

"His loss." Cassandra said, now taking coin out of her pocket and placing it out on the table.

"Shall someone go get the Inquisitor?" Josephine eyed the table, looking around.

"I'll get her. Don't get your ruffles in a bunch." Varric laughed and headed out the main hall.

"We should start without her." Bull said excitedly, looking around the table.

"We wait." Blackwall said swiftly, looking up at him with a disgruntled look.

Cullen looked over and furrrowed his brow. Dorian shot Cullen a knowing glance.

Without another moment's notice, Varric ran in with the Inquisitor in tow. "I found her Ruffles! deal her in!"

The Inquisitor smiled widely at the table in acknowledgement and thankfully the only empty seat was purposefully left next to Cullen. Cullen raised his glass in her arrival and she brushed her hand out of eye's reach against the back of his armor. She took her seat next to Cullen and gave him a small smile.

"I do hope I recall the rules. It's been ages since I've played a game of Wicked Grace." Josephine said apologetically, shuffling the cards.

"Are we playing cards or what?" The Iron Bull said impatiently, swigging a mouthful of beer.

"There's a crown on his head, but a sword too. His head didn't want either." Cole muttered from his seat. Everyone looked up at him confused.

"Don't talk to the face cards, kid." Varric laughed.

"You seem to have enough people. I have a thousand things to do." Cullen said simply, getting up from his chair. The Inquisitor calmly pulled him by the armor and gave him a reassuring smile.

"Losing money can be both relaxing and habit forming. Give it a try." Dorian said, urging the Commander, placing his palm under his cheek. "And besides, we made a deal." He added ruefully.

Cullen groaned and sat back down slowly.

"A deal?" The Inquisitor repeated, looking up curiously. Everyone at the table laughed except for Cullen and her. She looked at Cullen and he shook his head into his palms.

"Curly if any man in history needed a hobby, it's you." Varric smiled and nodded apologetically at the Inquisitor. The Inquisitor giggled while looking at Cullen. She placed her head on her cheek staring at him lovingly. Cullen looked away blushing.

Josephine dealt all the cards and looked deep in thought, looking at her coins. "I'll believe I'll start at three coppers. Is that too daring?" She looked up at the table.

"Seriously?" Bull yelled from the other side of the table. "Who starts at three coppers? Silver or go home." He clinked a piece of silver in the middle of the table and leaned back into his chair.

"Sounds good, I'm in." Blackwall threw his coin and nodded.

"Bolder the better right?" Dorian said looking up at Bull. "I'm in."

"Don't forget I'm new to this game." The Inquisitor said, slightly embarrassed. "Go easy on me." She said throwing her coin into the pile.

"Go easy on her." Iron Bull repeated, looking at Cullen mischievously.

Cullen cleared his throat, pretending like he hadn't heard what he had just said and threw his coin in retaliation into the pile.

"Whoever wins the hand has to say an embarrassing or funny story. Fair deal?" Varric eyed the table. Everyone nodded in agreeance. "I need some more material for my books." Varric laughed. "So when someone picks up the Angel of Death card, we all show our hands." Varric reminded the Inquisitor, smiling at her politely. She returned the smile, looking around at the table mischievously.

"I got it." Blackwall threw the card in the middle of the table and smiled. "Everyone show your hands."

Everyone lay their cards on the table. Cullen smiled wickedly as he eyed the others. "A set of Knights." He said triumphantly, picking up the coin in the middle of the table.

"Alright. Story time, kiddo." Varric said smiling widely.

"Very fitting." The Inquisitor said, looking at him impressed.

Cullen took a deep breath and his lip curled to a smile. "Alright, so there was this one time when I was serving in the Circle...a Templar recruit and a Mage had found to be...fraternizing. They thought they had been rather secret about it but everyone knew." Cullen started to laugh under his breath. Everyone began to chuckle. "Either way, the Knight-Commander found out and bursted through the door while they were consummating their relationship. The poor recruit ran out into the dining hall in nothing but his knickers. And this...profound silence fell over the hall as seventy Mages and thirty Templars all turned to stare at once. Then a slow round of applause began and spread until every soul was on their feet giving him a standing ovation." Cullen slapped his knees staunching a laugh.

"What did he do?" Josephine stifled a giggle.

"Saluted, turned on his heel and marched down the hall as if he were in full armor." Cullen chuckled.

Everyone laughed at once, their voices bouncing off the castle walls.

"Are you sure that's not a personal story?" The Iron Bull laughed, staring at him intensely.

Cullen turned bright red and shook his head in disagreement. "N-No!" He yelled back.

"Seems like something that would happen to you, Curly." Varric laughed, holding his hand to his stomach.

"Maker's Breath...I didn't say that story so you can direct it at me." Cullen said annoyedly.

"I think he's foretelling some twisted future." Dorian laughed, hiding his mouth with his palm looking directly at the Inquisitor.

"Nah! Nevermind, I take that back! I don't Cullen has the balls to consummate anything." Iron Bull took a swig of his drink and winked at him.

The Inquisitor giggled through her hand and blushed deeply, turning her face away from the table.

"I regret winning." Cullen said, looking down at the table.

The Inquisitor reassured him by rubbing her hand lovingly on his back. "It's all right. I believe you." She smiled widely at him.

"Thanks for the book material, Curly. Let's keep going." He tried to change the subject and winked at him.

A few hands later, Josephine's winnings became larger to everyone's dismay. Cassandra, Blackwall, Cole, the Iron Bull, Varric had all been wiped out of coin. Cullen, the Inquisitor and Josephine remained the only ones able to play.

"And the dealer takes everything! I win again!" Josephine said bunching the coin into a neat pile.

"How about we up the stakes?" Iron Bull eyed the crowd mischievously.

"How so?" Cassandra asked him, leaning over.

"They take off their clothing when they lose." He grinned wildly.

"I agree to that." Josephine said wickedly. Everyone looked up at her surprised, their eyes widened. "Commander? Inquisitor?" She looked up at them respectfully.

"Deal again, I've found out your tells, Lady Ambassador." Cullen said seriously, gazing at her with fire in his eyes.

"Commander! Everyone knows a lady has no tells." She smiled wickedly back at him.

"Then let's see if your good fortune lasts one more hand." He raised his eyebrow.

"I want another chance to win my dignity back. Deal me in." The Inquisitor said, eyeing Cullen with a smile.

"You have much more dignity to lose." Dorian said playfully, eyeing her up and down, laughing.

The Inquisitor laughed nervously. "You're right, nevermind." She smiled apologetically and took her coin away from the table.

Cullen eyed his cards, a nervous sweat dripping down the side of his forehead. He dropped a card in the discard pile and picked one up. His heart dropped instantly. "Angel of Death." He muttered, unimpressed, throwing the card down.

"Atta boy. Show us your cards then, _Commander_." Dorian whispered through his teeth.

Cullen cleared his throat and gulped audibly. "A pair of Songs." He declared, dropping his cards.

"Ambassador?" Cassandra said, trying to look over into her pile of cards into her hand.

Josephine's lip twitched. "A set of Serpents." Her voice slithered in redemption, she exhaled loudly and relaxed back into her chair.

Cullen's face dropped as everyone at the table laughed in his direction. "I don't know why I do this to myself." Cullen said shaking his head.

"Time to take it off!" The Iron Bull drunkenly said, raising his mug in a toast.

"I will not!" Cullen said angrily.

"It is part of the game, are you not a man of your word?" Cassandra said, looking at him through the corner of her eye.

Cullen shot an angry glance at her. He stood up briskly from his chair and took off his armor slowly. Dorian whistled at him and he shot him a dirty look. His whole face was flushed in red.

"That is a lot of armor." Blackwall looked at him, impressed as one more piece fell and made a loud noise as it hit the floor.

Cassandra and Josephine looked away respectfully. The Inquisitor and Dorian eyed him wantingly. Cullen's eyes reverted back to them as he slowly loosened the buttons to his undershirt. "Don't look." He whispered, embarrassed.

"Why not?" They said in unison, laughing.

"I-ah-don't." He said, looking away from their deep gaze. He unbuttoned the rest of his shirt. He threw it aside. His chest was laid bare, the breath of air from the fire hugged his body warmly. He sat down and looked back at the Inquisitor who's mouth was agape. He looked at her seriously, rubbing his hand furiously through his hair.

"Good man." Dorian said seriously, his eyes widened. Giving the Inquisitor a thumbs up.

"Pants." Iron Bull said swigging more beer. His head lay on the table facing the other direction.

Cullen groaned in protest as he sat back down in his chair. Taking his boots off slowly, kicking them off furiously. His eyes remained on the Inquisitor. He noticed she was biting her lip as she stared at him. Her cheeks were pink and a small smile curled at the tip of her lips. Her lips had turned a deep red from the harsh biting, wet from the licking. Cullen sighed as his heart leapt to his throat. Everyone had turned their eyes away by this time, except for her. He looked at her, wordlessly pleading to look away. He stood up once more, unbuckling his pants. Pulling his belt slowly and staring at her seriously. Her lips parted and she let out a small breath. He threw his belt aside. His heart beat nervously as he undid the button on his pants, so loud that she could probably hear it. Cullen had fazed out everyone else who had been sitting there and only focused on her presence. She finally looked away respectfully, not without shooting him another wanting glance. She stared deep into the fire and let him take off the rest of his clothes in peace. He sat back down. "Done." He muttered angrily. "May I go now?"

Varric smiled and looked at him from the corner of his eye. Everyone had started to leave the table, ignoring Cullen's lack of clothing and stepping around his clothes. Cullen and the Inquisitor exchanged glances, her eyes lingered to his bare chest for a long moment. Her smile unwavered. Varric pulled her aside and winked back at Cullen and tilted his head to the direction outside the door. Cullen nodded and wordlessly flew off the chair picking up as much armor as he could on his way out covering his body as he ran away in shame. He made his way to his office, not without a few snickers from the lingering soldiers from the top of the battlements, pointing and laughing at him. Cullen snapped his door quickly and locked it securely and rested his head against the wooden door frame. Not wanting to leave his quarters ever again.


	30. Chapter 30

_**Hello everyone! I contemplated on the direction of this chapter. It is quite mature in content but I kept it as tasteful as possible. Please let me know what you think. Thank you for reading!**_

 _Commander,_

 _I would need your soldiers aid. Corypheus has left a lasting mark in the Western Approach. Many of our men were left behind, scattered due to the dragon's presence. My birds have scoured the area, it is free to roam. Please send your soldiers to recuperate their bodies so we could advise their families, I will send my agents with them._

 _Leliana_

Cullen let out a deep sigh. Every passing moment felt so long ago, his body became exhausted. His mind bore uncertainty. He headed towards the barracks were the soldiers saluted his presence warmly. Ser Rylen was standing on guard, yelling out directions.

"Ah Commander!" Ser Rylen looked over seriously. "We have accumulated many good soldiers since the Winter Palace excursion, we are ready for the fight."

Cullen stood still next to him, looking into the distance. "Very good. Yet...we have another problem."

"Ser?" He looked up at him, confused.

"Many men were left for dead at Adamant. They must go get them at once so we could advise their families and send relief efforts." Cullen looked up at him solemnly.

Ser Rylen's face dropped. "I see…" His voice trailed, looking back up at his men. "War never changes, does it Commander?"

"Hardly...yet for some reason this one feels different." Cullen looked up at the sky, soaking in the rays of the warm air and exhaling. "Pick ten and tell them to head to the gates, the Spymaster's agents will accompany them."

Rylen looked up at him, his lips parted. He looked as if he was about to say something and changed his mind. He turned his head away from him. "At once, Ser."

_ 

Cullen heard a knocking on his door, he stood up from his desk. "Come in." He replied, seriously.

A handful of Leliana's agents walked in, encircling his desk. "Awaiting instructions, Ser." One saluted respectfully. The others stood on guard, listening intently.

"I need you to accompany the soldiers on the battlefield...what's left of it anyway. Rylen's men will monitor the situation." He looked up at them, one by one.

"Yes Ser, we'll begin preparations at once." A female agent responded with a curt nod. She handed him a report to sign.

Cullen scanned the parchment quickly, adding a small note at the bottom. "In the meantime, we'll send soldiers to…" Cullen looked up from the parchment and noticed the Inquisitor was standing against his wall, staring at him intently. "...assist with the relief effort." He finished, his voice trailed to a whisper. She had a small planted on her lips while she fidgeted with her fingers. Cullen's focus lay on her eyes only. He placed his palms on the table while his lips curled. "That will be all."

"Ser!" They yelled in unison and marching off, neglecting the presence of the Inquisitor.

He escorted the agents out of his office, his two hands placed against the closed wooden door. "There's always something more, isn't there?" He bowed his head and lowered his gaze to the floor.

"Wishing we were somewhere else?" She looked over at him, her fingers placed in front of her lips.

Cullen gave her a small laugh and looked at her seriously. "I barely found time to get away before…" He took his hands off the door and walked towards his desk. His back to her. "This war won't last forever. When it started...I hadn't considered much beyond our survival. Things are different now." He spun around and looked at her seriously.

"What do you mean?" She said as she walked towards him slowly, his gaze now fixed upon the fire in his office.

"I find myself wondering what will happen after. W-When this is over...I wouldn't want to move on. Not from you." He inched closer towards her and caressed her cheek lovingly.

They stared at each other for a brief moment, the fire lingered in both their eyes. He smiled staring into him, the blue washed over the fiery red and he looked away now shaking his head. His countenance dropped as he looked deep in thought. "B-But I-I don't know what you-that is if you...um…" He headed back over to his desk, arranging the piles of parchment nervously. Keeping his hands busy.

"Cullen…" The Inquisitor placed her hand on his, stopping him in motion. She looked up at him seriously. "Do you even need to ask?"

Cullen jerked his head quickly towards her, perhaps not entirely expecting that response. "I suppose not…" He placed a hand on her waist as she perched herself up onto his desk. "I want-" His body inched closer while she rested her hand back onto his table, knocking over a bottle. It shattered, leaving her to gasp.

Cullen looked over behind her and focused his attention back at her in, shaking his head with a smile. A huge bolt of confidence hit Cullen, he knocked over the rest of his belongings off the table in a swift motion as she slowly backed up onto his desk with him on top of her.

"Commander!" She exhaled, impressed by his smooth movements.

He ignored her and quickly pressed his lips against hers, his body pressed tightly around her curves. The Inquisitor retaliated with passion, she grabbed his face delicately into her palms and bit the bottom of his lip, his flesh lingered there for a brief moment until he groaned. He cradled the back of her head with his palm and kissed her forehead sweetly.

"I want you." He growled, his lips now trailing from hers down to her bare neck.

The Inquisitor wrapped her legs around him in response. "You have me."

Cullen looked into her eyes, his cheeks flushed pink. He straddled between her hips and lifted himself with his palms. He sat on his knees looking down at her as he lifted off pieces of his armor and threw it aside. The Inquisitor held herself up by her elbows and kissed him, while unbuttoning his shirt. Her eyes remained closed, her lips trailed to his bare neck and she sucked on it gently. Her hands wildly ripped off his shirt, impatient with his buttons. She trailed her fingers on his chest and moaned in pleasure. Cullen held her up by her back and undid her buttons using his teeth.

"Sweet Maker…" She said breathlessly. Surveying his teeth undoing her buttons.

"My hands are busy." Cullen replied in a whisper, his other hand trailed up her thigh.

She pulled his face back, more forcefully this time and their lips met with a jolt of electricity. They panted deeply in between breaths as he lifted her off his table. His hand cradled her head as she ripped off the rest of her shirt, neglecting the buttons. He pushed her against the wall energetically while she wrapped her legs around his waist, her hips moved wildly. He grabbed her hands and held it against the wall behind her. Holding her up by his upper body pushing against her. Their bare chests touching.

Cullen lingered his lips against her cheek, brushing it lightly—and that light touch sent shivers through her nerves, shivers that made her whole body tremble. 'If you want me to stop, tell me now,' he whispered. When she still said nothing, he brushed his mouth against the hollow of her temple. 'Or now.' He traced the line of her cheekbone. 'Or now.' His lips were against hers.

'Or—'

But she had reached up and pulled him down to her, and the rest of his words were lost against her mouth. He kissed her gently, carefully, but it wasn't gentleness she wanted, not now, not after all this time, and she pulled him harder against her. He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him.

Cullen buried his nose into her hair, smelling the fresh air and flowery scent that drove him crazy, that made him long for her everyday. She thrusted her hips, impatiently waiting, longing for him to make her feel complete. He complied, carried her back over to his desk placing her gently on his desk. She lay back, analyzing his body, biting her lip in yearning. Her body was writhing, aching. His palms were rested on the edge of his desk. He took a deep breath and kissed her lips, more gently this time but with purpose. He trailed his kisses down her neck, to her chest, wrapping his lips against her breast. She rubbed her fingers through his hair in content. He looked up into her eyes which remained closed, her lips stained red. He trailed lower, kissing her stomach lovingly until he reached the button of her pants.

"You're the most beautiful sight I've ever seen." Cullen said, biting his lip. Slowly undoing her button, reveling in her beauty. He took off the rest of her garb in a quick motion as he stood above her, analyzing her extraordinary features. Her voluptuous hips lay spread, waiting. His heart leapt to his throat, trying not to look long at her, as if she were the sun, yet he saw her, like the sun, even without looking.

She looked at him and let out a small breath of air, her lip curled to a smile. "I offer myself to you because I have loved none but you and I will continue to love nobody but you. Now show me your love in return."

Without another word. Cullen unbuttoned his pants, eyes still locked on hers. He kicked them aside and lay his body pressed against hers. He caressed her cheek lovingly. His hips wedged between her hips carefully. His member entered hers. She let out a gasp, her eyes winced as she bit her lip in enjoyment. He pressed his lips against the nape of her neck, smelling her sweet perfume as he continued with swift motions. Her body retaliating against his in unison. She wrapped his legs around him once more, deepening his thrust. Cullen's lips parted, kissing her wildly.

Now, more comfortable with each other, he turned her over. She let out a small noise as his tongue followed her back to the nape of her neck. She was on her hands and knees as he pressed his body against hers again. His hands were carefully wrapped around her warm waist as he pulled her towards him as she moaned in pleasure. His right hand traveled to her breast, cupping it gently. Their motion uninterrupted and swift. "Cullen…" her voice was soft and pleading.

Cullen couldn't handle the sensation. The warmth between his legs was unlike anything he had ever felt before. Euphoric and satisfying. He ran his fingers down her back and rested it against her soft bottom, pushing it against him and away from him. A jolt of lightning hit him like a ton of bricks. He spun her around quickly once more, resting her back against the end of the table. He rubbed his fingers through her hair looked into the deep blue of her eyes. The waves of the ocean burned through the amber of his. He thrust more quickly now almost reaching euphoria. "Evelyn…" He whispered quickly, she nodded fervently biting her lip. Time slowed as she bent her head back in pleasure, her mouth agape. She panted heavily, taking all of him in inside her.

A bead of sweat dropped down Cullen's temple. He exhaled loudly, now kissing her forehead. She propped herself up by her elbows, looking at him more shyly. She wrapped her arms around her legs, covering her body. "You're beautiful." He reminded her, a small smile planted on his lips.

"Cullen...I-" She began, looking away embarrassed.

Cullen sat next to her on his desk. Both their bodies bare and dripped in sweat. "This desk is sturdy." He laughed, now turning his head to look at her.

The Inquisitor giggled, she rubbed her palm covering her face. She averted his gaze.

Cullen let out a small sigh. "You know what I'm going to say. I love you. What other men may mean when they use that expression; I cannot tell." He said now looking at her. "What I mean is that I am under your undue influence. This attraction that I resisted in vain due to the nature of our circumstances I could hold no longer. You could draw me to fire, you could draw me to water and the endless depths of the Fade. You could draw me to death and anything I have most avoided in my life. This and the haunting of my thoughts will be my ruin." She stared at him seriously, her lips parted as if to say something in return. Cullen cupped her cheek gently. "But if you would return a favorable answer and be mine for the rest of my days I could draw you to every good with equal force if you'll allow it."

"I-I will." She said, her eyes widened in shock.

"Very well." Cullen looked up and stared at the wall ahead of him with a wide gin. "I could no longer let you burn me up, nor could I resist you. No mere human could stand in your fire and not be consumed. I never saw true beauty until this night."

"I used to want many great things before you and I was angry that I did not have them." She said in a small voice. "It has made me better to fall in love with you. Wiser. Now I really am satisfied because I can't think of anything better."

"Except for winning this fight?" He eyed her curiously, a small laugh parted through his lips.

She nodded in agreeance. "May I sleep next to you tonight?" Her voice, pleading.

Cullen looked up at the ceiling deep in thought. "Yes." He said simply. "If you don't mind a broken man's dreams." he looked at her apologetically.

"Every atom of your flesh and mind is as dear to me as my own. Every nightmare you go through will be our burden. In pain and sickness and torment, it would still be dear." She said sweetly, now hopping off the table collecting her clothes.

Cullen stood up and hugged her tightly from behind. She stood still, frozen under his warm touch. She grabbed the clothes close to her body and smiled into them.


	31. Chapter 31

_The flashes of dark created a pattern. A sword held to his lip, his friends lay motionless in a pool of blood. The tireless screams, shrieks of pain coming from the distance. "No. No. No." Cullen muttered repetitively. A blue light engulfed his body, his insides torn apart by flames. A hot burn shot to his brain. He held his head in agony, writhing in pain on the floor._

 _"I'm here." A voice called out, a slow echo resonated his surroundings._

 _Cullen looked up, his head buried in his hands. A remarkable smile beamed at him, Evelyn. Her hand was outstretched. A bright ray of golden light shadowed her body. He looked up at her with widened eyes, a sweat dripped down his temple. He reached for her hand and she pulled him, floating in the air, now surrounded by a bright white light._

Cullen woke up in a quick gasp. His short deep breaths caught up to him. He raised his left hand to his forehead but he was holding something, a hand. He quickly looked over and the Inquisitor was looking at him, worriedly. Her eyes basked in the sun above. He let out a small breath of relief and sunk back into his pillow. The Inquisitor curled her body in his, comforting and wrapping her leg around his body, her grip never slackened.

"Forgive me." Cullen said, wiping the sweat off his brow with his other hand.

She nuzzled her face into his chest. "Bad dream?"

"They always are. Without lyrium they're worse." He replied, his gaze averted to the gaping hole in the ceiling.

The Inquisitor smiled weakly at him and kissed his chest. "I'm here." She reassured him. Cullen looked over at her, confused. "What's wrong?" She noticed his change of expression.

"You said that to me...in my dream." He clarified, looking at her astonished.

"I-uh...said it while you were sleeping and it seemed like you were in pain." She looked at him embarrassed.

Cullen furrowed his brow. He turned to his side and examined her. He took her hand and examined her scar, his eyes averted back to her blue ones. He kissed her hand. His lips lingered as he felt a jolt of energy pass through his body, warming his inside. "Thank you." She gave him a sweet smile and turned to the edge of the bed. "W-Wait, where are you going?" He asked her, pulling her back.

"I'm getting ready." She giggled, she fell back onto his bare stomach.

"A little moment longer. I don't want this to end." He looked at her pleadingly.

She turned and lay her stomach on his bed. She began to trace her fingers on his chest. "On your order, Commander." She laughed. He shot her a knowing look and let out a small breath. "I do like it when you show some authority." She stifled a giggle, burying her face into his body. "But remember who you report to." She gave him a wicked smile and in a swift motion wrapped her legs around his thighs, now straddling him upright.

Cullen raised an eyebrow. She placed her palms against his chest, pushing him back into his pillows. He let out a small groan. "You're glowing…" He said lovingly, studying her features, his eyes analyzed her with need. "More alive than anything I've ever seen." He placed his hand on her waist, caressing her body, tracing his fingers, exploring her.

"I just want you to know that you're very special." She said now leaning closer to him, their lips a breath apart. "And the only reason I'm telling you is that I'm not sure if anyone else has." She traced her finger on his lip.

He grasped her jaw and pulled her lips closer to his in a deep kiss. "Only you." He said, now running his fingers through her hair. They fell perfectly across her shoulder, placed flawlessly by the wind. He watched her talk. Watched her jaw move effortlessly, collecting her words as they spilled from her lips one by one. _I don't deserve them_ , he thought. "I love you, Evelyn." he couldn't help but smile as she lay on top of him.

"Do you?" She said playfully while smoothing his hair. "I love you too..." She now replied, smiling shyly.

"Maker...if your love was but a tiny snowflake, mine would be a mountainous peak." He smirked. She bent over and kissed his forehead. Her breasts were level with his lips. He grabbed her lovingly by her back and pulled her closer to him, enveloping her nipple in his mouth. He sucked on it gently then licking the tip as his tongue flicked it. She moaned in pleasure, her hips raised in excitement and fell onto his member on her way down. She gasped in surprise. "I'm not complaining." he smiled wickedly, looking at her widened eyes. "Not at all." He clarified as she forced her way down. The tightness enveloped him. Warming his soul.

Her fair body wrapped tightly against his muscular one. Her voluptuousness was thrilling as she arched her neck back and licked her lips hungrily until you could see the sun reflect the moisture shining on her deep red lips which parted letting out a small moan of pleasure. He put his hands around her waist as she carried her weight on the back of her hands. She swayed gracefully against his body, doing all the work. He stared in awe, helping her motions. She was bouncing in quick rhythms against him. His eyes couldn't help but roll back in pleasure. He let out a heavy breath as she quickened her pace. He said her name more times he could remember. He felt her wetness trail down. She bit her lip, quickening her motions with each bounce. She breathed heavily, now placing her hand above him against the stone wall, leaning forward, using it for support.

He pulled her face closer to him, trailing his fingers in her hair excitedly. He couldn't help but notice her cheeks were flushed a most adorable shade of pink. "C-Cullen...I-I'm…" She whispered, her breath leaving her parted lips. Cullen groaned loudly pushing her up and down wildly, feeling the heat between his legs growing more lustful. He bit his lip in protest not wanting it to end. He couldn't help the throbbing feeling. He moaned in pleasure in unison with her. Their screams louder than expected. Cullen couldn't help himself, he thrusted deeply into her one final time, filling her with him.

In a quick moment, a flash of green enveloped the room, blinding them. The Inquisitor was gasping, taking heavy breaths. Cullen looked up at her with a panic stricken face. "W-What was that?" He said looking up, confused. He held her head up with his hands.

The Inquisitor smiled weakly. "S-Sorry." She laughed, slumping her body against his.

"I-I don't-" Cullen muttered, looking around the room.

"I guess I got too excited." She laughed wildly, kissing his cheek.

"Andraste preserve me! I thought you were hurt." He rubbed his eyes, smoothing his hair.

"I guess that was very explosive." She laughed wildly, now slipping down the side of his body.

Cullen laughed and let out a small breath. "Very." He repeated, wiping his brow. "Maker...that was amazing."

"You're making it very hard to leave you at this rate." She turned over and looked at him, caressing his cheek.

Cullen smiled at her, pushing her stray hairs away from her face. "If you ever have need of my life, come and take it."

The Inquisitor rolled over and hit him playfully. "Every breath that is in your lungs is a tiny little gift to me. How lucky I am to have you by my side."

Cullen buried his head deep into his pillow and watched her carefully get out of his bed, putting her clothes on. "Well, so much for this shirt…" She smiled, her midriff was showing, looking for the missing buttons.

"I was trying to carefully take them off." Cullen laughed, throwing a pillow at her.

"I didn't have the patience to wait. I do not regret it." She smiled widely at him, picking up her boot. She sat back down on the edge of his bed. He crawled his way to her and kissed her neck, leaving a hand on her shoulder. She looked over at him, kissing his dishevelled blonde hair that glowed in the sun's reflection. "Despite the dreams, has it been a good morning?" She asked him sincerely.

"The best." He replied with a wide grin.

She walked over to his window and sighed deeply. "Until the battlefield, Commander. I'm sure there wasn't a soul in Thedas that hasn't heard us." She looked over at him with an apologetic smile.

Cullen groaned, burying his hands in his face. "We were loud, weren't we?" He asked, hoping for a different answer.

"And I think my little light display triggered the alarms." She shook her head, the corner of her lip curling into a smile.

"Argh!" Cullen groaned in protest.

"Breakfast?" She asked him sweetly, leaning over the bed and kissing his forehead. "I did build up quite an appetite." She giggled, throwing his armor onto his bed.

Cullen groggily sat on the edge of his bed, dressing himself slowly. "That you did." He replied, under his breath. He stood up, fastening his armor. She lovingly walked up to him, straightening the fur around his shoulder and putting his hair into place, smiling widely at him.

They headed down the ladder together and noticed a blue barrier around the door. The Inquisitor laughed wildly. "Dorian is always a step ahead of the game."

Cullen raised a hand to his forehead, pacing around his office in relief. "Thank the Maker..."

"I should really be thinking of that..." She continued to laugh as she raised her hand, waving away the barrier. It disintegrated in a puff of smoke. "However, my mind and hands were quite preoccupied."

She swung the door open as Cullen raised his hand grabbed a hold of her wrist and pulled her back. "One more before we go into war." He raised her into his arms and planted a sweet kiss on her lips. He smiled as he lovingly placed her two feet on the ground.

They headed to the main hall, where Solas, Dorian, Cassandra and the Iron Bull had been sitting already.

Dorian gave the pair a knowing look and winked at them. "Worked up an appetite, I see?" He raised an eyebrow as they took their seats. Solas and Cassandra looked up confused.

Cullen laughed nervously. "Shut up." He murmured under his breath, away from the other companions earshot. Dorian tilted his head, looking at Cullen mischievously. "Thank you." Cullen now whispered appreciatively, changing his tune. Dorian winked at him, raising his hands behind his back as he tilted on the back two legs of his chair.

"Good morning everyone." The Inquisitor said serenely. "Solas, pleasure." She nodded at him respectfully.

"Good morning." He muttered, his nose curled into a book as he lifted a piece of toast with jam into his mouth.

Blackwall quickly joined the table, muttering his good mornings and filled a plate of food before him.

"I smell sex." The Iron Bull looked up at the table seriously.

Dorian punched Bull square in the stomach. He spit out a piece of potato, it landed unknowingly in Solas' plate. Everyone else at the table looked up in terror.

"Excuse me?" Blackwall said, his face flushed red. His eyes widened in fear. Dorian whispered something in Bull's ear and the Qunari's eyes lowered to his plate of food.

Cullen's heart stopped as did his motion to fork a roasted potato into his mouth. "Sorry, nevermind. My Qunari senses are off." Bull laughed nervously.

Solas looked up from his book and eyed the table curiously. "You are an odd bunch." He said finally. He placed his book down and forked a piece of potato that wasn't previously in his plate before. Everyone stifled a giggle. Solas looked up, confused as he chewed on the potato viciously.

"Why is everyone laughing?" Josephine walked up to the table, now taking a seat next to Blackwall, who fervently stood up as she took her seat. Everyone looked up at Blackwall, who nervously giggled. His eyes focused on his plate of food. He took his seat as Josephine sat down. "No need to stand, Blackwall." Josephine shot him a smile as she filled her plate with food.

"O-Of course, M'lady." Blackwall said ignoring her gaze.

Cullen and the Inquisitor shared a knowing look. The revelation dawned upon them lazily.

"What's going on here?" Cassandra looked up at the table confused, placing her fork and knife down.

Dorian's eyes widened, he covered his smile with his hand as he crossed his legs. "Oh worry not, Seeker. It is just something you are incapable of understanding."

Cassandra snarled at him. "I'm starting to see why Solas rarely joins us."

Solas looked up at her unamused. "I am merely busy." He said simply.

"Are you doing some more research, Solas?" The Inquisitor asked him eagerly, changing the subject.

"Yes, actually. On your mark nonetheless." He smiled at her respectfully.

The Inquisitor smiled and looked up at her hand, tracing her scar with her other hand. Cullen gazed at it, worried. "It's not going to kill me is it?" She laughed. Her face dropped as Solas' eyes did to the table. Everyone else stood still, looking for Solas' response. Cullen leaned over, facing him seriously.

"No." He said simply, his eyes averted to Cullen and back to hers, a small smile planted on his lips.

Cullen didn't seem very reassured with his answer. Dorian shot Cullen a worried look. "Oh. Good." The Inquisitor muttered, not sure if she believed him. She gave the table a weak smile as she continued to eat from her plate.

"Not if Corypheus kills you first." The Iron Bull laughed haughtily. Dorian punched him much harder this time. "Ow!" He yelled, holding his stomach in pain. "That kind of hurt, but I like it." He smiled mischievously at him. Dorian shot him a disgusted look. "I'm joking! I'm joking!" He clarified, looking at all the deathly glares boring into him. "She's got me fighting by her side. We'll win." He reassured her, staring at her seriously.

"And another fabulous Mage fighting by her side as well. Perish the thought!" Dorian said, looking hopeful towards the table. "Now, let's focus on today shall we and enjoy this delicious food that the Lady Ambassador has catered to us." He looked up at Josephine with a wide grin.

Josephine blushed in response. "Oh, thank you! It is quite tasty! The croquettes come from Orlais." She said pointing at the rounded potatoes.

"Delicious!" Dorian said, wildly shoving one into his mouth.

From under the table, Cullen gripped Evelyn's hand tightly. They looked at each other solemnly for a brief moment, her grip tightened against his.


	32. Chapter 32

"A word, Dorian?" Cullen looked up from the breakfast table as everyone outstretched their arms with full bellies.

Dorian tilted his head curiously and nodded, leaving his chair with a swift motion, Cullen led him to the hallway that opens to the courtyard, ignoring everyone's stares at the back of his head.

Cullen shut the door softly. "Thank you." He began, smoothing the back of his head, "I wanted to say it properly."

Dorian mischievously smiled. "You couldn't say that at the table? I would've much preferred an audience for this!" He exclaimed, raising his hand in the air.

"You would." Cullen laughed.

"I had made a promise, I intended to keep. You didn't need to come to me for it. I know _everything_." He whispered through his curled lip. Cullen averted his eyes in embarrassment. "Nothing to be ashamed about. You are a true man now." He eyed him up and down.

Cullen cleared his throat. "I-um…"

"How was it?" Dorian asked sinisterly.

"That's not really your bus-" Cullen looked up at him insulted.

"That good?" His grin widened. "I really enjoyed the light display. I'm assuming her mark lit up just by your _mere touch_."

Cullen's eyes widened in fear.

"Good man! You think I binded the doors for every possibility?" He arched his eyebrow. "You're lucky no sound came through those doors. Without me, all of Thedas would have heard you both...panting like wild Mabaris."

Cullen groaned, pinching his fingers between his brow. "Were you listening?" Cullen looked up, his eyes squinting.

Dorian smiled playfully. "You were disturbing my nighttime research. I much rather some peace and quiet while trying to save the world. But that's been proven hard." He looked away, his voice dropping.

Cullen gathered his breath. "I love her Dorian." He averted his gaze to the wooden door. "And I can't-"

"You can't protect her...out there." Dorian finished his sentence.

Cullen's face dropped. "Yes."

"Do what you can here and I will do as much as I can out there." Dorian looked up at him seriously. "Lucky for you...you may have the opportunity to accompany her." Dorian grabbed onto his shoulders reassuringly.

"Samson?" Cullen's eyes widened.

"Yes, I overheard our Spymaster speaking to her agents as she walked by my night's slumber. She should speak more softly sometimes." He said sarcastically. "Speak to her."

Cullen's body straightened. "Y-Yes, alright." Cullen nodded and spun around, opening the door to the main hall.

"Oh and one more thing," Dorian called out to him, "do name one of your children after me!" Cullen turned around, staring at him for a brief moment before he shook his head, a small smile planted on his lips.

He turned on his heel and headed up the stairway to go see Leliana in hurried steps. He passed Dorian's bookcase and a bevy of mages who were in his path, unassumingly chatting. "Excuse me." He muttered as he pushed them gently aside, his stride unfaltered. He reached the final set of steps and noticed Leliana at her altar, staring dead in front of her. "Leliana…?" Cullen stopped in his tracks, a few feet away.

Leliana spun in her chair, her body facing his, a small smirk on her lip. "Commander." She said softly.

"Has there been any news on Samson?" Cullen raised his brow, a bead of sweat dripped from his temple.

"News travels quite fast, yes." She replied. "I was waiting for more information before I told you or the Inquisitor. News I have just received." In the distance a raven, squeaked joyfully. "Our new Arcanist, Dagna, has done some research on the Red Lyrium that the Inquisitor has found. However, she needs more to go on. Someone named Maddox-"

"Maddox?" Cullen interjected with widened eyes, a look of confusion on his face.

"You know of him?" Leliana asked curiously.

"I-well, yes. But how?" Cullen raised a hand to his temple, deep in thought.

"Apparently he has been helping Samson. I am not sure why. They are sequestered at the Shrine of Dumat, the Inquisitor will need to go. Samson might still be there." She said seriously.

"Can I-May I accompany her?" Cullen stuttered. "I have experience with Samson, perhaps I can help." He looked at Leliana seriously.

She studied his face. "Very well." A sudden relief washed over Cullen. "If Samson has caught on that we are spying he has probably already left, we are there to find out more about his armor and not to have any direct altercation with him." She reminded him. "That is not to say there won't be Darkspawn."

Cullen's lips parted. "I'm ready." He nodded confidently.

"Well, I am not." She smiled. "I need some time for my agents to leave. You may go brief the Inquisitor. My birds will tell you when to head out." She said respectfully. "Oh, and be careful, both of you. Without our Commander and Inquisitor, we are nothing." She whispered more seriously. She bent over her table and started scribbling notes.

Cullen tilted his head in acknowledgement and headed to the Inquisitor's quarters in a rush. Cullen knew not to knock on the first door now. He made sure nobody was around to look as he waltzed in, jumping up the steps, two at a time. He took a deep breath and raised his knuckle to the door.

The Inquisitor opened it, jumping a foot in the air in shock. "Oh! Cullen! I didn't know you were waiting there!" She gasped, holding her chest. Her hair was soaking wet, a towel placed on top of it.

"Oh-um, is this a bad time?" Cullen looked up at her, ashamed.

She giggled in response. "N-No. No." She repeated, ushering him in. "I would have asked if you would have liked to join but-" She looked away embarrassed.

Cullen cleared his throat, his cheeks were tinged pink. "I-I've come for some pressing matters." He looked at her apologetically.

The Inquisitor's face dropped, she threw the towel off her head onto her bed. She sat on its edge, looking at him more seriously. "What is it?"

"We've found Samson." He said through a curl of his smile. "My duties usually keep me here, but for Samson? I will make an exception."

The Inquisitor looked up at the ceiling, she rested her weight on the balls of her hands taking in a deep breath. "You'd be coming with me?" She asked.

"Yes." Cullen said simply, now taking a seat next to her on the bed, looking straight through the window. His hand cupped his jaw.

"Samson still has that red lyrium armor." She looked at him in reminder.

"All the more reason for me to go. I would...sleep better, if I knew I would be at your side." He said to her seriously. Her lip twitched slightly in response. A breath of air left her parted lips.

The Inquisitor fell into her bed, kicking her legs off the edges. "Are we leaving now?"

"Not quite yet," he smiled, "on the Spymaster's orders. Shouldn't be long now."

The Inquisitor looked up worriedly at him, her legs still dangling. "Will you be alright?"

Cullen raised his hand ran his fingers through her hair, massaging her head. "As long as you are safe."

Her body instantly curled to his. She rested her arm on his chest and wrapped her leg around his waist. "With you...always." She whispered.

"And I with you." He smiled, kissing her forehead.

A loud tapping was heard from the window. Cullen immediately shot up and noticed his white feathered raven pecking excitedly at the window. The Inquisitor lazily got up. "What's that?" She eyed the bird curiously, heading to the window to let him in.

"Our order." Cullen laughed as the bird perched onto his shoulder, nuzzling his cheek.

"You do have that animal instinct." She laughed, ruffling his hair. She stood at her door waiting for him to pass through while holding it ajar. Cullen passed by her, giving her a weak smile. She giggled and slapped his bottom in a quick motion. Cullen flew a foot in the air. The raven flapped its wings in disturbance and jetted off. "And magnetism...:" She added with a stifling giggle.

Cullen shot her a look but his face softened as he noticed her fair expression, her pale face illuminated by the bright sun shining, engulfing her. Creating a godly aura. "You're lucky you're a mage. I don't mess with mages."

"Afraid?" She eyes him curiously as they walked slowly down her steps.

"Of you, no." Cullen said seriously, his eyes focusing on the door before him. He stood waiting for her to make her way down.

"Your opinion of me might change after seeing me in battle." She said solemnly.

He cupped her face and smiled weakly. "Only for the better." He reassured her as he planted a sweet kiss on her lips. "Once more before we go into war. Now go get your companions and meet me at the gates." He said more confidently.

"Aye Commander!" She saluted and marched. "Hmmmm...I'm thinking Dorian, Blackwall and Cole for this one."

"As you wish, My Lady." He bowed respectfully. As she marched by, he winded his extended arm and slapped her bottom in return, more forceful than hers.


	33. Chapter 33

"Ah! Commander! Back for another visit?" The ginger moustached man bellowed from the corner. He was seated on a small wooden stool crafting a sword. The sparks of steel caressed his face.

"Change of plans, Harritt. I'm going to need my sword and shield sooner than expected." Cullen walked closer to him, his face serious.

Harritt placed the sword down and shot up excitedly. "At once, Commander! You may follow me." Harritt led him to the lower level of the building. A huge array of weaponry were neatly organized on the shelves.

Cullen's focus laid on a sword and shield placed gently on the massive wooden table overlooking the fireplace. The shield had a Templar logo strewn across it, along with a few stripped wood pieces in the corners. "Forgive me, Commander. I haven't had quite the time to place it in the most pristine shape. We have others-"

"No...this will do." Cullen raised the blade into the air, eyeing it with a small smile. The flickers of the fireplace reflected onto the blade and into his eyes.

"That fire burns in your soul. I see it. It has been a while, has it not Commander?" Harritt eyed Cullen curiously, darting from the sword to his extended arm.

"Quite a while." Cullen averted his gaze back to the blacksmith, giving him a weak smile.

"Do you miss it?" The blacksmith's tone was low, almost a whisper.

Cullen scoffed under his breath. "I miss the fighting?" He waved the blade carefully in the air. "Sometimes. I miss when Thedas was in peace and times were simpler even more." He gave him a wry smile and sheathed his sword into his belt in a quick motion.

Harritt looked up at him in awe as Cullen picked up his shield, beating in the front of it against his fist. "As do I...but then I'd be out of a job." Harritt laughed wildly.

"As would I." Cullen replied smartly. "Thank you Harritt."

"A pleasure, Commander. May the Maker watch over you and the Inquisitor." Harritt bowed respectfully as Cullen walked out the door without another word, leaving with a curt nod.

Dorian, Cole and Blackwall were awaiting at the gates. Arms folded and legs crossed, leaning against their mounts.

Their mouths parted at his sight.

"My, my...what a lovely surprise." Dorian muttered through his teeth, examining his shield.

"He is quiet, behind the little bottle makes him shake, but he tests the chains." Cole whispered, his eyes hidden by his over encumbering hat.

"Do you always have to be so cryptic?" Blackwall said quickly, looking at Cole with an air of confusion.

"An old name burns inside the armor that shouldn't fit, lit by faces of the children he couldn't save." Cole turned his head towards Blackwall this time, his tone sorrowful. Blackwall's brow furrowed.

"Lovely company you keep here Inquisitor." Dorian called out behind Cullen's shoulder. "Another depressing message, another depressing mission. What would we be like without them?" Dorian asked, staring at the sky.

The Inquisitor made her way to the mounts with a laugh.

"I help people." Cole's tone was higher than usual, his pale blue eyes lifeless, yet beaming.

"Right." Dorian scoffed, his eyes watching the Inquisitor walk closer to him. "And I'm a Tevinter Magister." He laughed through gritted teeth.

"Not yet." Cole whispered.

"Not wh-" Dorian sputtered, almost dropping his staff.

"Leave Cole alone, Dorian. He's quite useful with his daggers." The Inquisitor smiled and put her hands on his shoulder. "And he disappears." Cole smiled reassuringly.

"It's a pleasure fighting by your side, Commander." Blackwall spoke respectfully, staring intently in Cullen's eyes.

"I-uh thank you." Cullen rubbed his hair roughly. "I wouldn't miss this." He added sincerely.

"Off we go then?" The Inquisitor smiled, looking up at everyone. They all nodded in unison and took off to reach Samson's lair. 

* * *

The journey had mostly been quiet, save for Cole's random comments and Dorian's sly quips. In the distance, Cullen noticed a palatial building. White marble under red banners. He let an audible gasp, though a small one.  
"This is it, the Shrine of Dumat." He said, looking up from his map. "The heart of Samson's command." His voice trailed as a whiff of burning embers waft in their direction.

"Or what's left of it anyway." Blackwall added, noticing the black smoke emanating from the distant location.

"He knew we were coming." The Inquisitor quipped. She pet the side of the horse as they galloped ahead, more quickly leaving the others behind.

"Feisty one, isn't she?" Dorian gave Cullen a half smile.

"You're telling me." Cullen replied as he shook his head, urging his horse to catch up with her.

They reached the main gates, the fires burned more viciously than anticipated, the only noise coming from the burning embers.

"Hello?" Cole cooed, cupping his mouth, extending his voice.

"Oh please, are you inviting him for tea, Cole?" Dorian said sarcastically. "If there's any deathly Templar in here with impenetrable lyrium armor, can you please come out and play with this weird boy?" Dorian yelled more loudly, his voice resonated through the palatial walls. Cole shot him a dirty look.

"I don't see him anywhere. Or hear him." Cullen looked up at the Inquisitor seriously.

The Inquisitor walked up carefully, examining the sight. Her eyes squinted through the fire. "I don't think we're alone." She looked back at the group. "On your guard." She said, reaching behind her back, grabbing her glowing staff.

"Maker...tell me he hasn't fled." Cullen muttered, he grabbed his sword, it clinked with the steel of his belt. His shield was raised upright as he walked forward slowly.

In the distance, a low grumbling was heard and vicious growls.

"Oh look! He's left us some friends!" Dorian pointed out in the distance. "How kind of him." He whispered through gritted teeth as he grabbed his staff. A small group of darkspawn slithered out the massive entrance of the palace. Unbeknownst by their presence.

Cole ran up ahead, disappearing in a flash of black smoke. He stood behind two of them and stabbed them from behind, their bodies writhing in agony from his daggers. Cole quickly shot a look inside the castle. "You have a lot more friends in there, Dorian." He said through faded breath.

"Perfect! This is my kind of day." Dorian smiled and ran ahead and shot a blue barrier, shielding Cole as the Inquisitor and Cullen ran up ahead to join him. "Show us what you got, Commander." He gave him a passing wink while nudging him with his elbow.

The Inquisitor ran ahead, smacking a darkspawn in the face with her staff. Cullen chained her attack by stabbing it in the head with the tip of his sword. It disappeared in a puff of smoke. He looked up at her in a sweat. "Nice one! On to the next." She smiled as she flailed her staff, a shot of blue light passing his head, nearly singing his hair. He twitched involuntarily. He spun quickly around stabbing the darkspawn behind him in the chest.

The darkspawn got more angry, growing intensely from the pain. A flash of green light hit him, in the side of the head. He keeled over and disappeared. "Do mind your head!" Dorian yelled from a distance.

More darkspawn appeared from both the left and right side entrances. "Cullen, with me! Dorian, Blackwall and Cole, to your right!" The Inquisitor bellowed.

Cole disappeared from sight. Reappearing only to stab the darkspawn on the side of its body. Blackwall spun violently, thrashing the demons with his broadsword. Cullen, kept his eyes on the demon that popped up closest to them. He got unnaturally close to the Inquisitor. He sped past her and used his shield to bash the darkspawn away, who now crumbled to the floor, disintegrating. "Wow." The Inquisitor muttered, impressed. "I think that's all in the courtyard, we should be able to go in!" She ran past, heading back towards the door.

"Not the best timing!" Dorian said playfully. "Pride Demon!" He pointed behind her, his staff slashing violently through the air. He conducted a barrier that covered her body as a Pride Demon wound his arms, trying to crush her.

"Inquisitor!" Blackwall yelled, dragging his broadsword behind him in a hurry. Cullen ran quickly, slashing its legs in fury. The Pride Demon, averted his attention to him, it's big feet marched violently, cracking the rubble underneath. Cullen paid no attention, continuing to attack its legs and whatever it could reach. Blackwall followed closely behind, his swings wider and more concentrated. Cole apparated, his legs wrapped around the Pride Demon's neck as he shoved both daggers in it's eyes. It cried in pain, violently whipping him off. Cole slid through the rubble and bounced quickly back up. The Inquisitor shot a killing blow, a jet of green light hit it square in the chest. It crashed into the doors behind him, knocking a bigger hole into the wall.

"After you, Ser." Blackwall curtsied Cullen inside the massive hall as the others followed behind. The hall was massive in size and overcome by demons and a raging fire.

"Stick together. I'll create a firewall on this side," She pointed to her left while three demons unassumingly were pacing back and forth, "Cullen, Blackwall and Cole, you wait until the fire disseminates. We'll hit them from a distance." They nodded in agreeance. Cullen watched as she waved her staff gracefully. She focused carefully on the area, biting her lip slightly. Her wand waved as a huge ring of fire blasted through the hall, creating a huge wall of fire, huge in stature. The demons were burning as they tried to get through.

Dorian's staff produced a shot of purple. The Pride Demon that they had just killed, raised back on its feet, eyes glowing green. It marched through the hall. Cullen couldn't help but stare in awe. Dorian noticed his worried expression. "This is the friendly kind." He reassured him. "Well...as friendly as you can get from a demon that was brought back to life." He smiled mischievously.

Cullen shook his head and ran up ahead, the Inquisitor's firewall turned to ash. He jumped and stabbed a darkspawn in the head, his knee fell onto his body. Cole teleported back and forth, in a dizzying motion, slashing quickly at the other demons in the vicinity. He ran up to help him, shield bashing one who got a hold him as fiery spells shot past their heads carefully. Blackwall hurried over to the other side, his voice bouncing off the walls, a flash of yellow light surrounded his body.

"Other side!" The Inquisitor bellowed from the top of the steps, now pointing to the right side." She shot a burst of ice, freezing the demons in their tracks.

"Much easier." Cole whispered through his breath, smiling at Cullen. Cullen slashed violently at the demons engulfed in ice as Cole stabbed them from behind.

Cullen noticed in the corner of his eye, another Pride Demon marching through and headed towards Cole. "Watch out!" Cullen spun around and got in between them. The Pride Demon bent over and picked Cullen up violently, its sharpened teeth salivating and inching towards his head.

"Not my best friend, you idiot!" Dorian yelled, his staffed bashing the ground, sending an earthquake in its direction.

The Pride Demon's scaly grip tightened harder. "Argh!" Cullen groaned in pain, dropping his sword as his hands dropped carelessly to the side.

"CULLEN!" The Inquisitor yelled hysterically. He looked over at her, her face pale and eyes widened. She raised her hand in the air and a huge stream of green light engulfed them. Cullen felt as if the world was sucking him in. The green light blinded him and the demon that held him. Cullen writhed in pain, trying to get out of its grasp.

At the same time, Cole ran up its back slashing violently at his arms. The Pride Demon's arm fell, along with Cullen, smashing violently on the floor. Cullen's head hit the rubble fairly hard. He shook his head, now disoriented. Dorian and the Inquisitor ran up to him, their panting heavy. They looked at each other, their mouths parted. Dorian rolled up his sleeve and muttered words Cullen couldn't understand. He traced his hand over his forehead. A shot of energy burst through Cullen's body, dispelling any ill feelings he felt just moments ago. He ended up on all fours, shaking his head. "I'm fine, thank you." he looked up at all of them.

The Inquisitor and Blackwall helped him up and brushed off the dirt that accumulated on his shoulders. "You're okay." She repeated. Taking in a heavy breath, eying him up and down. As if not sure herself.

Dorian inched closer to him and ruffled his hair. "You did well, old friend. Next time, when trying to sacrifice yourself for another demon," he pointed over at Cole, who's back was against them, "let me know beforehand." He smiled.

"Old?" Cullen repeated, straightening his armor and picking up his sword and shield from the ground.

"Better than dead, is it not?" Dorian arched his eyebrow.

"Uhh…" Cole muttered, walking up ahead, slowly. "You're going to want to see this." His voice wavered in uncertainty.

Cullen, the Inquisitor, Blackwall and Dorian approached him, their mouths agape at the sight ahead.

"Maker…" Cullen whispered. His eyes widened in fear. The Inquisitor rested her hand on his shoulder, looking up at him worriedly.


	34. Chapter 34

Before them a huge red lyrium mine ravaged through the walls. A Templar insignia draped from the ceiling to the floor. Whatever had been there before was rummaged and scavenged.

"Looks like he cut his losses and ran." Blackwall said, examining the area from atop.

"The place was already half destroyed." The Inquisitor muttered solemnly.

Cullen took a deep breath. "Samson must have ordered the Templars to sack his headquarters so we couldn't. Either way, we dealt Samson a blow..." His voice trailed as he scanned the lyrium poking through the walls. Cullen's mind started to wander, a sudden thirst built in the back of his throat as he saw the red lyrium glowing as if alive. Throbbing like a vein.

"I'm not sure if any of you have noticed, but there _is_ still someone left behind." Dorian said matter-of-factly, pointing in a corner.

Cullen snapped out of it. His eyes followed Dorian's extended arm. He ran down the rubble, the Inquisitor followed close behind and noticed a young looking man in light armor,a mark on his forehead slumped against a wall.

The young man looked up, as if unsurprised by their presence. "Hello, Inquisitor." He said calmly, holding his stomach.

The Inquisitor looked at him, confused. "You know me?" She asked, she and Cullen crouched down to look at him at eye-level.

The sudden realization hit Cullen. "That's Maddox, Samson's Tranquil. Something's wrong...I'll send for the healers-" He looked at Maddox curiously.

"That would be a waste, Knight-Captain Cullen." He looked at him, unfazed. "I drank my entire supply of Blightcap essence. It won't be long now."

The Inquisitor looked at him with a sense of pity. "We only wanted to ask questions, Maddox." A look of hurt in her eyes.

"Yes. That is what I could not allow." He said truthfully. "I destroyed the camp wit fire. We all agreed it was best. Our deaths ensured Samson had time to escape."

A pang of anger hit Cullen. "You threw your lives away? For Samson? Why?"

"Samson saved me, even before he needed me. He gave me purpose again." He said now looking back up at Cullen, his grip tightened against his stomach. "I...wanted...to help." His voice trailed off as his eyes closed slowly, whatever life his eyes bore, disappeared. His body slumped on its side.

Cullen's gaze faltered to the floor, shaking his head in disbelief.

"He is at peace now." Cole muttered, he crouched down and touched his shoulder.

Cullen straightened himself up and looked around his vicinity. "We should check the camp. Maddox may have missed something."

Dorian picked a glass from the desk. "How about this?" Dorian flailed it in the air, showing Cullen.

"Lyrium bottles, licked clean." He replied, shaking his head.

"Licking the bottle's when some people stop and take a hard look at their life choices." Blackwall added, eyeing a throbbing red lyrium mine.

Cullen walked up next to Blackwall, surveying the mine. "How much Red Lyrium is Samson taking? His resistance must be extraordinary." He inched closer to it, but dare not touch.

"And are you alright?" The Inquisitor looked at him from the side of her eyes as she rummaged through a desk, Dorian whipped his head around expecting a response.

"Fine." He reassured them with a curt nod.

The Inquisitor picked up a piece of parchment, her eyes darted quickly through it. "For you." She walked over to Cullen, looking at him seriously as she placed it in his open hand.

"Samson left a message. For me." He looked between the Inquisitor and the parchment with a tone of surprise.

"What does it say?" She pressed on.

"Drink enough lyrium and its song reveals the truth." He read slowly. "The Chantry used us. You're fighting the wrong battle. Corypheus chose me as his General, and his vessel of power. This among other nonsense…" He folded the parchment angrily and stuffed it into his pocket. "Does he think I'll understand? What does he know?" He continued angrily, as if arguing with himself.

"Continue searching, there must be more in here." The Inquisitor ordered as the companions dispersed, searching for more clues. Cullen followed the Inquisitor closely behind, trusting her instincts. She came across another table, engulfed in flames. She grabbed her staff from behind her back and gave it a quick flick. The fire diminished and Cullen gave her a quick look, biting his lip. They looked back onto the table and noticed scorched tools. "This must've been Maddox's room…" Her voice trailed as her fingers traced the contents of the desk.

"The fire couldn't destroy these entirely. Whatever they are." Cullen looked from a distance, as the other companions huddled next to them.

"Those are lyrium-forging implements. Of remarkable design. Intact, they'd be worth a fortune." Dorian slithered through his teeth, eyeing the valuables carefully.

Cullen looked up at Dorian, realization hitting him. "Tranquil often designed their own tools. Dagna should be able to make sense of them." He muttered under his breath. "If Maddox used these to make Samson's armor, she could use them to unmake it." He looked at the Inquisitor seriously. A small smile planted on her lips. "We have him…" His tone excited.

"Shall we go then?" The Inquisitor looked up at Cullen, his eyes burning through the flames.

Cullen spun around, taking another look at the hall. "A dismal place to die. It can't have been much of a place to live, either. Not under Samson's command."

"What else do you remember about Samson? The man he used to be?" She walked up next to him, flourishing her staff and extinguishing the flames before them. Dorian, in the distance, was doing the same.

"Does it matter?" Cullen looked ahead angrily. "He used to be kind only carries so far. Yet Maddox died to help him escape. Samson does command loyalty."

"Is there anything in the camp that could help us? Or point us to Samson?" She looked back around the hall, scouring the floor.

"It's hard to tell. All I see is smoke and ash…" Cullen's voice trailed, following her steps. "If this is Samson's idea of remaking the world, I prefer yours."

"Was that ever in question?" She shot him a look in the corner of her eye.

"N-No. Not at all." He stopped in his tracks, his tone serious.

The Inquisitor shook her head and headed back to Maddox's rigid body. "We can't leave Maddox here, he deserves to be properly laid to rest."

Cullen looked at his body solemnly and crossed his arms. "I'll have someone take care of it. If even Samson did his best for Maddox...we can do no less."

"The lingering fumes are starting to get to my head and my beautifully tailored armor. May we leave now?" Dorian asked impatiently.

"Your clothes look like the Fade, Dorian." Cole said looking at his armor.

"The stuff of dreams? An explosion of color and sensation wrapped up in an enigma?" Dorian said excitedly.

"It's shiny." Cole said playfully.

"I'm getting quite light-headed as well." Cullen said honestly, nodding in Dorian's direction.

The Inquisitor looked up at them. "Yeah, I think we're done here. We'll head out." She breathed a heavy sigh and stepped over the Pride Demon, kicking its head on her way out.

Cullen took a deep breath of the fresh air as he studied the Inquisitor. Her mark glowed green, enveloping her delicate fingers, itching to explode. Cullen's mind couldn't help but think of the night before. He shook his head as he bit his lip, staring at her from behind. Her staff swayed gracefully against her back, impressed by her movements and direction. She looked back at him with a smile. Time had slowed in that moment. The breeze dishevelled her hair, caressing her face, her lips parted in a wider grin. Cullen gulped audibly.

"Safe and solid, protecting and proud. He feels like quiet, stronger when you hold him." Cole whispered, audible to only Cullen and the Inquisitor. Cullen looked back at him, realization hitting him.

The Inquisitor bit her lip in response, her cheeks tinged pink. "Thank you, Cole." She reassured him.

Cole gave her a small smile. "You're welcome." He replied. Cullen gave him a sweet smile.

"Are you scaring everyone again, Cole?" Dorian yelled at him from behind.

Cole swung around facing Dorian with a half-smile. "He tried to melt a snowflake because he liked waterfalls. Swallowing bile and pride as he sees his son defending himself."

Dorian stopped in his tracks blinking wildly. His eyebrow raised in surprise. "I-um." Dorian cleared his throat clearly uncomfortable. The Inquisitor and Cullen looked up at Dorian, worried. "Let's carry on, then. I think I've had enough darkspawn for today." Dorian said, shooing them away.

"That's probably the first time I ever heard Dorian not have a sassy answer to something." Blackwall said, impressed by Cole, patting him on the back.

"Vishante Kaffas. Can a handsome mage not catch a break here?" Dorian angrily made his way on top of his mount.

Cullen laughed in retort. "Let's go, best friend." He smiled wildly. They all took off slowly back to Skyhold.

Dorian pinched his eyes in anger and let out a deep sigh. "Don't get me started, brute…" He whispered through gritted teeth. "I have a lot to say about you two." He shot the Inquisitor and Cullen a knowing look.

Cullen gulped audibly, his eyes averting to the Inquisitor's nervously. "Alright, alright!" Cullen raised his hands in surrender.

"You show a moment of weakness...save a man's life, a Templar on top of it and this is the thanks I get..." Dorian looked up at Cullen wickedly, his tone angry.

"Thank you, Dorian." Cullen said sincerely. "And former." He corrected him.

"Your shield says otherwise." Blackwall pointed out laughing.

Cullen shot Blackwall a look of disapproval. "It was to blend in." He said, half-joking.

"You don't really blend in when you're surrounded by two mages, a spirit and a Grey Warden." The Inquisitor laughed.

Cullen sighed. "Why do I even bother?"

"I know why…" Dorian said sinisterly.

The Inquisitor smiled as she galloped ahead, winking at them.

"It's interesting watching you, Dorian. The way you carry yourself when you use magic." Blackwall interrupted.

"I am _very_ good at the whole magic thing." Dorian smiled under his breath.

"No, it's not that. You find joy in it, not shame. And it shows." Blackwall replied. Cullen couldn't help but think of the same thing for the Inquisitor.

"Why be ashamed? Power should be respected, not swept under the carpet." Dorian looked up at him, insulted.

"Something we "southerners" need to learn, perhaps?" Blackwall said sarcastically.

"Maybe you're not a complete moron." Dorian looked over at the Grey Warden with a small smile.

"We were having a moment, and now you've ruined it." Blackwall muttered under his breath as he sped away from him, shaking his head.

"Tell me, Commander…" Dorian began, focusing his attention on Cullen now, "have you ever been saved by a mage before?" He eyed him curiously, puffing his chest.

"Yes." Cullen replied. "Twice actually." Cullen looked up, deep in thought. "Today will be the third time." He smiled back at him.

"And to think...that I thought I would be your first." His gaze faltered to the passing grass, laughing to himself. "Who else then?" He asked.

Cullen let out a small sigh. "The Hero of Fereldan at The Circle Tower many years ago and her." He tilted his head, pointing in the direction of the Inquisitor.

"I guess you have a point about the Inquisitor, she saves all of us from an abysmal death at the hands of a crazed Tevinter mage from a different era. But there's still time for that." He gave him a wicked smile.

"She saves me everyday from myself." Cullen clarified.

Dorian smiled in retort and rolled his eyes. "Your romanticism makes me want to vomit rainbows."


	35. Chapter 35

A messenger hurriedly walked up to Cullen, his face distraught.

"What is it?" Cullen looked up from his desk, lips parted.

"It's Blackwall, Ser. He's gone." He said through gasping breath.

Cullen raised his hand, pinching between his eyes in frustration. "Don't we have enough to worry about? Is the Inquisitor notified?"

"Yes, Ser." The messenger nodded curtly. "I saw her just moments ago. He left her a note, specifically for her." He added with an apologetic nod.

Cullen groaned. "I'll have a word with our Lady Ambassador and Spymaster. Thank you, Martin." He bowed his head, relieving him from his duty.

Cullen left his quarters shortly after, from the corner of his eye, he saw the Inquisitor in a hurried pace at the front gates. Dorian, Iron Bull and Sera accompanied her, their laughs were lost between her ears. She quickly mounted the horse and rode off, leaving the others behind in dust.

Cullen sighed and headed to the War Table, he noticed the Ambassador was still at her desk, a bouquet of flowers lay atop of it. She looked up solemnly. "Val Royeaux." She said simply, a small twitch in her lip.

"Josie!" Leliana hurriedly walked through the doors, leaning over and putting a hand on Josephine's shoulders. Her face was buried deep in her hands. "Are you alright?" She asked her seriously.

He looked between them confused and eyed the bouquet as revelation hit him. "Are you? Were you-um..." Cullen cleared his throat uncomfortably.

Josephine raised her head lazily. "No." She said with a small smile. "It could-ah-never be." She gave him a small smile, hiding her hurt.

Leliana looked up at Cullen. "Commander, Blackwall is headed to Val Royeaux. He will be attending an execution of a man called Mornay. I do not quite understand the link between them. But Blackwall has told us far less than he should have. The Inquisitor has already set off. This might not be good." Her voice trailed back to Josephine, her hands back to her face.

"Would you like me to go? You can take care of Josephine." He looked between them solemnly.

Josephine muttered something inaudible from her palms.

"Yes, please. I will stay with her for the moment. Send word once you have reached." She smiled apologetically, bowing her head. She crouched as she covered her arm around the Ambassador's shoulder.

Cullen quickly grabbed his sword that he used from the night before, rummaging through his desk quickly grabbing parchment and a quill, stuffing it in his pockets. He paced over to the Horsemaster in quick strides.

"No need!" Dennet bellowed from a distance. "Elaina is waiting for you." He added with a small wink and a smile.

Cullen ran over, the beautiful brown horse neighed joyfully at his presence. "Thank you." Cullen muttered gratefully. He quickly hopped over and grabbed a hold of the reins.

"Saw the bastard leave myself this morning. Thought nothing of it. Hopefully someone can knock some sense into him. Or not, just raise your sword to his face. That'll teach him!" He yelled out while Cullen strode off in a galloping run as he shook his head.

The horse must've sensed Cullen's urgency. The journey was short and impactful. He felt the cool breeze of the air whipping his face with freedom as the horse rode faster. He took in a deep breath of air as they reached their destination.

A huge crowd of people gathered in the middle of town, slight murmuring reverberated through the walls. Cullen quickly hopped off his horse, petting Elaina one last time. He saw a noose in the distance, his heart sank as he pushed his way through the crowd forcefully. "Inquisition business! Step aside!" The townspeople looked up at him in shock, parting the way for him as he reached the platform with the noose. He exhaled a small breath as nobody or no blood stood on the platform.

"He's locked up, Cullen." Dorian appeared from behind him. "Our dear Inquisitor is questioning him now." His tone was solemn. Cullen looked in the distance and saw Iron Bull and Sera talking amongst themselves, their smiles no longer permanently etched on their face.

Cullen averted his focus back to Dorian. "What's wrong? What happened?" His eyes gleamed.

Dorian gave Cullen a weak smile and looked over at the crowd that huddled around them. "With me." He beckoned. He led him to a small area where there were no intruders. He took a deep breath. "Our dear friend," he said through gritted teeth, "is not who we thought he was. He was never who he said he was."

Cullen looked up confused. "I-I don't-"

"His name is not even Blackwall!" He raised his hands in the air in defeat. "Thom Rainier. Can you believe this nonsense?"

"Why is he here?" Cullen asked adamantly. Fire burning in his eyes.

"The man who was supposed to be hung, Mornay, Black-Rainier knew him personally." Dorian clarified, his tone just as angry. "Mornay was accused of murdering the Calliers. That is when our distrustful ally stood up and told everyone that he gave the orders of killing the whole family, children included." His voiced slithered in discontent. "And revealed his true identity."

"Maker…" Cullen rubbed his eyes viciously, leaving it lingering on his forehead.

"When he learned that Mornay had been caught for his crime, Rainier couldn't let him take the fall." Dorian's eyes averted to the stone floor, deep in thought. "He would have died in his place."

"I'll head to the cells." Cullen gave him a curt nod through exasperated breath.

"I'd let him rot in there if I were you. Children, Cullen. Children!" Dorian whispered angrily as Cullen walked away.

The Commander spun around and looked at him seriously. "It is not up to us, Dorian. Have you never done something you are not ashamed of? Let him speak to her."

Something clicked inside Dorian, his expression changed. He breathed a heavy sigh. "You're right…" He turned around, resting his arm against a stone pillar, looking into the distance.

Cullen bustled through the crowd once more, this time more dispersed. The guardsmen opened the doors for Cullen willingly through the jail. He noticed two Inquisition soldiers standing on guard, a makeshift table set up for him. His raven sat on one's shoulder, squeaking. Cullen pulled out the parchment and quill from his pocket in a rush and wrote everything that Dorian had told him and addressed it to Leliana. "Give this to her." Cullen made his way to the raven, shoving the parchment in its mouth. It flapped its wings in excitement and flew through the barred windows in delight.

He walked over to the opening to the cells and noticed her crouched at eye-level to a body slumped in the corner, speaking through the bars. Her weight supported by the hand gripping the iron. "One at a time." A guard said roughly.

Cullen looked over at the guard stationed. His eyes were glued to the walls ahead. "Very well." He replied. He waited near his desk, for her. His mind deep in thought. His mind could barely wrap what she is going through. A trusted companion...once trusted. And Blackwall fancied her- what if she- Cullen shook his head, pushing away those thoughts. He leaned against the stone wall, crossing his arms.

A messenger walked in hurriedly, bursting through the prison, his head dripping in sweat. "From Leliana, Ser. A report." He placed his palms on his knees breathing heavily, the parchment wedged between his fingers. Cullen crouched over and grabbed the parchment through his loosened fingers.

 _Commander,_

 _I'm sorry I couldn't tell you in front of our Lady Ambassador. I had to keep up appearances for her sake. I knew of Blackwall before this had started, everything. I would never have let it gotten far if I knew his motives were harmful to the Inquisition or to Josie. Thom Rainier was a respected Captain of the Imperial Orlesian Army. Before the Civil War, he was turned, persuaded to assassinate one of Empress Celene's biggest supporters. He led a group of followers, loyal men onto a mission that would cost the lives of a respected family and their children and told them nothing of it. His men took the fall for him. A few lucky ones like Mornay managed to escape, until today. We all have our secrets, his weren't mine to share._

 _Leliana_

Cullen re-read the report. Of course Leliana knew. What happens in and around the Inquisition is in her ears and watched through her eyes. He folded the parchment, disappointed that this had went on for so long but understood the need to. He rubbed his mouth, contemplating if he hated Blackwall for lying or impressed that he would have risked his life for Mornay.

The Inquisitor walked by him, without noticing his mere presence just moments later. "Leliana sent me the report on Thom Rainier and Dorian explained to me what happened today." Cullen shook his head in disbelief. The Inquisitor, spun around, startled.

"Our Spymaster had this lying around somewhere didn't she?" The Inquisitor looked up angrily.

"Though it would've been difficult for anyone to connect Blackwall to Thom Rainier, our Spymaster might have turned a blind eye for this sort of thing." Cullen looked away, taking in a deep breath. "What do we do now?" He looked up at her seriously. "Blackw-Rainier has accepted his fate, but you don't have to. We have ressources. If he's released to us, you may pass judgement on him yourself, Inquisitor."

Her gaze faltered, her eyes carried sadness. Her mind whirring with thoughts. "If it were up to you, what would you do?"

Cullen's lip twitched in anger. "What he did to the men under his command was unacceptable." He snarled. "He betrayed their trust, betrayed ours. I despise him for it. And yet...he fought as a Warden, joined the Inquisition, gave his blood for our cause. And the moment he shakes off his past, he turns around and owns up to it. Why?" He looked up at her, expecting a response.

Her demeanor changed from sadness to understanding. "He wanted to change, Cullen. To prove that he really let his past behind. He had to face up to it."

Cullen gulped, his expression softened. "I understand." He said simply. "Saving Mornay the way he did, took courage. I'll give him that. But I can't tell you what to do."

"Release him to me." She said quickly, as if she had decided long ago. "I will judge him myself at Skyhold."

Cullen stared at her determined face and gave her a quick nod. "Very well, Inquisitor. I will sort out the paperwork here. I will meet you back at Skyhold."

"Thank you for understanding, Cullen." She whispered as she gave him a small smile, though a sad one. She parted through the doors giving him another small look.


	36. Chapter 36

Cullen walked towards the War Table, Josephine had already begun to to scribble down notes. Her head buried deep into the parchment. Cullen couldn't help but feel pity for her situation.

"How are you feeling Lady Ambassador?" Cullen raised his eyebrow, placing his palms against the sturdy wood.

She raised her head from her quill and gave him a small smile. "Better. Thank you for asking." She placed her parchment down and looked at him. "I don't know how you do it, to be honest…" Her voice trailed as she looked at the map in front of her.

"What do you mean?" Cullen said, looking up at her curiously.

"You and the Inquisitor." Her watering eyes, reached his. Her lip trembling. "She has far more responsibilities than I and added with yours, I can't imagine. I can never have such a relationship."

Cullen looked at her seriously. "Dealing with nobles is no easy task...especially at your level of finesse." Cullen said warmly, he inched closer to her.

"You are too kind, Commander." Her eyes trailed to the wall.

"I'm being honest, Lady ambassador. Do not put your work under any other in this Inquisition. We are all good at something, right? I would never be capable of doing what you on a daily basis. It's very admirable." Cullen laughed under his breath. "How are you handling everything?" He now looked up at her more seriously.

Josephine's face fell. "Black-Rainier is a fine soldier. But it cannot be, like I have told you. Even more so now, I'm afraid. I must keep busy with my work. If he chooses to atone with the Inquisition that is for him to decide. No amount of flowers on my desk will change that."

"Then you are much stronger than I." Cullen gave her a weak smile. "And so are your tells." He added with a wide grin.

She stifled a giggle in her palm. "Never bet against an Antivan, Commander."

"I'll keep that in mind for the next time. Though I think my days of Wicked Grace are finally over." He muttered embarrassingly.

"Commander!" A messenger popped their head through the door, startling the both of them.

"Yes?" Cullen spun around, slightly annoyed.

"The Arcanist, Dagna, would like to see you, Ser. At the Undercroft." The head popped out of view and shut the door behind her without another word.

"My apologies, Lady Ambassador." Cullen bowed respectfully. Josephine waved him goodbye, a smile planted on her lips.

Cullen headed to the Undercroft, hoping Dagna analyzed the tools they found left behind at the Shrine of Dumat. He opened the door, up ahead a mountainous peak and fresh air wafted through. There was no enclosure to the undercroft, no window. Just open land that Cullen so desperately wished for. He stood still breathing in the fresh air and soaking in the marvelous view.

"Hiya!" A small voice called from behind him. Cullen spun around, startled. Nobody in sight. "Down here, silly!" Cullen's gaze faltered to the floor. A Dwarf with blushing cheeks stood sweetly waving at him, a wide grin on her face.

"Hello." Cullen said serenely, he couldn't help but smile at her impish features.

She walked over to him in a small waddle. "I'm Dagna! Nice to meet you, Commander!" She said excitedly.

Cullen was taken aback by her youthful joyfulness. "How has your research been coming along, Dagna?" He asked, slightly serious in tone.

She giggled and hurried away. She opened a trunk and reached over, her feet dangling from the front of the chest wildly. She straightened back up, holding a stone, its contents glowed red. Cullen became immediately light-headed. He raised his hand to his forehead and pressed on it gently.

"Oops. Forgot you were a Templar. Sorry!" She muttered apologetically. She stuffed it into her pocket and beamed widely at the Commander. "Thanks to you and the Inquisitor, I've created a rune using Maddox's tools to get rid of Samson's lyrium armor."

"A rune?" Cullen repeated, interested.

"Yes! Now all the Inquisitor has to do is place it in her palm and point it to Samson and BAM!" She yelled excitedly, bouncing in the air. "His armor disappears!"

"You're sure of this Dagna?" Cullen said, eyeing her inquisitively.

"Very sure! Sure Sure!" She said happily.

"I appreciate it, Dagna, I will go tell the Inquisitor, right away." Cullen gave her a weak smile, not even half of her exuberance.

Dagna sighed happily. "Isn't magic the best? Oh wait, you were a Templar...you wouldn't think that. I have to be careful…" she muttered to herself as she got back to work.

Cullen couldn't help but laugh as he walked away. She reminded him that he needed to pay a visit to his second favorite mage. He clicked the door behind him heading through the circular room that Solas resided in. "Commander, a word?" Solas silently made his way towards him. His hands behind his back.

"Solas?" Cullen looked up at him, surprised that he was talking to him.

"I've been meaning to talk to you about the Inquisitor…" His voice trailed as he paced around him in circles.

"Ah-Alright." Cullen looked up at him with widened eyes.

Solas gave him a weak smile, "I am quite aware of your relations with the Inquisitor and I hope you know exactly what you have gotten yourself into?" He looked into his eyes seriously.

"I-uh...yes. Of course." He replied, his gaze analyzing his blank expression.

"I am usually not one to meddle, as you have noticed." He gave him another weak smile. "I cannot however, in good conscious let this come to pass without proper warning. A warning that would become too late when the time arrives."

"I-I don't-" Cullen stammered.

"The urgency of this matter, is not to be dire, dear Commander. However...please keep in mind that mark and the power that it holds. The Inquisitor has become a dear friend to me and dearer to your heart as I would imagine." His smirk disappeared as his tone became solemn. "I, like I have told you before, have studied the Fade, her mark and know the power Corypheus wields. It is not one to overlook. I hope you understand the severity of my words."

Cullen's eyes widened as Solas stopped in his tracks. "Did you lie Solas? Will this-will this kill her?" His voice cracked, barely able to say those words.

"I cannot promise anything." Solas looked away. "I cannot foresee the future." Cullen's heart sank to the pit of his stomach, his face grew more pale. "However, I am clarifying that even if Corypheus is stopped, her job is not done. Are you able to accept this as truth?"

"Whatever I can understand of this truth, I accept it." Cullen said confidently.

Solas turned back to him, a genuine smile on his lips. "She holds great wisdom, much beyond the people I have met in my journeys in the Fade. She is different, not what I expected, in fact. The subtlety in her actions goes against everything I expected. Most people act with so little understanding of the world, but not her. I respect her deeply. Cherish her well, Commander."

"I do." Cullen looked up at him seriously. "I'll do whatever I can-"

"But how much can you do?" Solas interrupted him, raising an eyebrow, "Give her a normal life perhaps? Someone to come home to?" Cullen stared at him wordlessly. "Her life is forever changed, no matter how many years pass by. That Anchor will forever haunt her, something will always need being saved, or a rift needing to be closed. A quiet rural life as you much hoped has its time limit, a definite time. Be her strength and overcome these things together. But do not distract her from her duty that is greater than everyone else's understanding." Cullen's brow furrowed in anger, his lip curled to a snarl as his fists clenched. Solas' eyes averted to his hands and shot back up to his eyes. "Merely advice, take on it as you wish. Act upon it all you like." Solas bowed gracefully, his eyes never leaving his. He spun around and headed back to his chair as Cullen angrily marched off the steps to see Dorian.

"I don't know why I bother talk to him." Cullen sputtered angrily at Dorian, spit streaming from his mouth, pacing back and forth in Dorian's view.

"He is quite the cheerful one, is he not?" Dorian smirked as his eyes left his book.

Cullen stood in place, fists still clenched. "He told me I was a distraction!" He spat angrily.

Dorian laughed in response, placing his book down next to him. "Take it as a compliment. You are easy on the eyes."

"Argh!" Cullen groaned.

"You do know he can probably hear you from here right?" Dorian smirked while getting off his chair, overlooking the balcony. Cullen did a double-take and peered off the side next to Dorian. Dorian dropped his book merely inches away from Solas' nose. The elven mage looked up in disgust, his teeth bared. "Slippery fingers." Dorian muttered with a smile. "That book is called 'How To Get Along With Your Peers' do give it a read, won't you?" Dorian saluted him with two fingers, bidding him goodbye. "There that'll show him." Dorian gave Cullen a warm smile.

Cullen couldn't help but stifle a laugh, his mood changed instantly. "Maybe he's right." He said, a small smile still curled his lip, he analyzed Dorian's bookshelves half-heartedly.

"You are but a good distraction." Dorian reassured him. "I'm not quite so sure about what happens after this. Nobody is. But now you have each other and that will make you both stronger." Cullen looked up at Dorian seriously. "Either way," he sighed, "every time I think I've seen the ugliest possible demon, another one surpasses my expectations." He smiled politely and headed to his bookcase, preening his selection. "You did well out there, for Cole." He clarified.

Cullen walked towards him. "Instinct." He muttered, under his breath.

Dorian shook his head in disagreement, while picking up a book and opening its pages. "You single-handedly almost ended your tryst with our Inquisitor for a spirit-"

"Are you still angry at me for that?" Cullen interrupted, his voice higher than usual.

Dorian shot him a look, his eyes leaving his book. "I didn't only promise to keep her alive for you." He looked at him seriously, holding up a page in the book to his eyes. "I had to use magic I didn't want to."

Cullen look between the page and Dorian's eyes, his look confused. "Blood magic?"

"I take offense to that, I am no such cretin. It is also not my fault you turn a blind eye to all things magic." His hand slapped the book closed, keeping it at his side. "Necromancy has a wide array of branches that you are unfamiliar with. Enchantments, spells your tiny little mind could only believe to imagine. Just do be more careful next time. That is all…" His voice trailed.

"You're a lot stronger than I imagined then." Cullen said apologetically.

"And smarter and better looking." Dorian added, his eyes shining bright.

"Are you boys fighting again?" A woman's voice echoed from the stairs. The Inquisitor stood at the top, arms folded. "Solas mentioned to me in passing that I keep unruly company."

"Is that so?" Dorian folded his arms and peered over the edge. "I wouldn't take to heart the words of a hobo apostate." He said, looking over over to make sure Solas heard.

"Please speak up! I can't hear you over your outfit." Solas' voice echoed through the walls.

"Do come to Tevinter won't you? I'd make a great servant out of you. Bring Cole while you're at it as well. Your new test subject." Dorian shot back. Cullen and the Inquisitor's eyes widened in shock.

"Dorian!" The Inquisitor exclaimed. Solas snarled from the bottom level audibly.

"He had it coming." Cullen said, sticking up for Dorian. Dorian looked at him and smiled.

"Commander!" She said now looking at him in surprise.

"I do like this one, Inquisitor. Can he come with us more often?" Dorian said mischievously with a sinister smile on his face.

"No. I-I mean...he has his own matters to attend to." The Inquisitor looked up at Cullen apologetically.

"Which I should head back to." He gave them a weak smile. Dorian looked at the Inquisitor through a side eye.

"Leliana would like to speak to you, Commander. And I need to speak to you Dorian, I found the last set of Venatori in the Western Approach."

Dorian's eyes sparkled. "Ah my fellow countrymen. Will be so nice to see old friends."

"Dagna created a rune to rid Samson of his armor." Cullen looked up at the Inquisitor seriously, changing the subject.

The Inquisitor's mouth parted slightly. "Thank you, Commander." Her tone was low, as if in pain.

Cullen bowed his head in goodbye and headed towards the War Table.


	37. Chapter 37

"Ah Morrigan!" Cullen stepped back in surprise.

Morrigan spun around and looked at him wickedly with her yellow eyes. "We were expecting you." She smiled, tilting her head towards Leliana and Josephine. "As I was saying…" She looked over back to them, her long black hair grazed her shoulders gently. "The Eluvians are what Corypheus is looking for."

Cullen looked up in confusion as Leliana's mouth parted in a smile. "What makes you so sure of this Morrigan?"

Morrigan looked up at the table seriously. "Perhaps it is best if we wait for the Inquisitor to speak of such things. She is...the one involved most of all."

"She was heading to the Western Approach with Dorian when I spoke to her." Cullen looked around the table.

"I will...go get her then." Josephine muttered, excusing herself from the room. She walked in a quick pace.

"What are the Eluvians exactly, Morrigan?" Cullen looked up in curiosity.

Morrigan's smile faded. "The most basic way for me to explain it, for you to understand at least, is that is a magical mirror. The Elves of Arlathan used it as a means for communication and transportation."

"Can't any mirror be enchanted to do that?" Cullen looked up, raking his thoughts.

"No." She sighed heavily, somewhat annoyed. "This magic is different from the Circle's or Tevinter's. We are talking of old elven magic."

"Perhaps Solas-" Cullen interjected.

"Their use was lost after the fall of Arlathan." Morrigan clarified. "The Tevinters attempted to unlock the powers of the eluvians. However, all they succeeded at was long-distance communication. 'Tis a portal between worlds, Commander."

"I see…" Cullen looked at Leliana, whose expression was unreadable.

"What's wrong?" The Inquisitor walked through the doors quickly, slightly panting, Josephine followed close behind.

Leliana ignored her presence, interested in Morrigan's previous statement. "With an Eluvian, Corypheus could walk into the Fade in the flesh?"

"Indeed," Morrigan looked up at Leliana impressed, "the Inquisitor can attest that these artifacts still work if one knows how to use them."

"What happens when Corypheus enters the Fade?" Cullen looked up at her intrigued, with a hint of fear etched on his features.

Morrigan half-smiled in response. "Why he will gain his heart's desire and gain the power of a God." Cullen gulped audibly. "Or-and this is more likely…" she continued "...the lunatic will unleash forces that tear the world apart."

The Inquisitor gulped this time, her left hand jerked in response, she stared at it, examining it closely. "In Redcliffe, I saw the future Corypheus built. We can't let that happen."

"'Twas always so, was it not? The madman would bury us all." Morrigan's eyes shot to Evelyn's scarred hand and proceeded to give Cullen an unreadable stare.

"Pardon me…" Josephine chirped, taking her eyes off of her notes, "does this mean everything's lost unless we get to the Eluvian before him?"

"Corypheus has a head start, no matter how quickly our army moves." Cullen shook his head, staring at the War Table.

"We should gather our allies before we march then." Josephine looked up defiantly at the group.

Leliana peered over at her and leaned in slightly. "Can we wait for them? We should send our spies ahead to the Arbor Wilds."

Cullen looked up in confusion. "Without support from our soldiers? You'd lose half of them!"

"Then what should we do then?" Josephine looked up at the Inquisitor for instruction.

"How about we work together for one?" The Inquisitor said sarcastically, yet seriousness shone through her face. "Josephine, have our allies send scouts to meet us in the Wilds. Leliana, your fastest agents will join them. Together, we'll have enough spies to slow down Corypheus' army until Cullen's soldiers arrive." She nodded confidently at the group. They looked at her in awe.

"Such confidence, but the Arbor Wilds are not so kind to visitors. Old elven magic lingers in those woods." Morrigan said eyeing the Inquisitor seriously.

"We'd be remiss not to take advantage of your knowledge, Lady Morrigan. Please, lend us your expertise." Josephine smiled at her respectfully.

Morrigan's demeanor changed, a smirk planted on her violet lips, almost in a snarl, "'Tis why I came here. Although it is good to see its value recognized."

"Any further instructions Eve-Inquisitor?" Cullen cleared his throat while their lingering eyes bore into him. Cullen's cheeks flushed pink as his eyes darted away from the Inquisitor.

Evelyn took in a deep breath and looked at Cullen with a small smile, then addressed the table in a calm tone. "The Inquisition began as a handful of soldiers. Thanks to you, we're now a force that'll topple a self-proclaimed God. I could ask for no finer council. For no better guidance."

Cullen smiled in retort. "I speak for all of us when I answer: We could ask for no finer cause." Josephine and Leliana nodded in unison. They smiled and tilted their head in her direction. Cullen looked back at the other advisors more seriously. "To work?" He asked, pointing at the table.

Morrigan politely left the room, waving her hand in goodbye, not turning her back. The Inquisitor stayed behind, arms crossed staring at the War Table. Leliana began whispering inaudibly to Josephine who bit her lip nervously and nodded after a small moment.

"I will go have a word with our allies, the letters must go out immediately." Josephine excused herself, her wrist quickly moving in circular motions leaving the Inquisitor to stare in a trance-like state. The door closed shut while the noise snapped her back into reality.

Cullen looked over a report that was laying on the edge of the map. "I will gather the men for the march." He lay the report down and headed to the double doors, his hand briefly paused onto the wine colored doors. He gazed deeply into the Inquisitor's eyes. She nodded reassuringly, with a weak smile.

"Come back in one hour." Leliana reminded him. "We don't have much time to lose, we need to reach Samson and Corypheus." Cullen looked ahead and took a deep breath and pushed himself out without another word.

Cullen's pace quickened to the barracks. He noticed the soldiers vehemently thrashing each other, their army strong and vast. "Ser Rylen?" Cullen quickly stepped down the cobble and stood near the man shouting orders.

"Commander?" Rylen looked over, an expression of worry on his face.

"Are the men prepared?" Cullen looked at him seriously.

Rylen looked over at the men and nodded confidently. "More than they'll ever be, Commander."

"Gather the men, their supplies. We're marching on the Arbor Wilds." Cullen said, his tone unwavering.

"Arbor Wilds, Ser?" He spun his whole body, focusing on Cullen. "Very well. Would you like to brief them?" Rylen asked, a smile planted on his lips.

Cullen shot him a look, his eyebrow raised. He stepped forward, and raised his hands to his mouth, echoing his voice. "Soldiers! At once!" The soldiers automatically dropped their weapons to their side, their grip slackened as their attention diverted to Cullen. They quickly sped in formation, creating a straight line, silence hovered. Cullen slowly paced back and forth the extended line, his thoughts ensnared his words. "Soldiers, the time has come." He looked up at them, hands behind his back, pacing as he spoke. "This is the fight we have all been training for, fighting for. This will be the moment you prove yourselves to the Inquisition, to your friends, to your family you all long to see. Do not let it be in vain." His voice was strong, it carried through all their ears. They stood frozen, listening to him intently. "Countless Darkspawn and evil encumbers in the Arbor Wilds; let your instinct remain sharp, your arms remain vigilant and your mind...sound."

The soldiers riled in exuberant energy, clanging their swords to their shield in excitement. "AYE!" They yelled back in unison. Their roars, shook the floor violently.

Cullen unsheathed his sword and held it up to the scarred sky, glistening in green. "We will fight, and we will be victorious!" He yelled, examining his sword. His thoughts distracted by Evelyn's smile encircling his mind. The deafening roars of the soldiers fell on his ears silently, his heart dropped thinking of her scar, that she would be leading the fight. Cullen sheathed his sword back and mustered a smile. "I will be on the front ranks, we will lead the Inquisitor...to...to Corypheus." His voice wavered as the soldiers went quiet.

"We will win! For the Inquisition! For the Inquisitor! For all of us!" A soldier raised his hand to his chest, clanging on his armor respectfully. The others followed suit and bowed respectfully in Cullen's direction.

"Gather the supplies, we will begin the march on the Spymaster's and Commander's orders." Rylen said loudly. They all nodded and scrambled to gather their things.

Cullen felt his throat choke up, holding back the emotions he felt, knowing that she would be facing him head on, the best he could do was cut a path for her. He turned around and headed back to the War Table, feeling a small reassuring pat from Rylen on his shoulder. "For the Inquisitor." His voice cracked. Cullen smiled weakly and walked lazily to the War Table. Leliana's agents scrambled swiftly past the Orlesian nobles who were seated carefully at the dining chairs.

The Inquisitor paced quickly next to him, matching his footsteps. "Are you alright, Cullen?" She spoke quickly, with purpose.

He looked up at her, his smile faded into slight worry. "Are you?" He eyed her. Her blue eyes squinted as a smile appeared slowly on her lips.

"I'm fine." She said confidently, careful not to worry him. "We're ready, now is the perfect time to make our move." She said laying her small hand on his armor. "I do still wish we had another small moment alone, however." She giggled while blushing wildly.

Cullen laughed and looked at her lovingly. "I guess we will have to wait.." His eyes sparkled into hers as they reached the wine colored doors.

"One more before the War?" She laughed as they paused in front of the doors. Cullen slightly hunched over and she was on her tiptoes. She gave him a small peck on the lips and that wasn't quite sufficient for Cullen. He took one quick look at his surrounding and grabbed her head lovingly and pulled it closer to him, deepening the kiss. Cullen felt a rush of hot energy hit his nerves, enlightening him. The Inquisitor grabbed his strong jaw with her delicate hands and breathlessly continued the kiss. "I love you, Cullen." She whispered in his ear as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

Cullen lifted her up with one hand into a tight hug. "Th-thank you." Cullen responded awkwardly.

"Thank you?" The inquisitor giggled, balling her fist and hitting his chestplate.

"I'm thanking you today, because of you, I am now me." He smiled, and moved her bangs away from her eyes. The Inquisitor dropped down gracefully to the floor and inhaled sharply. "I love you is what I meant to say." Cullen laughed, patting her head as he pushed the doors open.

"Inquisitor, the preparations are ready. I have sent my agents to scout ahead, there are many Darkspawn…" Leliana said through faded breath, placing her crow pieces on the War Table.

Josephine looked up at the both of them and smiled. "Our allies have been warned and our prepared for the fight. The Orlesians and Empress Celene are waiting with warm smiles and heavy hands, the Grey Wardens will meet us there as well."

"Empress Celene? She will be at the Arbor Wilds?" The Inquisitor said, now surprised.

"Why of course, Inquisitor. Empress Celene wouldn't miss a fight, especially one of this caliber." Leliana whispered through her smile. Josephine placed her gold pieces on the War Table to Leliana.

"Rylen has gathered the men, I will march with them, leading the way. I will cut a path for the Inquisitor and her companions." Cullen said confidently. "Your men will give us time to get there." He said through a smile, now placing his pieces onto the table in formation.

"Wait! You're leading the men?" The Inquisitor, double-taked. She stared at Cullen seriously.

"Am I not the Commander of the Inquisition?" Cullen raised his eyebrow in her direction, Evelyn's face fell. "The soldiers have already begun their march, I will leave shortly." Cullen bowed apologetically placing his hand instinctively on his sheathed sword.

"What loyalty you command, Inquisitor." Morrigan slithered. "I will also join you and your companions to your journey. Without my expertise," she looked at Josephine with a smile, "you will be at a disadvantage. Choose your companions carefully, Inquisitor. This will be no easy task."

The Inquisitor looked up at the table, giving Cullen a solemn look. "Right." She nodded as if prepping herself. "Be safe…" She placed her hands, gripping the table's wooden edges, "everyone." She looked around, eyeing them as if soaking in the moment.

"Of course." Leliana said, her rosy lips parted in a smile.

Cullen nodded, shifting his pieces slightly on the map. He looked up and smiled warmly at her. "For the Inquisition."

"For all of us." Josephine muttered with a wry smile, her eyes focusing on Cullen's movements.

"Until later." Cullen straightened himself and his armor. He bowed courteously at the women in the room.

"Commander." Leliana tilted her head in acknowledgment.

Cullen walked up to the Inquisitor who was stationed near the door. She stood in the middle, as if blocking it. Not wanting him to leave. He smiled, his eyes darting from her eyes to her lips. "Be safe." She repeated in a whisper.

"For you...always." He whispered for her ears only. She gripped his hand tightly, not caring that the whole room could see. Cullen cleared his throat, avoiding the other's gazes. He returned her tight grip and held it to his parted lips and planted a sweet kiss on her fragile hand. He lowered it gently and pushed the doors open wildly and headed to the front gates.

"OY! Commander! Your lucky shield!" The blacksmith bellowed from the top of the stairs, waving around a piece of wood with the templar logo.

"Ah! Thank you!" Cullen said appreciatively, catching the sturdy wood in his hands.

"Go give 'em hell!" The blacksmith's ginger moustache curled into a smile, raising his fist in the air in victory.

Cullen waved him goodbye. He noticed the barracks and courtyard were empty. The soldiers had all departed. A horse was waiting for him at the front gates, a sturdy looking black horse. "Apologies, Commander. No Elaina today." The old horsemaster said apologetically, meeting him at the entrance. "She's far too precious to fight."

Cullen smiled and brushed the horse's shadowed mane. "Of course, Dennet. Keep her safe."

"Won't be too long now." Dennet smiled weakly under his white beard. "'Til I see them again." He clarified.

"Of course. I appreciate your work for the Inquisition, Horsemaster. Your sacrifice won't come unanswered." Cullen said genuinely.

The Horesemaster's eyes welled into tears. "I-uh- you've been nothing but gracious, Commander. May the maker watch over you." He bowed out of his way, rubbing the tears trickling down his face.

Cullen quickly hopped onto the black horse, it neighed appreciatively. Cullen slowly ushered it around the lush green grass one more time. Soaking in the cold air and beautiful architecture. He took one last look at the stairs hoping she'd be there so he could give her one last look. But the townspeople were scarce and her burdens heavy. They slowly galloped through the gates. The guardsmen bowing in his presence muttering their gratitude. "Commander!" They'd say confidently, hand over heart. He took a lingering look at the mountain in the distance. Where everything had begun. He took a sharp breath and headed to war. 


End file.
